


Хозяин Лэтэм-холла

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, But Sherlock isn't the ghost, Fluff, I also promise that John isn't the ghost, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Slightly an AU, So no need to worry about that, Sussex Downs, ghost story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десять лет спустя после знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом Джону Ватсону удается успешно хранить от единственного в мире консультирующего детектива лишь один секрет: самый важный секрет, какой у него когда-либо был. Оказавшись вовлеченным в невероятную паутину убийств в Лэтэм-холле, Джон узнает, какую ужасную цену должен заплатить человек за хранение таких вещей в тайне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Master of Latham Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543683) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> От автора: это AU по двум причинам. Во-первых, это Halloween fic. А во-вторых, и что более важно, Джон и Шерлок вместе уже десять лет, а это значит, что либо необходимо переносить время действия рассказа в 2019 год, либо отодвигать их знакомство на несколько лет назад. Я выбрала последнее. Итак, Джон — ветеран разразившейся после 11 сентября Войны в Ираке, и они оба сейчас, в 2012 году, старше, чем в каноне ВВС.
> 
> Обложка: http://archiveofourown.org/works/747111
> 
> От переводчика: также фик выкладывается на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/885293
> 
> Баннер: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/6/6/2966256/78624593.jpg
> 
> Дорогая maybe illusion! Спасибо, что взялась за беттинг. Я уже очень соскучилась по тому, как здорово с тобой работать)

**Понедельник, 22 октября 1945 года**

— Я ведь не должен чувствовать себя, словно перед боем? — спросил Реджи, встречаясь в зеркале взглядом со своим шафером. Несмотря на практически одинаковую форму, сложно было найти более непохожую пару: Реджи, низкий и плотный, с редеющими черными волосами, высоко открывающими лоб, и Гарольд с целой копной аккуратных каштановых волос и такими же усами.

— Ты все мнешь, — проворчал Гарольд, толкая Реджи в плечо, чтобы заставить того повернуться. Парой рывков он одернул его китель. — Видишь?

На лице Реджи появилась кривая нервная улыбка.

— Верно, верно. Господи, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что она ответила согласием. Ты не думаешь, что она сбежит?

— Если она так сделает, она полная дура.

Еще один рывок, и Гарольд отступил назад, окидывая Реджи взглядом.

— Все готово, майор Стюарт, сэр! — отрапортовал он. Улыбка на его лице совершенно не соответствовала строгой военной выправке.

Реджи улыбнулся в ответ, благодаря Бога за то, что они сумели прожить так долго. После стольких кровопролитий и потерь наконец-то настало время, чтобы в их жизни появилось что-нибудь хорошее.

— Снова ринемся в пролом [1], а, капитан Лэтэм? — спросил он, слегка подталкивая локтем своего лучшего друга.

Бок о бок они вышли из гостевой комнаты и двинулись вниз по коридору. Улыбка Гарольда немного ослабла, он задумчиво склонил голову и заложил руки за спину. Реджи, уже охваченный вызванной предстоящей свадебной церемонией дрожью, почувствовал, как у него еще сильнее скрутило живот. 

— В чем дело? Что-то не так? — поймав Гарольда за руку, спросил он.

— Не так? А, ничего.

Разжав руки, Гарольд потер подбородок и глубоко вдохнул. Он продолжил идти, остановившись, только когда они оказались в парадном зале, выглядевшем так, словно его перенесли сюда прямо из настоящего средневекового замка вместе с опоясывающими его с трех сторон балконами с каменными перилами. Четвертую занимала раздвоенная лестница. Спускавшиеся справа и слева пролеты посередине сходились вместе, образуя площадку. От нее шел еще один пролет, заканчивавшийся посреди моря квадратов черного и белого мрамора, напоминавших гигантскую шахматную доску. Всякий раз Реджи приходила в голову мысль, что рыцарские доспехи смотрелись бы здесь очень уместно.

— Гарольд… О чем ты мне не рассказываешь? — встревоженно спросил он. — Война закончилась, впереди свадьба. Время праздновать, а не предаваться мрачным размышлениям. Прибереги их для фронта.

Гарольд оперся о резную каменную балюстраду и обвел зал взглядом.

— Я бы пригласил тебя вечером выпить, — произнес он, кивком указывая на дверь, ведущую в трофейную комнату, где они провели немало тихих вечеров, — но, думаю, твоя невеста завладеет всем твоим вниманием. В конце концов, таковы все женщины.

Реджи усмехнулся.

— Надеюсь на это, хотя, возможно, я смогу уйти завтра вечером. Или послезавтра, — с усмешкой добавил он и еще раз подтолкнул приятеля локтем.

Гарольд рассмеялся, но этот смех не был абсолютно искренним. В глубине его глаз затаилась какая-то непонятная мгла, хотя голос, когда он заговорил, прозвучал уверенно и бодро.

— Ну, тогда не будем рисковать. Я, как тебе хорошо известно, убежденный холостяк.

— Глупости! Ты просто пока не встретил ту самую женщину, вот и все. Поверь, когда это произойдет, она изменит всю твою жизнь, — возразил Реджи. Он знал, что теперь его улыбка выглядела глупой, но ничего поделать с этим не мог.

Вместо того чтобы улыбнуться, Гарольд покачал головой.

— Я человек неуживчивый. Но в Лэтэм-холле должны жить дети, Реджи. Мне не сделать так, чтобы в старом доме снова стало шумно, — обернувшись, он положил руку на плечо Реджи и заглянул ему в глаза. — Реджи, я хочу, чтобы ты со своей невестой жил здесь. После Войны. Я знаю, что твой дом был разрушен во время бомбежки, и на то, чтобы его заново отстроить, уйдут годы. Разве это подходящее начало для молодой семьи?

— Гарольд, — с благоговейным ужасом проговорил Реджи. — Гарольд, мы не можем…

— На самом деле, ты должен, иначе придется стреляться на рассвете на большой лужайке, — произнес Гарольд, и в его взгляд наконец-то вернулся смех. Он сунул руку за борт кителя, отгибая ткань, отчего медали ярко вспыхнули, и достал из внутреннего кармана сложенную втрое толстую пачку бумаг. — Я собирался отдать тебе это после, но… что ж, мне бы хотелось, чтобы у него был хозяин.

— Что… — начал Реджи. Он взял бумаги, развернул их и изумленно раскрыл рот, стоило его взгляду скользнуть по изящному официальному шрифту. — Боже мой. Гарольд…

— Лэтэм-холл ваш, мой друг. Единственная оговорка — вы позволите мне жить здесь, с вами, до конца моих дней.

На глазах Реджи, обжигая, выступили слезы.

— Гарольд… — справившись с ними, он расхохотался и обнял Гарольда, с силой хлопнув его по спине. — Да! Я ведь думал, свадьба разлучит нас, что ты будешь здесь, в Суссексе, а я в Лондоне.

— Никогда, старина, — поклялся Гарольд, столь же яростно возвращая объятие.

Стиснув плечи Гарольда еще один, последний раз, Реджи широко улыбнулся своему лучшему другу, чье лицо казалось размытым сквозь застилавшие глаза слезы.

— Скажем Элеоноре вместе.

— Видеть невесту перед свадьбой не полагается, — возразил Гарольд. Его глаза тоже блестели. — Как на твоем шафере, на мне лежит обязанность следить за соблюдением всех традиций.

— К черту традиции. Теперь мы семья — мы трое, — воскликнул Реджи. Взяв Гарольда за предплечье, он заставил его отвернуться от лестницы и направился прямо в другое крыло дома на поиски невесты.

 

~~~

 

**Возвращение былой славы?**

**Имя Шерлока Холмса, консультирующего детектива Скотланд-Ярда, подвергшегося в прошлом гонениям, было очищено после того, как правда раскрылась**

Текст: Кэти Кларк

Дата публикации: 19 февраля 2007, 10:56 GMT

Былая слава Шерлока Холмса, некогда любимца лондонской прессы, была восстановлена. На пресс-конференции, состоявшейся сегодня утром в Скотланд-Ярде, заместитель комиссара Миллер выразил Холмсу официальную благодарность за его секретную деятельность по разрушению преступной организации Джеймса Мориарти, известного публике как Ричард Брук.

В марте 2004 года Лондон потряс ряд громких преступлений, в том числе взлом Лондонского Тауэра. Холмс был арестован, однако ему удалось скрыться из рук полиции, фиктивно взяв в заложники своего помощника, отставного капитана медицинской службы сухопутных войск Великобритании Джона Ватсона. Позднее ветерана Войны в Ираке обвинили в соучастии в организации побега Холмса, однако после разразившегося в Скотланд-Ярде коррупционного скандала все обвинения с него были сняты.

В последующие годы, после распространения по всему Лондону граффити и плакатов в поддержку его и Холмса, Ватсон обрел определенную неформальную известность. Появились такие слоганы, как «Я веду Войну Ватсона» и «Я верю в Шерлока». Движение получило развитие в крупных городах по всему миру, а также, отчасти благодаря популярности блога Ватсона, в Интернете.

Война Ватсона. Для просмотра фотографий [нажать здесь].

В последнее время ходят слухи, что Холмс собирается подать иск о защите чести и достоинства против Китти Райли, чья не имеющая под собой оснований книга о его мнимой преступной деятельности на протяжении трех недель в августе 2004 года являлась в Лондоне бестселлером.

 

~~~~

 

**Понедельник, 22 октября 2012 года**

Агент по продаже недвижимости Мэдж Грейнджер вошла в великолепный холл и с благоговейным трепетом, подкрашенным грустью, окинула его взглядом. Похожий на шахматную доску из черного и белого мрамора пол сохранился довольно неплохо, но вот деревянные планки на стенах были поцарапаны, а каменная кладка местами выщерблена и повсюду покрыта скопившейся за минувшие годы копотью и сажей из камина. Обидно, что дому позволили прийти в такой упадок.

Когда миссис Стюарт связалась с их офисом, Мэдж уже была прекрасно подготовлена. Лэтэм-холл не значился в списках как имеющая ценность усадьба. По правде говоря, в Суссексе про него практически ничего не было известно, и это вызывало в Мэдж бесконечное раздражение. Она считала себя обязанной знать свой рынок, а Лэтэм-холл как раз входил в него наравне с Петуортом, Аппарком и Бейтманс [2]. Конечно, такие дома могли бы перейти к Национальному фонду [3], но на их восстановление понадобилось бы слишком много денег, так что спорным строениям вроде Лэтэм-холла туда хода не было — во всяком случае, государственных средств на них не отпустят.

Впрочем, оставалась надежда, что ей удастся отыскать богатого покупателя, который приобретет усадьбу в имеющемся виде. У Мэдж была пара контактов, однако, при таком экономическом климате их, казалось, с каждым годом становилось все меньше. Но даже если ничего не выйдет, здесь за одну землю можно было получить приличное состояние. Конечно, будет ужасно обидно, если здание снесут, чтобы на его месте построить многоквартирный дом или отдать участок под типовую застройку, но данное решение было уже не во власти Мэдж.

— Я знаю, как трудно продавать усадьбу, которая так долго находилась в семейной собственности, — сочувственно произнесла она, надеясь, что молодая женщина на последних месяцах беременности не забьется в рыданиях от мысли о продаже родового гнезда.

Но та просто улыбнулась Мэдж и ответила:

— О, вовсе нет. В смысле, сейчас это родовой дом моего мужа. Но…

Рассмеявшись, она покачала головой. Миссис Софи Стюарт была невысокой и хорошенькой, с золотистой, как мед, кожей и крашеными светлыми прядями в волосах. Мэдж предположила, что она на седьмом месяце.

— Все это очень сложно. Я даже не знаю той истории, с тех пор, как мы поженились, прошло всего три года. Честно говоря, дом показался мне немного… жутким, точно в нем живут привидения.

Ничего удивительного. Такие вот старые дома полны скрипов и холодных пятен. Мэдж окинула Софи быстрым и незаметным, но внимательным взглядом, отмечая раскрасневшиеся щеки и тяжелое дыхание.

— Если вы не против, я могу сама все осмотреть. Без обид, моя дорогая, но у вас такой вид, словно вам не помешало бы немного отдохнуть, — предложила она.

Софи опустила ладонь на живот, на ее лице появилась согласная улыбка.

— Спасибо. Я все время говорю себе: еще какая-то пара месяцев. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, я буду на кухне. Заварить вам чаю?

— Пожалуйста.

Мэдж еще раз улыбнулась и пересекла холл, решив начать с верхнего этажа. Она понимала, почему молодая пара захотела продать усадьбу. На содержание старого дома вроде этого уйдет целое состояние — состояние, которое лучше потратить на новорожденного.

Она задумалась, гадая, как так вышло, что семейство Стюартов поселилось в Лэтэм-холле. Похоже, после возвращения в офис ей следует копнуть поглубже.

 

~~~

 

Кухня в Лэтэм-холле была огромной, а ее обстановка последний раз обновлялась еще в шестидесятые, так что готовка, пока ею не занялась Софи, представляла собой сущий кошмар. Впрочем, Софи вышла замуж не ради денег, которые, по идее, должны быть у человека, живущего в старинной помещичьей усадьбе. У нее никогда не было такой цели, и имевшиеся средства ее вполне устраивали. Микроволновка, наряду с кофеваркой и миксером, была необходима. Хлебопечка являлась роскошью, но она прекрасно окупила отданные за нее сумасшедшие деньги возможностью получать свежие пшеничные батоны и банановые маффины по выходным.

Софи включила чайник и сосредоточилась на рецепте хлеба с корицей и изюмом. За окном виднелись молодые деревья, раскинувшие ветви над некогда красивой лужайкой позади дома, теперь уже давным-давно заросшей сорняками и высокой травой. Листва на них начала окрашиваться в яркие цвета. Софи любила осень и надеялась, что, где бы они в конце концов ни остались жить, там будет хотя бы крошечный кусочек этой красоты. Небольшой задний двор, решила она, — такое место, где она могла бы разбить маленький садик, посадить пару тенистых деревьев, возможно, устроить качели, когда их малыш достаточно подрастет.

Впрочем, она чувствовала себя слишком усталой, чтобы включать хлебопечку, и просто оперлась о кухонный стол, дожидаясь, когда закипит чайник. Казалось, в последнее время у нее от любого, самого ничтожного движения перехватывало дыхание. Еще целых два месяца беременности — это чересчур долго. В следующий раз вынашивать ребенка мог бы и Итан. Прямо как морской конек.

— Элли? — позвал дрожащий голос из солнечного пятна у задней двери, где в инвалидном кресле с электрическим приводом сидел глубокий старик. Прищурившись, тот осмотрелся; в последнее время он видел не дальше, чем на десять футов.

— Я Софи, папа. Помните? — извиняющимся тоном спросила Софи и, как могла, заспешила к нему. К девяноста трем годам память стала совсем подводить его, и мысленно он вернулся в те дни, когда его жена еще была жива. Софи никогда с ней не встречалась, но ее портреты были развешаны по всему дому.

— Софи, — повторил он, глядя на нее такими зоркими когда-то глазами. Его губы медленно изогнулись в улыбке. — Софи, малышка. Девушка Итана.

— Все верно, папа, — Софи поцеловала старика в щеку. — Не хотите чаю?

Фыркнув, он широко улыбнулся ей.

— Бренди, хорошая ты моя девочка.

— Нужно чай, — примирительно произнесла она. — Так распорядился доктор.

— К черту докторов. Я уже пережил всех своих докторов, кроме последнего. Он мальчишка. Шарлатан!

Рассмеявшись, Софи еще раз ласково поцеловала старика и пошла заваривать чай. Она могла лишь молиться, чтобы дожить до его возраста и сохранить такое хорошее здоровье. Старик обладал организмом быка и непоколебимым характером в придачу. Конечно, одних слов здесь мало, и, как бы ее это ни мучило, настала пора отправить его туда, где ему обеспечат надлежащий постоянный уход.

Естественно, Итан был не в восторге от решения продать усадьбу, но они столько раз обсуждали свои финансовые возможности и так и не нашли способа, при котором могли бы позволить себе завести ребенка, заботиться о Реджинальде и содержать старое, разваливающееся на глазах поместье. На самом деле, продажа дома решила бы все проблемы, хотя, конечно, было грустно думать, что они навсегда оставят место, где выросло три поколения Стюартов. Реджинальд и Элеонора поженились прямо здесь, в Лэтэм-холле, сразу после Войны, и эта традиция сохранялась вплоть до ее собственного брака с Итаном. Они станут последними Стюартами, чья свадьба прошла тут.

Мысль об Итане напомнила ей, что тот должен был уже вернуться домой. Единица — быстрый набор номера, два гудка, а потом _писк_ , и Софи вздохнула. Боже, она просто ненавидит автоответчик.

— Итан? Приехала агент по недвижимости. Я думала, ты к этому времени уже будешь дома. Надеюсь, ты опять задерживаешься из-за какого-нибудь богатого клиента и пробок. Люблю тебя.

Она повесила трубку как раз в тот момент, когда сверху донесся звук удара. К счастью, исходил он не от инвалидного кресла, в котором сидел задремавший Реджинальд. Торопливо отключив чайник, Софи проковыляла — да, проковыляла — к двери и окликнула:

— Мэдж?

Никакого ответа, кроме оглушительно громкого хлопка закрывшейся двери.

Софи почувствовала, как внутри потихоньку начала разрастаться тревога. А если что-то случилось?

— Мэдж? — крикнула она громче и, выйдя в холл, посмотрела наверх. Связываться с лестницей ей хотелось только в том случае, если не останется никаких других вариантов.

Движение за перилами привлекло ее взгляд, а проблеск чего-то светлого заставил сердце пропустить удар. Мэдж пришла в платье насыщенного темно-синего оттенка, вспомнила Софи, но то, что она увидела, было ближе к светло-оливковому. Мог ли в доме находиться кто-нибудь еще, возможно, помощник, работающий вместе с Мэдж?

А затем что-то врезалось в каменную балюстраду, стало падать, падать, размахивая руками и ногами, и, наконец, под отчаянный крик Софи тело Мэдж Грейнджер, агента по продаже недвижимости, ударилось об пол из белого и черного мрамора, залив все вокруг ярко-алой кровью.  
______________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1] Цитата их «Генриха V» Уильяма Шекспира, акт III, сцена 1_

_**Король Генрих** _

_Что ж, снова ринемся, друзья, в пролом,  
Иль трупами своих всю брешь завалим!_

_(Перевод Е. Бируковой)_

_[2] **Петуорт-хаус (Petworth House)** — загородная резиденция Чарльза Сеймура, 6-го герцога Сомерсета, выстроенная для него в 1688 году в Петуорте (близ Чичестера, графство Западный Суссекс) на руинах средневекового дворца барона Перси — племянника Генриха III._

_**Аппарк (Uppark)** — усадьба XVII века в Южном Хартинге, Петерсфилд, Западный Суссекс, построенная для Форда Грея, первого графа Танкервилля._

_**Бейтманс (Bateman's )** — усадьба XVII века в Бервоше, Восточный Суссекс, известная тем, что с 1902 года и до своей смерти в 1936 году в ней жил Редьярд Киплинг._

_[3] **Национальный фонд объектов исторического интереса либо природной красоты** (National Trust for Places of Historic Interest or Natural Beauty), обычно именуемый просто **Национальный фонд** (National Trust) — британская некоммерческая и негосударственная организация, основанная в 1894 году для охраны «берегов, сельской местности и зданий Англии, Уэльса и Северной Ирландии». _


	2. Chapter 2

**Четверг, 25 октября 1945 года**

— Вот тебе и день или два, — произнес Гарольд, наливая две щедрые порции бренди. Реджи показалось, что он расслышал в голосе друга едва различимую горечь, но это было вполне понятно. Бок о бок они прошли через жизнь, смерть и нечто гораздо более худшее, а теперь женщина сумела сделать то, что не удалось целой немецкой армии.

Несмотря на слабую нотку грусти, которой, по идее, следовало сделаться сильнее, на лице Реджи продолжала сиять улыбка, не оставлявшая его все те четыре чудесных дня, что прошли со свадьбы.

— Клянусь душой, Гарольд, тебе необходимо найти подходящую женщину. Я чувствую себя другим человеком, — он принял бокал и поднял его, приготовившись произнести тост. — За то, чтобы ты нашел свою судьбу, старина. Это, знаешь ли, не без причины называется «супружеским счастьем».

— Буду наслаждаться им с твоих слов, — не притронувшись к напитку, Гарольд сел в свое кресло напротив Реджи и грустно улыбнулся. Горевший в камине огонь отбрасывал на них пляшущие отблески, наполнял комнату дымным теплом, отгоняя прочь холод и сырость Лэтэм-холла. — Семью и супружество я предоставляю тебе.

— Можешь говорить все, что хочешь, пока однажды ночью она не родит мне моего первенца — твоего крестника, — напомнил ему Реджи. — Я надеюсь, ты будешь рядом со мной ждать новостей от акушерки.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, — пообещал Гарольд.

От его слов улыбка Реджи сделалась шире, но лицо стало старше и печальнее. С тех самых пор, как они ступили в наполненный стрельбой ад и, пусть и не невредимые, вышли с другой его стороны, эти слова служили ориентиром, направлявшим все их поступки. Пролитая кровь превратила их в братьев, и это братство было куда крепче, чем даже то, что дают узы кровного родства.

— Всегда, — пообещал Реджи и только теперь выпил предложенный Гарольду тост.

На этот раз Гарольд тоже выпил, и их довольные вздохи растворились в потрескивании пламени в камине. Перед ними расстилалось неизбежное и непредсказуемое будущее, но здесь и сейчас время остановилось, уступая место вечности: теплый огонь, хороший бренди и двое лучших друзей, делящих все это друг с другом. Человеку больше нечего было желать в этой жизни. Элеонора являлась для Реджи еще одним, дополнительным, источником счастья — единственным, который Гарольд не мог разделить с лучшим другом. Это была печальная мысль.

— Так где она сейчас? — спросил Гарольд, словно обладал сверхъестественной способностью читать мысли Реджи.

— В гостиной. Учится играть на фортепьяно. Пожалуй, от той части супружеского счастья, что включает разучивание гамм, я откажусь, — со смешком заявил Реджи. Чувствуя необходимость развеять тоскливые мысли, он перевел взгляд на квадратный подбородок Гарольда, теперь уже слегка заросший короткими темными волосками. — Не терял времени даром, да? — спросил он, вспомнив те давние дни, когда Гарольд носил бороду. Позже из-за армейских правил и устава ее пришлось сбрить, оставив только усы.

— Хочу быть готовым, когда понадобится позировать для заказанного тобой портрета.

Появившаяся на лице Гарольда улыбка, казалось, стерла минувшие годы. Восемь лет войны состарили его, и, хотя им удалось избежать серьезных ранений — не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что они всегда прикрывали спины друг друга — обоим понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы вынырнуть из воспоминаний.

Реджи одобрительно поднял бокал и осушил его.

— Это будет шедевр, — произнес он, вставая и протягивая Гарольду руку. — Еще?

Улыбка Гарольда, казалось, дрогнула, на мгновение сменившись грустью, а затем та пропала, словно ее никогда и не было.

— Боже, конечно, да, спасибо, — признательно ответил он, отдавая свой бокал. На его губах вновь заиграла улыбка.

Реджи кивнул и подошел к буфету, решив, что ему просто следует привыкнуть к тому, что его лучший друг снова носит бороду. С окончанием войны жизнь повернулась к ним обоим лучшей стороной, пусть даже Гарольд и продолжает настаивать на своем одиночестве.

 

~~~

 

**Четверг, 25 октября 2012 года**

После десяти лет, прожитых по большей части рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом, Джона Ватсона уже мало что могло удивить, включая сильно беременную женщину, яростно колотившую в дверь 221Б в четверг ранним утром. Насторожившись, Джон расстегнул молнию на куртке, чтобы иметь возможность легко выхватить пистолет. Женщина едва ли походила на наемного убийцу, но опыт — опять же благодаря дружбе с Шерлоком — научил его остерегаться любого человека с невинной внешностью. В конце концов, он сам был в своем роде профессионалом в том, чтобы выглядеть невинно, таковым на самом деле не являясь.

— Мисс? — окликнул Джон. — Могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Радуясь, что запер дверь, Джон вытащил из кармана ключ. Он ходил в «Speedy’s» за сандвичем на завтрак, после того как обнаружил, что у них опять закончились яйца, а отлучаясь ненадолго, он обычно оставлял дверь открытой.

— Ой. Ох, слава богу, — воскликнула незнакомка, впиваясь в него отчаянным взглядом широко распахнутых глаз. Ее золотистая, как мед, кожа была недостаточно темной, чтобы скрыть залегшие под ними глубокие тени. — Это ведь вы, да? Доктор Ватсон?

— Да, — сопротивляясь острому желанию сообщить женщине, что не является акушером-гинекологом, Джон прошел мимо нее, собираясь открыть дверь. Либо она была клиенткой и тогда остро нуждалась в чашке чая и удобном стуле, чтобы присесть, либо находилась здесь с какими-то гнусными намерениями, которые лучше всего сохранить в секрете. — Эм, вы ко мне или к Шерлоку?

— К Шерлоку Холмсу. Но вы… вы работаете вместе, не так ли? — спросила она, наклоняя голову в знак благодарности за то, что Джон придержал для нее дверь. — Вы ведете блог. Я читала его.

Войдя следом, Джон закрыл и запер дверь.

— Да, ведем. Вернее, я веду, — ответил он. Коридор заливал тусклый свет, предоставляя Джону возможность окинуть незнакомку взглядом. У него давно вошло в привычку пытаться думать, как Шерлок, и, несмотря на то, что он знал, что так не умеет, попыток Джон не оставлял.

Врачебный опыт сообщал, что у незнакомки хорошее здоровье, беременность протекает благополучно, без каких-либо осложнений и проблем для здоровья. Впрочем, спала она плохо, но, догадался Джон, скорее не из-за ребенка, а по каким-то иным причинам — если только у нее не было немыслимого намерения обвинить Шерлока в отцовстве. Джон прикусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться над этой мыслью.

На девушке была со вкусом подобранная одежда для беременных. Ни один из предметов гардероба явно не приобретался в секонд-хенде, хотя в то же время ее костюм не выглядел настолько откровенно вышедшим из-под руки дизайнера, как это было с одеждой, предпочитаемой упомянутым консультирующим детективом. Впрочем, ничего больше о незнакомке Джон сказать не мог. Не особо загорелая, милый голос с абсолютно нормальным произношением… Шерлок с одного взгляда, несомненно, выяснит больше.

Девушка вздохнула, кажется, облегченно, и завозилась, открывая сумку. Та была настолько большой, что живо напомнила Джону рюкзак, с которым он ходил в бой. Его объемы оправдывало то, что в нем хранились аптечка, вода и запасные патроны. На всякий случай, вдруг в сумке есть оружие, Джон не спускал глаз с рук незнакомки, хотя уже начал сомневаться, что та представляет собой какую-либо угрозу, за исключением вероятности преждевременных родов. 

— Мой муж… его арестовали. За убийство, — произнесла девушка, и ее голос оборвался, стоило ей неловко извлечь наружу маниловый конверт. — Пожалуйста. Скажите, что можете помочь. Он не делал этого. Я знаю, что не делал.

Джон изобразил на лице свою самую лучшую ободряющую улыбку и предложил ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться на семнадцать ведущих в гостиную ступеней.

— Пойдемте наверх. Я приготовлю чаю, а потом выясню, не сумею ли разыскать для вас Шерлока.

 

~~~

 

Когда-то Джон прилагал настоящие усилия, чтобы принимать участие в беседе с клиентами, смотреть на них и пытаться определить, может ли он увидеть те крошечные знаки, которые с такой легкостью читает Шерлок. Впрочем, теперь он просто смотрел на Шерлока. Иногда ему казалось, что у него хроническое заболевание, которое заставляет его сосредоточивать внимание на Шерлоке, практически полностью игнорируя все остальное.

— Его арестовали во вторник утром, на следующий… следующий день после того, как наша первый агент по недвижимости… Они сказали, он ударил ее по голове лампой и т-толкнул… 

У Софи перехватило дыхание, она нащупала коробку салфеток, которую Джон, наученный многолетним опытом работы с клиентами, обращавшимися за помощью в расследовании убийства, поставил рядом с ее чашкой.

Пронзительные серебристо-голубые глаза сузились, отчего залегшие в их уголках морщинки сделались заметнее. Затем Шерлок покосился на Джона и сжал губы, безмолвно давая понять, что требует, чтобы Софи возвращалась к рассказу.

Джон согласно улыбнулся и поспешил отвести взгляд, прежде чем Шерлок смог бы прочесть в нем слишком многое. Теперь, десять лет спустя, это стало его последней ложью, самой последней тайной, которую ему удалось сохранить от Шерлока, давным-давно ясно давшего понять, что он думает об эмоциях и отношениях. До тех пор пока в Шерлоке будет теплиться интерес, Джон останется его единственным настоящим другом и ничего больше.

— Не торопитесь, — мягко посоветовал Софи Джон.

Всхлипнув, Софи вытерла нос и откинулась на спинку, поморщившись, когда старый диван, столько лет сохранявший очертания Шерлока, неудобно просел под ней.

— Простите. Итан должен был быть дома… из-за агента, — посмотрев на них, объяснила она. Ее взгляд остановился на Джоне, чьи внешность и поведение ничем не отличались от обычных. Люди обращались за помощью к Шерлоку, но неизменно оборачивались к Джону, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно. — Он ехал домой. Я позвонила ему, но его аккумулятор… и полиция, там сказали, у него нет алиби…

— Дом оформлен на его имя? — перебил Шерлок, вновь сосредоточивая на ней взгляд ярких, как лазеры, глаз и складывая под подбородком кончики пальцев — неизменно добрый знак, что дело наконец-то сумело его привлечь.

Софи посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами и кивнула.

— Да, по доверенности. Он все еще принадлежит папе… в смысле, его прадедушке…

— Реджинальду Стюарту.

Глаза Софи раскрылись еще шире.

— Как…

— Вы живете в Суссексе недавно, но ваш муж там вырос, — продолжил Шерлок. — Вы сами выросли в городе, Итана встретили, скорее всего, в университете. Судя по обручальному кольцу, поженились до окончания учебы, но создавать семью не спешили, скорее всего, ждали, пока Итан обретет устойчивое финансовое положение — по-прежнему в Суссексе, хотя возможностей больше в Лондоне. Он не хочет идти на риск слишком далеко от места, где вырос, несмотря на необходимость продать Лэтэм-холл.

— Да, — изумленно выдохнула Софи. — Ребенок и то, что нужно заботиться о Реджинальде, не позволяют нам содержать… Подождите, откуда вы знаете, что это Лэтэм-холл?

— Лэтэм-холл — единственное поместье в ваших краях с парадным залом, которое не значится в списках Национального фонда.

Ее глаза округлились до размера блюдец. Как и следовало ожидать, она обернулась к Джону, и тот улыбнулся.

— Он такой, — произнес он, даже не подумав скрыть звучащую в голосе гордость.

Все еще чувствуя благоговейный ужас, Софи вновь посмотрела на Шерлока.

— Вы…

— Прекрасно, — перебил Шерлок и порывисто встал. — Мы возьмем дело. Джон, завтра едем в Суссекс. Займись этим.

Кивнув их последнему клиенту, он с улыбкой посмотрел на Джона, отчего сердце у того пропустило удар, и вылетел из комнаты, как хотелось надеяться, укладывать вещи.

— И это все? Вы поможете? Правда? — оторопело переспросила Софи.

— Правда, — пообещал Джон.

 

~~~

 

— Единственный «Лэтэм-холл», который мне удалось найти, — это здание в университете Вирджинии, — произнес Джон, прежде чем подцепить палочками еще лапши. Взмахнув ими, он спросил: — Есть что-нибудь в полицейских отчетах?

Шерлок недовольно заворчал, вертя одну из палочек между пальцами и над костяшками с такой скоростью, что ее концы казались размытыми. 

— Тебе будет приятно отметить, что полиция в Суссексе столь же некомпетентна, сколь и здесь, хотя научная база у нее не в пример хуже.

— Очаровательно. Ешь свои креветки, — велел Джон и постучал по пенопластовой коробке, забытой рядом с теперь уже пустым маниловым конвертом.

Тихо фыркнув, Шерлок взял вторую палочку и открыл коробку.

— Подобный уровень жестокости крайне редок. Он говорит о гневе. Ярости.

— Люди могут становиться жуткими собственниками, когда речь заходит об их жилищах, — заметил Джон, припоминая различные и весьма болезненные происшествия, случавшиеся с ворами, забиравшимися за все эти годы в 221Б.

Проигнорировав Джона, Шерлок подцепил палочками рис и вновь впился взглядом в полицейский отчет. Джон давно привык, что на него не обращают внимания, и довольствовался просто видом жующего Шерлока. Прекратив разговор, он продолжил рыться в Интернете, на этот раз запустив поиск по имени Софи Стюарт.

Полчаса прошли в тишине и покое, нарушаемых лишь шелестом бумаги, скрипом пенопласта и торопливым перестуком клавиш ноутбука Джона. Скорость, с которой Джон печатал, за минувшие годы несравнимо выросла. _Падение агента по продаже недвижимости_ , пронеслось у него в голове, но для названия фразе не хватало определенного изящества. Кроме того, не было никакого смысла даже думать разместить пост, пока расследование не закончено. За время работы с Шерлоком Джон успел усвоить, что в его деле необходима определенная непредвзятость.

— Ну что? — в пустоту спросил Шерлок. Он откинулся на спинку, отчего его позвоночник хрустнул, точно взорвавшаяся хлопушка, и вытянул под столом ноги. Дорогие дизайнерские туфли уткнулись в старые кроссовки Джона, но никто из них и не подумал подвинуться.

Зная, чего ждет Шерлок, Джон открыл одну из предыдущих вкладок.

— Три года назад двадцать второго июня в Лэтэм-холле Софи Уилсон вышла замуж за Итана Стюарта, — оттолкнув в сторону опустевшую коробку, он развернул ноутбук к Шерлоку, чтобы показать тому фотографии из альбома на «Фейсбуке». — Дом смотрится очень мило.

Шерлок повернулся боком, убирая ноги от Джона.

— Реджинальд Стюарт, хозяин Лэтэм-холла, — задумчиво протянул он и постучал пальцем по фотографии, на которой был изображен пожилой мужчина в инвалидном кресле, сидящий напротив гостей невесты. Вместо смокинга на нем была надета оливково-зеленая форма.

— Вторая Мировая война, не так ли? — спросил Джон, извлекая из памяти немногочисленные сохранившиеся сведения о военной истории. Его служба в армии давно кончилась, а половина ее и вовсе прошла на другом континенте.

Шерлок не пожал плечами только потому, что редко признавал, что чего-то не знает, даже если это было важно.

— И никакого интересного криминального прошлого? — уточнил он, касаясь тачпада, чтобы пролистать фотографии.

— Ты единственный человек на планете, который был бы рад обнаружить, что милая молодая девушка, готовящаяся стать матерью, на самом деле бывший убийца или серийный киллер, — с явной нежностью укорил Джон.

На лице Шерлока промелькнула лукавая улыбка, от которой у Джона чуть не остановилось сердце.

— Смотри шире, Джон, — недовольно проворчал Шерлок. — Контрабанда, аферы, отмывание денег…

— Вот бы это было отмыванием денег, — поддразнил Джон.

Шерлок со смехом продолжил пролистывать фотографии, представлявшие собой стандартный свадебный набор: невеста в белом, жених и друзья жениха в черном, подружки невесты в разнообразных платьях из жуткой розовой тафты, ни одно из которых не будет одето снова. Потом пошли индивидуальные портреты, снятые рядом с живописным камином с латунным экраном и цветами на каминной полке.

На каждую фотографию у Шерлока уходило едва ли больше секунды, впрочем, все важные детали он, несомненно, замечал с первого взгляда. Джон пытался не отставать, но разглядел что-то на одном из снимков лишь тогда, когда Шерлок уже открыл следующее изображение.

— Подожди, — протянув руку, произнес он. — Верни назад.

Бросив на Джона заинтересованный взгляд, Шерлок снова открыл фотографию Реджинальда Стюарта. Тому, должно быть, уже исполнилось восемьдесят, возможно, даже девяносто, но он вроде бы вполне осознавал, где находится, и был счастлив. Его взгляд казался ярким и сосредоточенным, а улыбка искренней. Форма на нем выглядела опрятной и тщательно отглаженной, все медали и орденские планки были выровнены и отполированы. Если не учитывать очень современное инвалидное кресло с электроприводом, он смотрелся в старомодной комнате с массивным камином крайне органично. Это фото ничем не уступало прочим, за исключением портившего задний фон размытого пятна.

— Что это? — спросил Джон, проводя пальцем по странному мутному участку слева от Реджинальда. Было такое впечатление, будто стоявший за спиной старика человек положил тому на плечо руку.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок полностью отвернул ноутбук от Джона.

— Я бы сказал, что здесь наложение кадров, но снимок был сделан цифровой камерой, без проявления пленки. Вероятно, отражение фотографа, — решил он и открыл следующее изображение.

— Нет, подожди. Верни назад, — возразил Джон.

Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но покорно открыл предыдущую фотографию.

— Если ты только попытаешься _намек_ …

— Да, да, знаю, на привидение, — перебил Джон. — Но ты должен признать, что это может быть человек. Вот голова, а это похоже на руку, лежащую у старика на плече…

— Или это может быть вспышка, которая отразилась в не попавшем в кадр окне слева. Вместо того чтобы сваливать все на сверхъестественные явления, давай все же возложим вину на тех, кто на самом деле к этому причастен: на плечи некомпетентного фотографа, — Шерлок решительно открыл следующий снимок, изображавший Софи и ее подружку. — Скорее всего, тот женат на некомпетентном свадебном распорядителе, решившем заполонить все розовой тафтой.

Джон рассмеялся.

 

~~~

 

**Пятница, 26 октября 2012 года**

Затопившие Лэтэм-холл кроваво-алые и золотые огни заходящего солнца вызывали у Джона невольный трепет. Фасад прорезали глубокие тени, а окна казались темными и зловещими. Сложенный из песочно-бежевых камней и покрытый белой штукатуркой прямоугольник дома навевал недобрые предчувствия, хотя для помещичьей усадьбы Лэтэм-холл был весьма маленьким и компактным.

Они довольно поздно выехали из Лондона, потом сняли комнаты в местной сетевой гостинице. Утром Шерлок хотел еще поваляться в постели и позавтракать, благо здесь в начале двадцатых годов произошло жуткое убийство, но Джон высказался категорически против, предпочтя включить водонагреватель и перестелить кровати, чтобы не пришлось делить их с клопами. К тому времени, когда с грязью было покончено, стало слишком поздно, чтобы идти в расположенный в гостинице ресторан. У Джона яростно урчало в животе, и пока такси не выехало на ведущую к Лэтэм-холлу заросшую сорняками гравийную дорожку, он подумывал, не будет ли грубостью попросить Софи приготовить им сандвич или что-нибудь вроде того.

Впрочем, теперь сандвича ему не хотелось. Что-то в этой усадьбе будило инстинкты, возрождая воспоминания о сожженных и заброшенных домах в Ираке. Они были там повсюду, и очень быстро некоторые из них начинали вызывать у солдат нехорошие ощущения. Такие предчувствия он испытывал и сейчас, даже несмотря на уверенность, что самое худшее из всего, что здесь может с ним случиться — это вероятность впервые за всю свою медицинскую практику принимать роды.

— Он словно сошел со страниц романа Агаты Кристи, — пытаясь отвлечься, заметил Джон.

— Надеюсь, все гораздо интереснее, — отозвался Шерлок и вышел из такси, оставив Джона расплачиваться с водителем. Без колебаний он поднялся по парадному крыльцу к огромным, лаково блестящим черным дверям и постучал. Изданный дверным молотком из потускневшей латуни звук разнесся как удар грома.

Джон направился следом, и, когда такси поехало обратно, он почти различил шум винтов вертолета, взмывшего в небо, чтобы вернуться к своим. Джону пришлось подавить инстинктивное желание нащупать убранный за пояс пистолет.

Как только он поднялся на крыльцо, одна из двух огромных створок со скрипом отворилась.

— Мистер Холмс. Доктор, — с нервной улыбкой поприветствовала их Софи. — Слава богу, вы приехали первыми. Новый агент будет здесь вечером, чтобы осмотреть усадьбу.

— Даже при условии, что ваш муж не в состоянии присутствовать? — спросил Шерлок и шагнул внутрь.

— Папа не очень хорошо себя чувствует, а из-за того, что случилось с Итаном… — улыбка Софи ослабла. Она кивнула Джону, когда тот вошел в слабо освещенную переднюю. — Я не могу… я не могу справиться со всем этим одна.

Шерлок уже унесся вперед, и теперь замер в ярком пятне света. Пол был выложен белыми и черными квадратами и напоминал гигантскую шахматную доску. Общение с клиентами в очередной раз досталось Джону, хотя тот и не был против. Сейчас он уже привык к этому.

— Так мистер Сюарт здесь? Я имею в виду старшего.

Продолжая всхлипывать, Софи кивнула.

— Он в нижней гостиной. Ему там нравится. Мы не стали устанавливать лифт, а просто закрыли большую часть дома. Наши спальни тоже внизу, в том же крыле, что и кухня.

Джон чуть не спросил, была ли это та же комната, где делались свадебные фотографии, но удержался. Незачем было ей напоминать, да и вынуждать ее думать, будто абсолютно нормальное расследование пересекло черту и превратилось в отвратительное вынюхивание, тоже было ни к чему. Большинство людей совершенно неправильно представляли себе то, чем занимались они с Шерлоком.

— Могу я с ним встретиться? — вместо этого спросил Джон. — Я имею в виду, как врач. Как вы сказали, он не мог с легкостью воспринять случившееся.

— Конечно. Очень мило с вашей стороны, что вы предложили это, — с едва заметным облегчением ответила Софи. — Он любит, когда к нему приходят гости, хотя иногда… ну, его подводит память. Иногда он думает, что сейчас опять настало послевоенное время. Как-то так.

Следом за ней Джон пошел по черно-белому полу. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что зал с трех сторон опоясывают балконы. Четвертую занимала огромная раздвоенная лестница, сходившаяся на расположенной ровно посередине стены площадке.

— Вот его портрет, — произнесла Софи. Остановившись, она указала на огромную, написанную маслом картину, висевшую на стене над площадкой.— Это прадедушка Итана Реджинальд, это его жена Элеонора, а это их шафер.

Картина изображала сидящую пару — мужчину в старомодной форме армейского майора и женщину в украшенном кружевом белом платье. Между ними стоял второй мужчина, на этот раз с нашивками капитана. Его левая рука покоилась на плече сидящего мужчины, и неожиданно это напомнило Джону ту фотографию. Вероятно, фотограф просто умело наложил портрет молодого Реджинальда Стюарта на фото, показывавшее, каким тот стал сейчас.

— Кто этот капитан? — заинтересованно спросил Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот теперь держал в руке ультрафиолетовый фонарик, озарявший пол голубоватым светом.

Софи снова взглянула на портрет.

— А, это капитан Лэтэм.

— Так же, как и Лэтэм-холл, — тихо повторил Джон. Позади него Шерлок едва слышно фыркнул, но поскольку невысказанное «очевидно» вслух он так и не произнес, Джон пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Да. Но он умер много лет назад. Думаю, даже раньше, чем родился отец Итана.

Повернувшись к залу спиной, Софи повела Джона налево по коридору вдоль фасада здания и остановилась перед первой дверью слева. Распахнув ее, она мягко окликнула: 

— Папа? 

— Элли? — отозвался дрожащий голос.

Софи печально посмотрела на Джона.

— Его жена, — тихо произнесла она и, войдя в комнату, сказала: — Нет, папа. Это Софи. Я привела кое-кого с вами познакомиться.

Джон вслед за ней вошел в комнату и торопливо осмотрелся. В стене напротив находились два высоких узких окна, верхняя часть которых была выполнена в форме арок. Остальные стены занимали книжные полки, заканчивающиеся только у камина, который Джон уже видел на свадебных фотографиях. Он не топился, но в комнате было тепло от работающего обогревателя.

Около обогревателя в инвалидном кресле сидел Реджинальд Стюарт. На нем были пижама и халат, колени укрывало одеяло. На спинке кресла нежелательным напоминанием о давних «плохих днях» Джона, наступивших сразу после войны, висела практичная алюминиевая трость. Три года, прошедшие с того дня, когда делались свадебные фотографии, сказались на Реджинальде не в лучшую сторону. Почти все его волосы выпали, и кожу на голове и тыльной стороне рук с шишковатыми пальцами усеивали старческие пятна.

Софи подошла прямо к нему, поцеловала в щеку и принялась возиться с одеялом. Джон пристально следил за ней, зная, что позже Шерлок станет задавать ему вопросы, но не разглядел в ее действиях ни малейшего намека на что-либо, кроме заботы, естественной для жены правнука.

— Папа, — присев рядом с инвалидным креслом, произнесла она. — Это доктор Ватсон.

— Еще один доктор? — выпалил старик, подозрительно прищурившись на Джона. — Шарлатаны! Все вы!

— Папа! — протестующее воскликнула Софи и бросила на Джона извиняющийся взгляд.

Покачав головой, тот подошел к креслу и протянул руку.

— Я не такой доктор, сэр. Я детектив.

Запрокинув голову, Реджинальд принялся с подозрением изучать его, после чего издал хриплый смешок и с удивительной силой, несмотря на то, что его руки немного тряслись, ответил на пожатие.

— Доктор-детектив, вы говорите? Что ж, тогда все в порядке! Элли, принеси пару бокалов бренди мне и…

— Джон, сэр. Джон Ватсон, — подсказал он, бросая на Софи предупреждающий взгляд. Старик должен был сидеть на настоящем коктейле из лекарств, ни одно из которых, как Джон был уверен, не станет действовать как следует в сочетании с бренди.

— Я принесу вам чаю, — ответила Софи и вышла.

Джон снял куртку и, придвинув одно из кресел ближе, сел. Обогреватель работал на полную мощность, отчего в комнате было жарко как в печке.

— Сэр…

— Чай, — раздраженно закашлявшись, перебил Реджинальд. — Иногда кажется, будто она считает, что здесь полевой госпиталь. Словно чай спасет от пулевого ранения в живот.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Джон покачал головой и попытался рассмеяться, но смех вышел хриплым и резким. В давно дремавшем уголке его сознания промелькнуло воспоминание об угрозе Билли Мюррея, пообещавшем, что если Джон решит сдохнуть у него на руках, последним, что тот выпьет, будет этот жуткий кофе, который хранится у них на базе, а не чашка настоящего чая — или пинта пива, если уж на то пошло.

— Значит, вы один из друзей Гарольда? — покачав головой, продолжил Реджинальд.

— Гарольда? В смысле, Гарольда Лэтэма? — спросил Джон, вспомнив портрет из зала.

— Лучший друг, какой когда-либо мог быть у человека, — с нежностью произнес Реджинальд. — Кажется, всю жизнь был рядом. Вместе со мной учился в школе. Вместе со мной прошел через _Ад_ , — мрачно добавил он. — Никогда меня не оставлял, старый добрый Гарольд.

— Очень достойно с его стороны, — заметил Джон, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Похоже, Реджинальд страдал болезнью Альцгеймера, хотя доктор и не был геронтологом или неврологом. Сейчас он работал только в качестве терапевта, если не считать залатывания ран, которыми их обоих нередко награждала Работа Шерлока.

Реджинальд кивнул, его голова качнулась, точно она была на пружине.

— Где он? — оглядываясь, неожиданно спросил он. — Снова решил напиться, а?

— У него были… — оборвав себя, Джон поправился. — У него есть проблемы с выпивкой?

Реджинальд покачал головой и принялся вертеть слишком большое для его пальца обручальное кольцо.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — с оживленной фальшивой улыбкой возразил он. — Он скоро вернется. Захватит нам пару стаканчиков, пока мы ждем.

Плотнее усевшись в кресле, Джон решил вернуть разговор в настоящее. Он не особо надеялся получить от старика полезную информацию, но был обязан хотя бы попытаться.

— Мистер Стюарт, вы не видели, чтобы в последние несколько дней здесь скрывался кто-нибудь подозрительный?

— М-м-м, нет, но я ездил в Лондон. Вам надо будет спросить у Гарольда, — Реджинальд понизил голос и наклонился вперед. — Бедняга, он не особо часто теперь выходит.

— Если бы _вы_ попытались припомнить, — чуть отчаянно подчеркнул Джон, — я был бы очень вам признателен.

Он подбадривающе улыбнулся, надеясь, что сумеет добыть что-нибудь интересное для Шерлока. Конечно, говорить тому, что им нужно допросить человека, который, вероятно, мертв уже двадцать или тридцать лет, он не собирался.

Боже, нет. Шерлоку вполне могло прийти в голову выкопать тело. Джон содрогнулся от этой мысли. Благодаря Шерлоку он в точности знал, сколько труда необходимо приложить, чтобы разрыть могилу, а его плечу совсем не были нужны подобные глупости — только не по такому холоду и сырости.

Но прежде чем Реджинальд успел что-нибудь ответить, телефон Джона завибрировал. Джон достал его из кармана куртки и увидел сообщение от Шерлока. Улыбнувшись, он вновь посмотрел на старика, но тот уже задремал.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — пробормотал Джон на тот случай, если Реджинальд просто решил дать отдых глазам, после чего как только мог тихо встал, перекинул куртку через руку и отправился искать Шерлока. Оставалось надеяться, что тому повезло больше, чем Джону.


	3. Chapter 3

**Четверг, 15 февраля 1946 года**

— Прости, Гарольд, Мне так жаль, что Элеонора не сможет к нам присоединиться, — едва войдя торопливым шагом в семейную столовую, бросился извиняться Реджи.

Гарольд встал из-за небольшого уютного столика на шестерых.

— Что-то случилось, старина? У тебя жутко взволнованный вид.

Не задерживаясь на то, чтобы застегнуть пиджак, он подошел к другу и протянул руку.

Казалось, мир яростно завертелся вокруг Реджи. Сердце гулко застучало о ребра; он не чувствовал себя так со времен Войны, с тех самых дней, когда в голове продолжал раздаваться грохот оружейной пальбы и разрывы бомб, хотя те давно умолкли, а сознание ликовало от мысли, что он все еще жив. Улыбаясь немного сумасшедшей улыбкой, он схватил Гарольда за руку, притянул к себе и радостно обнял.

— Это все Элли! — воскликнул он, ударив Гарольда по спине, и его голос зазвенел от смеха. — Она беременна!

На мгновение Гарольд застыл в руках Реджи, а затем хлопнул того между лопаток.

— Вот молодчина! — похвалил он и, отступив назад, сжал плечи друга. — Давно пора, черт возьми!

Все еще витая от счастья в облаках, Реджи позволил отвести себя к столу и усадить в его главе. Не возвращаясь на противоположный конец, Гарольд опустился рядом и окликнул прислугу.

— К ней приезжал врач, пока мы были в офисе, — торопливо выпаливая слова, принялся рассказывать Реджи. — Сказал, все хорошо, никаких проблем и все такое. Святый боже, я стану отцом!

— Ужасно рад за вас обоих, — похлопав Реджи по предплечью, Гарольд на мгновение сжал его руку, после чего крикнул: — Винсент! Где… — слуга появился в дверях, и Гарольд тут же велел: — Бегом за вином, Винсент. Неси «Де Кастельно». У нас праздник!

Ужин прошел в дымке смеха и шампанского, и, хотя на этом празднике присутствовали всего лишь двое, в каждом его мгновении таилось не меньше веселья, чем на вечеринке в большом банкетном зале. На краткий миг Реджи пожалел о решении Элеоноры обедать с подноса в комнате, где она могла бы съесть свой тост и бульон, не ощущая доносящихся с кухни ароматов: она едва успела дойти до верхней ступеньки, как ее замутило от запаха превосходного ростбифа. Доктор, правда, заверил, что подобные ощущения пройдут максимум через пару недель, и Реджи успокаивал себя обещанием, что после рождения ребенка устроит ей самый великолепный праздник, какой когда-либо видел Лэтэм-холл.

«Де Кастельно» тридцать четвертого года вскоре кончилось, и ему на смену появилось крайне хорошее «Поммери». Рука об руку друзья поднялись по лестнице в излюбленную трофейную комнату. Чувствуя, как кружится голова, Реджи со смехом обрушился в свое кресло и взял с поднесенного Винсентом подноса бокал.

— Последний, — объявил Реджи Винсенту и взмахнул свободной рукой.

— Глупости! У нас праздник, — запротестовал Гарольд.

— Последний, иначе бедняге Винсенту придется укладывать тебя в постель, потому что я отключусь прямо здесь на ковре, — Реджи указал на расстеленный перед камином прекрасный турецкий ковер, а затем еще раз отхлебнул великолепного шампанского.

— Или ты останешься тут со мной, — ярко сверкая глазами, хитро заметил Гарольд. Он наконец-то подошел к Реджи, сел напротив и предложил сигару. — Что за друг я буду, если отправлю тебя в таком состоянии в постель к беременной жене?

Реджи подался вперед и взял сигару. Правда, для этого ему пришлось приложить чуть больше усилий, чем того требовало простое действие.

— Мой лучший друг, — тепло произнес он, позволив Винсенту обрезать ее кончик.

Гарольд взмахом руки отослал Винсента из комнаты и, держа в руке американскую «Зиппо», склонился ближе.

— Навсегда, — серьезно пообещал он и крутанул колесико, расцвечивая заполнявший комнату уютный полумрак яркими искрами.

Приблизившись, Реджи поместил кончик сигары в пламя.

— Навсегда, — согласился он, с улыбкой встретив взгляд лучшего друга.

 

~~~

 

**Пятница, 26 октября 2012 года**

К тридцати годам Шерлок осознал незыблемость двух вещей: своего интеллекта и глупости почти всех окружающих. За последние же десять — за одним мучительно ужасным исключением — к ним прибавилась уверенность в третьей: Джон Ватсон всегда будет на его стороне.

Теперешнее расследование вновь доказывало, что второе заключение является более-менее верным. Шерлок знал это еще до отъезда с Бейкер-стрит. У Итана Стюарта была жена, он ждал ребенка. Между тем любовь способна вынудить людей вести себя нелогично, и эта нелогичность почти всегда заключалась в весьма конкретных предсказуемых поступках. Если бы Итан подозревал, что ребенок не от него, он набросился бы на наиболее подходящего кандидата или, возможно, на свою жену. Если бы он хотел денег, тогда очевидной мишенью становился его дед. Если бы он не желал покидать дом, ему, очевидно, просто требовалось отказаться подписывать договор о продаже. Убивать же агента не было вообще никакой необходимости.

Естественно, полиция Суссекса оказалась слишком глупой, чтобы осознать эти истины. Они не обнаружили ни мотива, ни существенных улик, а потому просто схватили того подозреваемого — если его только можно было назвать «подозреваемым» — у которого не было алиби.

На допросе в полиции Итан заявил, что был расстроен продажей усадьбы и потому решил вернуться домой пешком, а не на такси или общественном транспорте. Шерлок с легкостью мог проверить его слова, подключившись к подходящей сети камер видеонаблюдения, но тогда местные болваны остались бы вообще без подозреваемых и с неизвестным убийцей вдобавок. Соблазн предъявить им настоящего преступника был чересчур велик.

На полу, там, где упала жертва, ничего интересного не обнаружилось, поэтому Шерлок поднялся наверх, повернул направо, миновал дверь, которая, как он знал, вела в коридор для прислуги, и распахнул следующую створку. За ней находилась трофейная комната, где и был нанесен первый удар.

Шерлок вошел внутрь и нащупал на стене выключатель, но легкий хлопок по нему не принес никаких результатов. Впрочем, он по-прежнему держал в руке ультрафиолетовый фонарик. Он торопливо включил его, и комнату немедленно затопил бледно-голубой свет, а по стенам расползлись густые тени. Сразу же засветились все белые предметы: заячий мех, скелет обезьяны, скалящаяся с доски на стене голова полярного медведя.

Шерлок шагнул внутрь, вспоминая трофейную комнату в доме, где прошло его детство. Та, в которой он находился сейчас, пребывала в таком беспорядке, какой работавшая на его семью прислуга никогда бы не допустила. Все вокруг покрывал толстый слой пыли, чувствовался затхлый запах старого позабытого меха. Когда-то Шерлок знал назубок все названия костей из принадлежавшей его прадеду коллекции скелетов, и сейчас в памяти всплывали смутные, полустершиеся воспоминания — перечень различий в строении скелетов птиц, ящериц и животных, как четвероногих, так и двуногих.

Обернувшись, Шерлок заметил пустое место там, где прежде стояла лампа. В полицейском отчете в качестве орудия убийства упоминался торшер, который с такой силой обрушили на голову жертве, что ее череп разлетелся на костные осколки. Впрочем, каким-то чудом ей удалось прожить еще достаточно долго, чтобы на непослушных ногах выбраться за дверь — Шерлок миновал дверной проем и, стараясь не слишком широко переставлять ноги, отсчитал четыре шага между дверью и балконом, через перила которого жертва перевалилась и полетела вниз навстречу собственной смерти.

Четыре шага. Могла ли она протащиться эти четыре шага с пробитым черепом? Будет необходимо взглянуть на тело.

Шерлок вернулся к двери и, опустившись на колени, провел рукой по деревянному полу. С двух сторон доски были темными и отполированными, а посередине, там, где ковровая дорожка защищала дерево от солнца, тянулась более светлая полоса.

Встав на четвереньки, Шерлок положил фонарик на пол и внимательно уставился на него, следя за каждым движением. Единственным объяснением, как жертва могла найти достаточно сил, чтобы пересечь коридор и опрокинуться через перила, была инерция. Что возможно только в том случае, если бы пол был покатым. Но нет, фонарик лежал совершенно неподвижно, даже после того, как Шерлок легонько толкнул его, чтобы заставить катиться. Да, он покачнулся, но вскоре замер, под острым углом лизнув пол лучом света.

 _Джон_ , признав, что нуждается в его присутствии рядом, подумал Шерлок. Джон не всегда мог поставлять полезные сведения или проявлять проницательность, но его вопросы неизбежно оказывались тем, в чем нуждался детектив, чтобы подтолкнуть свои размышления по дороге, ведущей к разгадке тайны.

Шерлок быстро набрал сообщение — _Нужно, чтобы ты немедленно поднялся. ШХ_ — и сел, прислонившись спиной к стене в ожидании, когда его источник вдохновения присоединится к нему.

 

~~~

 

Поднявшись на лестницу, Джон завернул за угол и со вздохом произнес:

— Не далее как в двух футах справа от тебя есть банкетка, Шерлок.

Подчеркивая сказанное, он подошел к ней и положил на нее куртку.

Десять лет назад представшая картина поразила бы его; Шерлок, на первый взгляд, казался чересчур хорошо одетым и зацикленным на личной гигиене, чтобы растянуться на полу подобным образом. Пять лет назад, когда Шерлок вернулся после своей мнимой смерти, у Джона перехватило бы сердце от увиденного. Его на самом деле дважды доставляли в реанимацию с удушьем, после того как Шерлок по своему обычному безрассудству пугал его. Теперь же он просто принял это за знак, что Шерлок ведет себя естественно.

Стоило Джону приблизиться, как Шерлок поднял взгляд, встречаясь с ним глазами, но даже не подумал встать.

— Расследование уже успело нам надоесть? — улыбаясь, спросил Джон.

— Присаживайся, — пригласил Шерлок, продолжая успешно игнорировать такие смертельно скучные мелочи, как мебель.

— Если это какая-то там попытка напугать меня пауками или чем-нибудь еще, ничего не выйдет. Кто не бывал в пустыне, тот, знаешь ли, просто не видел насекомых, — Джон опустился на пол, чуть хрустнув суставами, хотя и не так сильно, как это могло бы выйти у другого человека его возраста.

— Как может женщина выйти из трофейной комнаты, — Шерлок указал на открытую дверь по другую сторону от него, — пересечь этот коридор и перевалиться через приходящиеся ей по пояс перила, при условии, что у нее пробит череп?

— Никак, — ответил Джон. — Не пойми меня неправильно… в свое время я повидал немало разгуливающих мертвецов, но…

— Немало _чего_?

Джон замолчал, столкнувшись взглядом с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами Шерлока. Мысленно еще раз прогнав сказанную им фразу, он рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Нет, не таких, как зомби. Это…

— Понятное дело, нет, — язвительно заметил Шерлок. — Объясни…

— Смотри, — перебил Джон. — Такое бывает, когда кого-то ранят, но адреналин или что-нибудь еще не дают упасть. Порой, если травматический шок или повреждение по каким-либо причинам не вызывают немедленной смерти, некоторые люди оказываются в состоянии прожить не один час, прежде чем умереть от, не знаю, внутреннего кровотечения, заражения крови или чего-то иного.

— Но это в случае ранения в туловище, — возразил Шерлок. — Или при попадании в голову пули малого калибра, которая может пройти по внутренним каналам черепа.

— Тогда шанс выжить есть, — согласился Джон. — Но в _этом_ случае, если только полицейский отчет был составлен абсолютно точно… — он пропустил мимо ушей шерлоково насмешливое хмыканье… — у жертвы не было ни малейшей возможности сделать хотя бы шаг без посторонней помощи.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Шерлок поднялся, с кошачьей грацией потянулся всем телом, после чего положил фонарик на пол и наклонился, чтобы рывком одной руки поставить Джона на ноги.

— Сюда, — произнес он и потащил его в ближайшую открытую дверь.

Сердце Джона испуганно забилось, в вены хлынул адреналин, стоило ему увидеть острые зубы и нечеткие тени. Оттолкнув Шерлока в сторону, он потянулся за пояс джинсов к «Зиг-зауэру» и только тогда узнал огромное чучело медведя.

— Боже, — пробормотал он, свирепо уставившись на Шерлока за то, что тот не предупредил его.

В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы Джон сумел разглядеть выражение лица друга, но вот удивление, появившееся в его голосе, когда он заговорил, расслышал вполне ясно.

— Трофейная комната, Джон. В первой половине прошлого столетия охота являлась довольно распространенным развлечением.

— Да, спасибо, — выпалил Джон. — Так это тут на нее напали?

Шерлок сжал его плечи и остановил точно на пороге.

— Она вошла в комнату здесь. Удар был нанесен в левый висок, — пальцы Шерлока прочертили линию от скулы Джона вверх к виску, а затем — к темени. — Скорее всего, утяжеленным основанием лампы… мы будем знать больше, когда изучим улики.

Кивнув, Джон сделал шаг назад.

— Тогда она падает здесь, — произнес он и посмотрел на паркет под ногами. — Тут был ковер?

— Но она _не_ падает, — поправил Шерлок и снова взял Джона за плечи. Развернув его вокруг собственной оси, детектив толкнул его, заставляя неуверенно двинуться вперед, в коридор. — Она идет здесь, все еще держась на ногах, и… 

— Невозможно, — немедленно возразил Джон и, ненавидя себя за это, остановился в двух футах от перил. Он никогда не боялся высоты, пока не настал тот день восемь лет назад, когда он смотрел, как Шерлок делает шаг с крыши Бартса. И пусть даже Шерлок вернулся, за те три года, что его не было, не поддающийся логике страх накрепко засел у него в голове.

— Именно! — Шерлок прошел мимо Джона и свесился с балкона.

Не раздумывая, Джон вцепился сзади в длинное пальто, стиснул в кулаке плотную шерсть. Это было то самое пальто, пальто, покрытое пятнами крови, обтягивавшее сломанное тело, которое вовсе не было сломано. Джону удалось тогда завладеть этим пальто с помощью омерзительных угроз, но все же не прибегая к необходимости красть его из хранилища вещдоков в Скотланд-Ярде. Он сдал его в химчистку, и оно, утратив всякий вид, висело в прихожей 221Б, и никто и ничто, кроме пыли, его не касались.

А когда Шерлок вернулся — когда они оба вернулись, покинув свои обособленные, личные преисподние — когда, наконец-то, было покончено с криками, спорами и слезами, Шерлок надел это пальто, словно тех трех лет, что они провели вдали друг от друга, не существовало вовсе, а потом они пошли поужинать. И именно тогда Джон осознал, до чего сильно он любит Шерлока и до чего несбыточной суждено быть этой любви.

— Так как, Джон? — спросил Шерлок. Он отступил назад, и его спина мгновенно прижалась к кулаку Джона.

Заставив себя выдохнуть, тот разжал пальцы, выпуская пальто, и покачал головой.

— Ни малейшего понятия.

Шерлок молча кивнул, развернулся на каблуках и исчез в трофейной комнате, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Брови Джона взлетели вверх, и какое-то время он ждал, полагая, что в любой миг Шерлок вернется. Через широкую щель между створкой и полом не просачивалось ни лучика света. Джон целую минуту проторчал под дверью в ожидании, прежде чем решил, что Шерлок просто неподвижно стоит там в темноте. Возможно, пытается залезть в голову убийце. Или задремал стоя.

Покачав головой на странности соседа, Джон наклонился, чтобы подобрать фонарик, и тут его внимание привлек непонятный проблеск зеленого цвета. Заинтересовавшись, он поспешно подошел к тому месту, где сидел Шерлок, наклонился ниже. На полу было какое-то зеленое пятно, перламутрово переливающееся под бело-голубым светом фонарика.

Первым делом Джон подумал о люминоле, но пятно совершенно на него не походило. Люминол светился синим, а не зеленым, да и с какой радости полиция стала бы его здесь использовать? Стоил он чертовски дорого, к тому же, насколько было известно Джону, никто не станет пытаться убрать место преступления до тех пор, пока расследование не завершено.

Джон всмотрелся пристальнее, стараясь определить, на что похоже пятно по форме. Оно производило странное впечатление, точно наведенная фокусником иллюзия. Казалось, его бледные очертания парили над полом, образованные, вероятно, скопившимися за столетие или еще больший срок наслоениями мастики. Заинтересовавшись, Джон осторожно придвинулся еще ближе, поднял фонарик и неподвижно застыл, когда пятно исчезло.

Очень медленно Джон отступил туда, где стоял мгновение назад. Его взгляд заметался по полу, бесплодно разыскивая зеленый проблеск. Подумав, что это может быть чем-то вроде следствия преломления света на полированной поверхности пола, он опустил фонарик, и смутные очертания проступили снова.

Джон знал, что именно такой наплыв чувств испытывает в подобные мгновения Шерлок. Сквозь тело пронеслась все сметающая на своем пути волна возбуждения. Не сводя с пятна глаз, он протянул руку к фонарику и поднял его. Картинка заметалась из стороны в сторону, заплясала, исчезая и вновь появляясь дюймом выше, а затем опять возвращаясь туда, где была до этого, пока окончательно не пропала, когда угол, под которым падал свет, превысил сорок пять градусов.

Широко ухмыльнувшись, Джон опустил фонарик, и знакомые очертания вернулись, быстро замерцав по мере того, как менялся угол падения света, и вновь исчезнув, стоило направить луч прямо на них.

Джону захотелось немедленно позвать Шерлока, но тот был занят… чем-то, что бы он ни делал в темной трофейной комнате, где погибла женщина. Кроме того, это _он_ обнаружил пятно. Лучше всего самому полностью во всем разобраться и посмотреть, не получится ли выиграть очко-другое, прежде чем Шерлок присвоит себе все лавры.

К тому же, очень может быть, тут вообще нет никакой связи. Это зеленое пятно, должно быть, просто какой-то отпечаток, оставленный в слоях мастики и, возможно, сохранившийся там с незапамятных времен. Впрочем, на данный момент Джону не оставалось ничего лучшего, кроме как притаиться под закрытой дверью и попробовать убедиться, что никакие чокнутые убийцы агентов по продаже недвижимости не собираются выскакивать из тени и ударять Шерлока лампой. Достав блокнот и ручку, он принялся делать набросок первого узора — того, что был виден при положенном на пол фонарике и направленном прямо на него луче.

Постепенно продвигаясь вперед, Джон поднимал фонарь все выше и зарисовывал каждое вновь появлявшееся изображение. Не меняя положения головы, он всякий раз старательно пытался отобразить расстояние между их контурами. К тому моменту, когда все закончилось, от напряжения ломило глаза, и только тогда Джон сообразил, что мог бы облегчить себе задачу, если бы додумался погасить занимавшую весь потолок парадного зала люстру. Впрочем, теперь было слишком поздно. Он просто примет парацетамол, когда вернется в гостиницу.

Джон выпрямился, ощутив, как заломило позвоночник оттого, что так долго пришлось просидеть нагнувшись, и посмотрел на свой набросок. Тот напоминал след от ботинка, только без явных очертаний мыска или каблука, и это было странно. Больше всего рисунок походил на отпечаток середины подошвы, что было невозможно без изначального производственного брака. За столько лет, проведенных рядом с Шерлоком, Джон кое-чему научился в искусстве чтения следов — как определить, когда подозреваемый бежал, шел задом наперед, нес тяжесть и тому подобное.

Он все еще смотрел на набросок, когда дверь распахнулась, наружу шагнул Шерлок — шагнул _точно_ туда, где Джон обнаружил след от ботинка — а затем сделал еще один шаг дальше по коридору.

— Шерлок. Взгляни на это, — произнес Джон.

Замерев на полушаге, Шерлок оглянулся, после чего посмотрел вниз и удивленно приподнял брови, обнаружив Джона на полу.

— Что…

— Мне кажется, убийца оставил отпечаток своего ботинка, — перебил Джон и жестом предложил сесть.

— Серьезно? — улыбнулся Шерлок и с кошачьей грацией опустился на пол. Скользнув рукой в карман пиджака, он извлек наружу лупу. — Где?

— Его видно только под одним странным углом. Словно он наступил в люминол или что-то вроде того.

— Наш убийца или один из этих горе-детективов? — скептично уточнил Шерлок.

Ох, твою ж мать. Вот это Джону в голову не приходило.

— Ну, _кто-то_ наступил точно туда же, где только что стоял ты, — приготовившись к насмешкам, поправил себя Джон.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Шерлок наклонился.

— Где?

Джон положил руку ему на плечо и попытался сделать так, чтобы Шерлок сел под правильным углом.

— Смотри сюда, — произнес он, указывая туда, где впервые увидел зеленую искорку. — Он вроде как… _внутри_ мастики. Может быть, это из-за того, что убийца нес тело погибшей женщины?

Шерлок провел рукой по отполированному полу.

— Никаких физических отпечатков. Я ничего не вижу, Джон.

— Попробуй изменить угол падения луча. Пол здесь почти как призма, в которой свет под разными углами превращается по-разному.

— Преломляется, — поправил Шерлок, но все же послушно поднял фонарик и позволил Джону помочь себе найти те углы, которые тот считал наиболее показательными. Тем не менее, он ни разу так ничего и не заметил.

— Ничего? Ты действительно ничего не видишь? — нахмурившись, спросил Джон.

— Я _вижу_ полным-полно всякой всячины. Вот только там нет ничего интересного, — ответил Шерлок, бросив на Джона странный взгляд.

Чувствуя раздражение, Джон положил фонарик на пол и наклонился. Его спину, оказавшуюся в слишком уж знакомой позе, немедленно пронзила боль.

— Смотри, он прямо…

Замолкнув на полуслове, он подвинул фонарик, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как бело-голубой свет отчетливо озарил одну лишь мастику и оставленные обувью полосы.

— Там ничего нет, — сообщил ему Шерлок, и в его голосе проскользнули раздраженные нотки.

— Я этого не выдумывал, — оборонительно выпалил Джон. Бросив блокнот на пол, он сказал: — Вот что я видел. Часть отпечатка ботинка.

Опустив на блокнот взгляд, Шерлок плотно сжал губы и осмотрел подробный набросок. Детектив не стал отмахиваться от него сразу же; отведя взгляд от бумаги, Шерлок посмотрел на пол, а затем обратно, теперь уже действительно рассматривая зарисовку.

— Ты именно это видел?

— Да, какого-то переливчато-зеленого цвета, но только когда фонарь находился под определенным углом. И не весь целиком. Я словно видел сначала один кусочек, потом он исчезал, и я, подвинув фонарь, замечал другой, — объяснил Джон. Впрочем, пока он говорил, до него дошло, до чего нелепо звучат его слова.

Если бы перед Шерлоком подобным образом высказался кто-нибудь другой, лучшее, на что он мог бы рассчитывать, — резкий выпад острого как бритва языка, разом обрывающий все рассуждения, после чего Шерлок нетерпеливо ушел бы. Впрочем, сейчас он выпрямился и долгим пристальным взглядом всмотрелся в Джона.

— Это называется парейдолия. Психологическая склонность замечать бессмысленные образы и превращать их в какие-нибудь отчетливые картины или сообщения — так дети видят фигуры в облаках или клубах дыма.

Джон проглотил готовое немедленно сорваться с губ возражение. Он _знал_ , что видел, и совершенно не нуждался в высокомерно-снисходительной реакции Шерлока, пусть и прикрытой высокоинтеллектуальной болтовней.

— Так, значит, я _хотел_ увидеть на полу отпечаток ботинка? — как только мог спокойно спросил он.

— На самом деле это объяснимо, — ответил Шерлок. Поднявшись на ноги, он протянул Джону руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Ты хочешь помочь. Я ценю это.

Скажи так любой другой человек, и эти простые короткие фразы резали бы как ножи, глубоко вонзаясь в уже и так искалеченную гордость Джона. О, они, разумеется, звучали бы обнадеживающе, с благодарностью, но все это было бы не больше, чем ширма — вежливые, бессмысленные слова, чтобы передать следующее: «Ты идиот, так что заткнись и впредь предоставь думать мне».

Но Шерлок не знал, что такое вежливость. Несмотря на то, что он был обожающим манипулировать людьми ублюдком, он всегда честно указывал на промахи и ошибки, и сейчас Джон знал, что Шерлок не пытается им управлять. Он на самом деле имел в виду то, что сказал. Шерлок _действительно_ ценил помощь Джона, хотя крайне редко признавал его вклад в Работу и желание следовать за детективом, куда бы тот ни повел.

Джон взялся за протянутую руку и встал, позволив на мгновение — всего на мгновение — отчетливо ощутить в своей ладони длинные пальцы и мягкую кожу, прежде чем выпустить их.

— Ты прав. Конечно же, прав, — согласился он и наклонился, чтобы подобрать блокнот и ручку.

Шерлок тоже потянулся за ними, застыв, стоило их рукам столкнуться.

— Джон…

Ведущая в трофейную комнату дверь захлопнулась позади них с такой силой, что здравый смысл немедленно оставил Джона, исчезнув под напором противоречивых эмоций и подпитываемых адреналином воспоминаний. Развернувшись и замерев между Шерлоком и дверью, он выхватил пистолет и прицелился в…

Ничего.

Шерлок мягко коснулся левой руки Джона, прижимаясь к ней самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Здесь ничего нет, Джон, — тихо произнес он. — В старых зданиях это довольно частое явление.

Джон выдохнул, пытаясь справиться с напряжением, от которого нервы звенели как натянутая струна, смущенно убрал пистолет и отошел от Шерлока.

— Извини. Что-то в этом доме… тревожит меня. Здесь _что-то не так_.

— Это потому, что убийца разгуливает на свободе, — сияя глазами, ответил Шерлок. — Думай, Джон. Раны головы сильно кровоточат…

— На Итане Стюарте не было обнаружено никаких следов крови, — перебил Джон. — Равно как и никакой окровавленной одежды.

— Именно, — согласился Шерлок. — Так каким образом жертве удалось попасть отсюда туда? У нее было сотрясение мозга, скорее всего, она лишилась сознания, возможно, вообще уже умерла. Так как она оказалась на полу зала? Конечно же, ее перенесли. Но не Стюарт.

— Верно. Однако его жена, Софи, сказала, что больше в доме никого не было.

— Коридоры для прислуги, Джон. Второстепенная сеть узких проходов и лестниц, насквозь пронизывающая дом, чтобы обитатели усадьбы и их гости не сталкивались со слугами.

Джон не сумел удержаться от улыбки при виде такой воодушевленности Шерлока. Скрестив руки на груди, он с демонстративной небрежностью произнес:

— Величественная старинная усадьба, таинственный убийца, потайные проходы… И что тебе опять не нравится в романах Агаты Кристи?

 

~~~~

 

— Она умерла раньше, чем коснулась земли, — произнес Джон, едва увидел тело. Не было никаких сомнений, что глубокая вмятина на левом виске — как они и предсказывали — оказалась смертельной. — Мощность удара… — нахмурившись, он наклонился ближе, осторожно отводя в сторону затянутым в перчатку пальцем прядь волос. — Сила, с которой его нанесли, должна быть просто невероятной.

— Торшер… Но непрочность… Да и точность? — пробормотал Шерлок.

Давно освоившись с привычкой Шерлока разговаривать с воздухом, Джон продолжил осматривать тело. Формально им требовалось либо позволение ближайших родственников погибшей, либо постановление суда, либо разрешение от ведущего расследование детектива, но персонал морга оказался совершенно ошарашен напором, с которым сюда ворвался Шерлок. Джон теперь гадал, когда кто-нибудь соберется с мужеством и решится на глупость попросить автограф.

Пока Шерлок расхаживал, бормоча себе под нос, Джон вновь опустил взгляд на тело. Причины смерти в этом расследовании не отличались особой таинственностью — никаких экзотических ядов или попыток сокрыть убийство. Но он чувствовал себя беспомощным, особенно после провала со следом и этой… как бы Шерлок это ни называл.

Кроме того, он был _уверен_ , что что-то видел. Зачем ему было настолько подробно воображать след от ботинка, чтобы суметь его зарисовать?

Может быть, то свечение действительно там _было_ , но исчезло прежде, чем Шерлок увидел его, подобно тому, как испаряется вода или тают, ничего не оставляя после себя, проложенные в снегу следы?

— Шерлок, ты не против, если я кое-что проверю?

— М-м? Нет, — ответил Шерлок, все еще погруженный в собственные мысли. Он дал Джону вывести себя из морга и ничем не показал, что заметил, как тот обшарил его карманы в поисках фонарика. Вероятность, что он уйдет куда-нибудь один, по-прежнему сохранялась, но сейчас было уже слишком поздно, и все, чего Джону хотелось, это только поскорее закончить с проверкой, вернуться в гостиницу и лечь спать.

Кроме того, ему вряд ли удастся что-нибудь обнаружить.

Протянув руку, Джон погасил лампы и включил фонарик. Разом вспыхнул бело-голубой свет, отчетливо вырисовывая свежие, рассеянные в художественном беспорядке брызги биологического вещества, которые так и не удосужились как следует отмыть с полов, столов, стен и, в одном внушающем определенную тревогу углу, потолка.

— Боже, здесь не мешало бы хорошенько побелить. Или спалить все, — пробормотал Джон и, старательно обойдя самое жуткое из пятен, вернулся к телу женщины.

Поначалу его находки сводились к тому, что он и предсказывал: полный ноль. Но затем, когда Джон принялся осматривать рану на голове, пытаясь охватить все углы разом, он заметил зеленую вспышку. Заинтересовавшись, он присел на корточки и повел фонариком медленнее, заскользив лучом по затылку погибшей.

Оно было там, мутноватое зеленое свечение, видимое только когда луч ультрафиолета падал под очень острым углом.

— Ладонь, — тихо произнес Джон и, неловко переложив фонарик в правую руку, затянутую в перчатку левую опустил на затылок жертвы. Слабо светящийся зеленым отпечаток оказался немного больше его собственной ладони — скорее всего, мужской, хотя его могла оставить и крупная женщина.

Какой-то порошок, подумал он. Нечто вроде осадка. Может быть, плесень или споры. Не было ли в комнате светящихся в темноте грибов?

Он уже хотел позвать Шерлока обратно, но ворочавшийся на самом краю сознания страх заставил его промолчать. Что, если ему кажется? Что, если он каким-то образом сам оставил этот отпечаток, пока осматривал тело? Немного нерешительно Джон наклонился и принюхался, рассудив, что любые химические или органические вещества могут иметь запах, который он сумеет определить, но не уловил ничего, кроме резкого запаха чистящих средств.

Отступив, Джон снова направил фонарик на затылок погибшей. Ему придется позвать Шерлока, а затем рассказать все криминалистам. Это улика…

Отпечаток _исчез_.

Торопливо присев, Джон как можно медленнее повел фонариком, пытаясь отыскать правильный угол, под которым следовало направлять луч на тело и смотреть на него самому, но что бы он ни видел прежде, от этого не осталось и следа. Неужели он уничтожил улику? Джон посветил на затянутую перчаткой левую руку, но не обнаружил на ней никаких признаков чего-либо необычного. Он даже зашел так далеко, что поменял руки и сравнил левую перчатку с правой, но все равно не увидел никакой разницы.

Джон еще раз проверил затылок погибшей.

Пусто.

Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вдохнул, уверяя себя, что, должно быть, просто придумал это, что все обстоит именно так, как говорил Шерлок в случае с отпечатком ботинка. После чего тихо вышел из морга, задержавшись только затем, чтобы погасить свет. Джон действительно страстно хотел помочь, но что-то в этом деле заставляло его ощущать себя не в своей тарелке. Он не чувствовал себя таким потерянным со времен их самых первых расследований.

Господи, Джон очень надеялся, что ситуация, сложившаяся, когда они занимались расследованием убийства Женщины в Розовом, не повторится. Он на самом деле не хотел ни в кого стрелять — впрочем, если придется, как всегда, выбирать между Шерлоком и кем-то еще, ничего иного ему просто не останется.


	4. Chapter 4

**Воскресенье, 3 марта 1946 года**

Элеонора была сильной и крепкой, а потому уже через неделю после прихода врача совершенно оправилась. Ее кожа снова засветилась, а сама она стала проводить за фортепиано даже больше времени, чем прежде, к огромному восхищению Реджи наполняя Лэтэм-холл прекрасным пением.

Но вот с Гарольдом дело обстояло иначе. Он становился все более угрюмым и замкнутым, хотя такое время от времени случалось с ним и прежде. Реджи, не раздумывая, возложил вину за этот мрачный настрой на его категорическое желание прожить всю жизнь холостяком. Возможно, дела обстояли бы лучше, принадлежи Гарольд к завсегдатаям пабов или дешевых забегаловок или даже люби приставать к горничным, но его поведение оставалось безупречным.

Пришедшееся на третье марта воскресенье было одним из редких дней, предвещавших яркое весеннее солнце и наступление тепла. Приехав из церкви, Гарольд и Реджи остались на террасе, чтобы принять нескольких друзей, в то время как Элеонора уговаривала пришедших в гости дам поиграть в крокет. Убедившись, что у каждого есть напитки и сигареты, Реджи и Гарольд прислонились к перилам. Взгляд Реджи, как всегда, моментально оказался прикован к Элеоноре.

А потом Гарольд обернулся, вставая к дамам спиной, и запрокинул голову, разглядывая нависающий над ними фасад Лэтэм-холла.

— Я уезжаю.

Повернувшись, Реджи пораженно уставился на развернутое к нему вполоборота лицо друга.

— Что?

— Я еду в Индию. О проводнике я уже договорился. Подумал, мне стоит немного поохотиться.

Чувствуя, как мир уходит из-под ног, Реджи одной рукой вцепился в перила, глубоко затянулся сигаретой и потряс головой. Это было немыслимо. Он не представлял себе жизни в Лэтэм-холле без Гарольда.

— Ты не можешь!

Гарольд наконец-то обернулся и смерил Реджи поразительно холодным взглядом. А потом это выражение исчезло, растаяв под напором сочувствия, смягчившего ястребиные черты. Скрытые аккуратной каштановой бородкой губы изогнулись, складываясь в слабую улыбку.

— Поездка займет всего пару месяцев.

— Но… ребенок…

— Я успею вернуться вовремя, — положив руку на плечо Реджи, пообещал Гарольд. — Назови это… не знаю. Назови это отголосками Войны, Реджи. Мне нужно вернуться в обычный мир.

Реджи накрыл ладонь Гарольда своей. Дым кольцами поднимался между ними, скрадывал ароматы трав и сияние солнца. Даже мягкий женский смех, казалось, полностью исчез, и вот уже не осталось ничего, кроме них двоих, лучших друзей, только что глубоко пораженных предчувствием горя от грядущей разлуки.

— Знаешь, ты можешь поехать со мной, — тихо предложил Гарольд.

На мгновение у Реджи возникла мысль согласиться. Он вспомнил страшное возбуждение, которое испытывал, когда отправился вместе с Гарольдом на Войну. Они вместе ступили на чужую землю и вместе сели на корабль, вернувший их в Англию. Все их приключения были общими.

Но стоило Реджи подумать об Элеоноре, как его охватило чувство вины. Даже мимолетное побуждение уехать вместе с Гарольдом теперь казалось предательством данных им брачных клятв. Приводя в чувство, обрушились мысли о лежащих на нем обязанностях. Скромное состояние Гарольда было надежно защищено, и его вполне хватало, чтобы с удобством вести праздную жизнь, а вот самому Реджи было, где жить, только благодаря великодушию и щедрости друга. Его работа, компания — все эти обязанности не могли бы ждать, если бы он подчинился прихоти и уехал, пусть даже всего лишь на месяц или два.

— Я не могу, — печально ответил он.

На мгновение — всего лишь мгновение — Гарольд прикрыл глаза, но все равно это длилось гораздо дольше, чем того требовало простое моргание из-за клубящегося между ними дыма.

— Я знаю, — он сжал плечо Реджи, после чего убрал руку из-под его ладони, вновь повернулся лицом к дому, одним судорожным глотком осушил бокал и произнес: — Я пойду.

— Что? Прямо сейчас? — потрясенный и испуганный, воскликнул Реджи.

— Корабль уходит завтра рано утром из Саутгемптона, — поставив бокал на перила, ответил Гарольд. — У меня есть время в последний раз проверить багаж. Машина уже должна ждать.

— Боже, Гарольд, я не…

Гарольд рассмеялся чуть нервным и принужденным смехом.

— Я вернусь, старина. Передавай мой привет супруге и всем остальным, ладно? Терпеть не могу долгие проводы.

Притянув друга к себе, Реджи стиснул его в крепком объятии.

— Не смей позволить себя там убить, — горячо прошептал он.

— Я всегда буду к тебе возвращаться, — не менее напряженно шепнул в ответ Гарольд. — Богом тебе клянусь.

А потом он ушел, проскользнув в дом через дверь для прислуги, чтобы не встречаться с многочисленными друзьями. Реджи смотрел, как Гарольд скрылся из вида, и все пытался отыскать спасение от образовавшейся внутри пустоты, пока в окружавшем его мраке одиночества не раздался голос, возвращая обратно в реальный мир.

\- Реджи, дорогой?

Он не был одинок. Улыбнувшись, он вдохнул, стряхивая мрачные мысли, и обернулся, чтобы помахать своей прекрасной жене и их пока что нерожденному ребенку, напоминая себе, что вовсе не одинок.

 

~~~

 

**Пятница, 26 октября 2012 года**

Подвеска такси натужно застонала, когда водитель объехал самую глубокую из встретившихся выбоин. Будь они в Лондоне, Шерлок знал бы наверняка, возвращаются они в гостиницу самым коротким путем или нет. Но здесь для этого следовало воспользоваться GPS в телефоне, а сейчас Шерлок был занят тем, что мысленно перепроверял содержащиеся в деле спорные факты. Он только раздраженно фыркнул, когда у него зазвонил телефон, и сунул его Джону. Пусть с _людьми_ разбирается Джон. Шерлок нуждался в фактах, и смешивать их с общением нечего.

Покорно взяв телефон, Джон произнес:

— Алло? — а затем продолжил: — Нет, это доктор Ватсон.

Его слова должны были бы назойливо лезть в уши, но вместо этого звучали удивительно мягко для приятного, но ничем на первый взгляд не примечательного голоса. Но только на первый взгляд. Шерлок слышал этот голос во всех вообразимых обстоятельствах, начиная с вызванного чувством наркотического опьянения из-за перехлестывающего через край адреналина смеха и закачивая глухими всхлипами, когда Джона настигал очередной кошмар. Когда Шерлок произносил по телефону ту чудовищную ложь, что спасла их, полностью уничтожив, он чувствовал в нем примесь страха.

Голос Джона не отличался ничем необычным, вот только Шерлок научился слышать _больше_. Так было во всем, что касалось Джона. Он весь был _больше_ — больше, чем просто жуткие пристрастия в одежде, милая улыбка и вялые попытки жить нормальной жизнью. Стоило копнуть дальше образа врача, и вот уже на свет появлялся солдат, человек, способный без колебаний убить, но только когда это морально оправданно и соответствует его собственным суждениям о правильных поступках. За этим скрывалась верность, представлявшая собой гораздо большее, нежели просто сумму клятв, данных в качестве врача и солдата. Все те три года Джон верил в Шерлока, не сомневаясь, что все, что было — правда, за исключением сделанного перед смертью признания, в котором он сердцем чувствовал ложь.

В мире, где константами помечались масштабные, космического размаха понятия: сила притяжения, орбиты движения планет, обрывки сведений из бесполезных научных знаний, которые Шерлок перестал удалять после игры с Мориарти, — Джон являлся единственной постоянной, на самом деле имевшей значение. Он был у Шерлока _навсегда_.

— Порядок, — возвращая телефон, произнес Джон и, наклонившись вперед, чтобы назвать водителю адрес, произнес: — Лэтэм-холл, быстро.

По спине Шерлока вверх-вниз пронеслась волна возбуждения, и он понадеялся, что дело не в такой банальщине, как смерть от сердечного приступа хозяина усадьбы, Реджинальда Стюарта.

— Джон?

— У нас еще одна смерть, — мрачно ответил тот. — Полиция считает, что это самоубийство.

И пусть при виде того, как загорелся у Шерлока взгляд, на лице Джона не заиграла открытая улыбка, все же она никуда не делась, а только затаилась в глубине глаз и подрагивающем уголке рта.

 

~~~

 

— Бог мой, — подняв взгляд на висевшее тело, выдохнул Джон. Каблуки туфель повешенного всего несколько дюймов не доставали до пола; будь мужчина чуть выше, он сломал бы ноги, а не шею. Да и ломал ли он себе шею вообще? 

Местная полиция уже давала Джону и Шерлоку разрешение осмотреть место преступления, так что он, не колеблясь, прошел внутрь, понемногу разбираясь в происходящем. Шерлок уже был здесь, черным вороном кружил у тела, точно искал, откуда лучше всего начать расклевывать нежную плоть. Передернувшись от того, до чего мрачное течение приняли его мысли, Джон скользнул взглядом по трупу и выше, по послужившему причиной смерти золотому шнуру, похоже, снятому с комплекта тяжелых штор. Тот поднимался к каменной балюстраде, и завязанный на узкой части одной из балясин узел совсем сполз. Сам шнур был толстым и витым, петлю из него затянули крайне небрежно, так что узел теперь оказался в районе затылка погибшего, а не под ухом. Нет, так шею было бы не сломать. Этот мужчина задохнулся, и смерть его была медленной и ужасной.

— И как он только _умудрился_ это сделать? — обращаясь к Шерлоку, задумчиво протянул Джон.

Театрально развернувшись, Шерлок схватил его за плечи и воскликнул:

— Точно! Если это самоубийство, он оказал нам всем огромную услугу, удалив себя из генетической структуры человечества.

— Так значит, убийство?

Шерлок фыркнул и ткнул затянутым в перчатку пальцем на точку дюймом ниже узла у затылка погибшего.

— Шнур толщиной в два дюйма. Это не столько узел, сколько перепутанный клубок. Если бы ты хотел на кого-нибудь внезапно напасть и вздернуть его, следовало приготовить скользящий узел — сделать петлю, которая затянется на шее жертвы. Ловишь жертву, — он поднял руки, изображая, как петля скользит по шее Джона, — затягиваешь узел, — ладони сжались в кулаки, один скользнул вверх, плотно прижимаясь к горлу Джона, — и сталкиваешь с балкона. _После_ того, как решишь, что падение, скорее всего, приведет к смерти. Но учти, только скорее всего.

— Что?

— Наш покойник отличается худобой, он весит одиннадцать с половиной, максимум двенадцать стоунов. В идеале падение, чтобы обеспечить перелом второго и третьего позвонков, должно было проходить с высоты чуть больше шести футов — но тут такой узел, с ним только придушишь жертву до смерти, — добавил Шерлок. — Итак, смерть от асфиксии, доктор?

Стоило появиться научному обоснованию, как Джон сразу же почувствовал себя лучше. Кивнув, он обошел вокруг тела, подмечая приобретенные тканями цвета.

— На первый взгляд, да. С момента гибели прошло какое-то время.

Один из местных полицейских вышел вперед.

— Его обнаружили всего сорок минут назад, сэр, но миссис Стюарт сказала, что она отводила старого мистера Стюарта в постель, — неуверенно произнес он. — Он пользуется одним из этих аппаратов для дыхания — а когда вентилятор работает, практически ничего не слышно.

— Синдром остановки дыхания во сне, — предположил Джон, повернувшись к Шерлоку.

— Тело не трогать, — велел тот и, развернувшись на каблуке, взлетел по лестнице. Джон встревоженно смотрел, как он повернул на площадке направо, и только тогда, наконец, сориентировался и понял, что эта жертва упала _как раз_ оттуда, откуда и та, другая, — будучи точно напротив ведущей в трофейную комнату двери.

В грудь ледяным кулаком ударил иррациональный страх. Местный офицер продолжал что-то говорить, но Джон что было сил бросился вслед за Шерлоком. Перепрыгивая через две ступени за раз, он выкрикнул: «Шерлок!» так громко, что голос эхом разнесся по всему залу, разом заставив умолкнуть доносившееся снизу неясное бормотание полицейских.

Шерлок замер прямо перед дверью трофейной комнаты и озадаченно оглянулся. Мысленно выругавшись на себя, Джон натянул на лицо фальшивую улыбку и произнес:

— Все в порядке. Продолжай, — однако, остался рядом, стараясь уберечь Шерлока одновременно от того, что могло скрываться за дверью, и смертельного падения, уже ставшего причиной двух смертей.

 

~~~

 

Самодельная веревочная виселица. Лампа, использованная как дубинка. Какой серийный убийца _не станет_ носить с собой свои инструменты? О, конечно, найти смертоносное применение для практически любого подвернувшегося под руку предмета вполне возможно — Шерлок не раз таким образом проверял свое воображение, не выходя из помещения до тех пор, пока не придумывал, как можно лишить жизни всем тем, что находится внутри, — но то, что серия умышленных убийств на самом деле совершалась таким образом, производило впечатление какой-то неряшливости. Непрофессионализма.

Опустившись на четвереньки, он склонился над веревкой. Это был один из подхватов для штор из трофейной комнаты — декоративно перекрученный толстый шнур, каждое из волокон которого оплеталось золотистыми нитями, придававшими ему в итоге глянцевый блеск. Подобные шнуры являлись главной составляющей стильной отделки интерьера, но были совершенно бесполезны для чего-либо иного. Их никчемность Шерлок убедительно доказал еще в детстве, когда пытался связать вместе несколько штук, чтобы получился альпинистский трос. В конце концов, он соорудил его из разорванных на полосы простыней, чем навлек на себя гнев обслуживавшей верхний этаж горничной.

А это мысль. Почему бы убийце просто не воспользоваться обрывками штор?

Включив ультрафиолетовый фонарик, Шерлок направился в трофейную комнату и тут же чуть не врезался в оказавшегося прямо у него на дороге Джона. Слишком удивленный, детектив молча уставился на него.

— Извини, — пробормотал Джон и отступил в сторону, правда, предварительно бросив на дверь настороженный взгляд.

— Джон… — Шерлок проследил за его глазами, вспомнив, как друг отреагировал, когда дверь захлопнулась. Джон никогда не выхватывал оружие без причины. По правде говоря, он _вообще_ не выхватывал его, если оставалась хоть какая-то вероятность, что мог пострадать невинный, пусть даже огонь на поражение был явно лучшим выходом из ситуации.

Несмотря на все приключения на лондонских улицах, Шерлок все же не являлся солдатом, но другое дело Джон. Пережитое им в Ираке оказалось сродни некому алхимическому процессу, в результате которого он изменился, и Шерлок никак не мог повторить этот опыт. Он обладал логикой, видел факты и умел делать выводы, но у Джона были _инстинкты_.

Так что он дал Джону войти в трофейную комнату, и все то время, пока изучал шторы, держался рядом. Те были сшиты из плотного старого бархата, и стоило потереть ткань между большим и указательным пальцами, как из нее немедленно начинал лезть ворс. Разорвать такую было легко, возможно, даже слишком легко. Натуральные волокна, особенно под воздействием солнечного света, быстро разрушались. Они бы просто не выдержали человеческого веса, тем более когда неожиданно натянулись со всей силы, стоило жертве повиснуть в воздухе.

— Если бы ты решил кого-нибудь убить…

— Оружейный шкаф, — не раздумывая, ответил Джон.

Шерлок взглянул на него, а затем перевел взгляд на наполовину скрытый фигурой чернобурого медведя упомянутый предмет в углу.

— Идиот! — злясь на себя, выпалил он и прямиком направился к высокому узкому шкафу. _Видел_ , но не _наблюдал_ – не придал значения его присутствию, не подумал включить его в схему идеального убийства двух агентов по недвижимости.

Шерлок взялся за ручку, и немедленно лязгнул замок. Тогда он нащупал простой запор, с силой повернул его, приподнял, и замок с резким щелчком открылся.

— Почему в них не стали стрелять? — спросил он, распахивая дверь…

— Потому что тут пусто, — со вздохом ответил Джон. Он стоял, прижавшись к руке Шерлока, и, наклонившись, заглядывал внутрь.

Разозлившись на себя даже еще сильнее, Шерлок захлопнул дверцу и огляделся. Схватив Джона за плечи, он развернул его лицом к комнате. Фонарик в правой руке Шерлока бросал бело-голубой луч, плясавший на разложенных на полках и прикрепленных к металлическим дискам фантастических, истлевших от времени охотничьих трофеях, отчего в темноте ярко сверкали глаза и клыки.

— Думай, Джон. Думай! У тебя нет пистолета. Как ты убьешь человека?

— Каминные инструменты, — немедленно отозвался Джон. — Просто ударь ими с силой по голове. Вырви коготь или клык, и вот уже у тебя в руках холодное оружие. Всади его в горло или глаз. Выломай кость…

— Точно, — перебил Шерлок. Отпустив Джона, он прошел мимо, а затем развернулся к нему лицом. — Зачем понадобился неудобный шнур от штор?

— Для зрелищности? — предположил Джон. — Зачем было перекидывать первую жертву через перила?

Глаза Шерлока сузились. Вон отсюда. Прочь из трофейной комнаты. Тот бросок был результатом яростного неприятия. Отторжения.

Выйдя, он распахнул чувства, глубоко вдыхая через нос и внимательно следя за тем, как переменился свет, стоило шагнуть из темной трофейной комнаты в большой зал, где все еще бестолково, точно овцы, толпились полицейские.

 _Неприятие_ , подумал он, мысленно представляя мышечное напряжение, необходимое для того, чтобы перекинуть через перила не одно, а оба тела. Вдох, напряжение при поднятии тяжести. Выдох, когда груз оказывается брошен. Облегчение. Звук ударившегося об пол внизу тела. Задыхающийся хрип болтающегося на конце веревки человека, слишком толстой и неудачно расположенной, чтобы сломать жертве шею.

Перегнувшись через балюстраду, Шерлок наложил воображаемую реконструкцию первой смерти на видневшийся внизу второй труп, но все мысли стаей вспугнутых птиц разлетелись в стороны, стоило Джону встать рядом и стиснуть перила с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Плечо Джона прижалось к предплечью Шерлока, а дыхание сделалось коротким и прерывистым.

До Шерлока тут же дошло, что он сделал. Испытываемая Джоном боязнь высоты проявлялась столь обескураживающе, что порой все еще застигала его врасплох. Джон, безусловно, отправился бы за Шерлоком на карниз, перила или балкон, но все же пересиливая себя. Его страх был надежно скрыт от всякого, кроме Шерлока, однако Джон никогда не колебался, следуя за ним, даже если это подразумевало, что в пылу погони они станут прыгать по балконам или с крыши на крышу.

Этот страх был вызван не опасением пострадать из-за падения, а боязнью, что Шерлок оставит его снова, теперь уже навсегда. Шерлок выяснил это примерно через неделю после своего возвращения, но по-прежнему, захваченный Работой, порой забывал обращать внимание на окружающую обстановку. И что еще хуже, если он начинал явно избегать высоты, Джон совершенно иррационально набрасывался на него, приказывая заняться тем, что он собирался сделать.

Медленно, возможно, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета, Джон разжал левую руку, выпуская перила, и положил ее детективу на плечо.

Шерлок задумчиво окинул взглядом открывавшуюся перед ним картину.

— Убийца хотел от них избавиться. Первая жертва погибла в комнате позади нас, но он сбросил тело вниз. Это символично.

— Ситуация со вторым погибшим определенно такая же, — согласился Джон.

Шерлок чувствовал тяжесть мягко покоящейся на его плече руки друга. Ее веса едва хватало на то, чтобы смять ткань, вытянувшуюся от того, что пальто три года провисело на узкой вешалке, а не подходящих деревянных плечиках. Ему давным-давно следовало бы купить себе новое, но пальто от «Белстафф» являлось вечно модной классикой, и к тому же в нем по-прежнему было тепло и удобно. Так что Шерлок твердо сказал себе, что его решение не имеет никакого отношения к тому факту, что пальто, провисев в квартире все те три года его отсутствия, провело с Джоном гораздо больше времени, чем он сам.

Простояв у перил еще несколько секунд, Шерлок отстранился, поворачиваясь к ним спиной. Впрочем, он продолжил смотреть через плечо, а потому заметил, как Джон сделал длинный шаг назад и почти мгновенно расслабился.

— Итак, мы возвращаемся к эмоциям. Родственник? Или слуга, проведший здесь всю свою жизнь, а теперь оказавшийся уволенным?

Гордо улыбнувшись, Шерлок взглянул на Джона. Предположение о роли слуги было новым — ошибочным, учитывая состояние финансов Стюартов, но сама по себе догадка оказалась весьма хороша. За годы их общения Джон значительно продвинулся вперед по сравнению со скучными и предсказуемыми общественными стандартами мышления.

Вот вам, идиотам, утверждавшим, что Шерлок уничтожит Джона. Он его _улучшил_ , научил думать, рассуждать и наблюдать.

— Слуга, конечно, мог бы испытывать эмоциональную привязанность, но не настолько сильную, чтобы убить без каких-либо дополнительных причин, — ответил он.

— Значит, родственник, — заключил Джон, внимательно наблюдая за Шерлоком. Когда тот кивнул, он продолжил: — Родственник, у которого имеются денежные мотивы — доля в прибыли. Кто-то, кто знает, как попасть внутрь и выбраться наружу так, чтобы не быть пойманным.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, и на лице Джона засияла искренняя радостная улыбка. Скорее всего, он бы смутился из-за нее, стоило ему вспомнить о мрачной близости свисавшего всего в нескольких футах от них с балюстрады трупа, но сейчас Шерлок не видел в чертах друга ничего, кроме удовольствия от того, что к его выводам не оказалось добавлено ни слова.

Учитывая имеющиеся данные, они были идеально полными. Что-то добавлять было просто незачем.

 

~~~

 

— У нее не было ни малейшей возможности для этого, — раздраженно выпалил Шерлок в телефон. Похоже, во всех полицейских управлениях решения принимают самые отборные идиоты. — Подъем человека, даже настолько невысокого и худого, требует такого напряжения мышцы, что она, вероятнее всего, родила бы. А теперь прекратите арестовывать моих свидетелей, освободите из-под стражи Итана Стюарта и будьте столь любезны, дайте мне уже выполнять _вашу_ работу как следует, — добавил он и, резко надавив большим пальцем, завершил вызов.

Бросив телефон в ногах кровати, Шерлок принялся мерить гостиничный номер шагами. Его не оставляло ощущение ловушки. Клетки, которая состояла из этой ненавистной безликой комнаты и собственного разума. Убийства определенно совершались каким-то родственником. Это _должно_ было быть так, потому что в противном случае единственным вариантом становился случайный серийный убийца, бродивший где-то около трофейной комнаты в Лэтэм-холле и охотящийся за агентами по продаже недвижимости, а подобное было совершенно абсурдно.

Шерлок целых три часа проторчал за ноутбуком, изучая все найденные генеалогические базы данных, и в итоге пришел к одному-единственному выводу: в Англии чересчур много Стюартов, но ни один из них не состоит в прямом родстве с Реджинальдом, Итаном или представителями находившихся между ними поколений. У Реджинальда родилось двое детей, его сын обзавелся единственным наследником мужского пола, сыном которого и был Итан. Никаких братьев и сестер. Никаких появившихся благодаря браку кузенов и кузин. Он даже зашел настолько далеко, что вернулся к страничке Софи на «Фейсбуке» и принялся искать родственников на свадебных фотографиях, но, кроме Реджинальда Стюарта, со стороны Итана там никого не оказалось.

Не дожидаясь, пока телефон начнет разрываться от новых дурацких сообщений и звонков, Шерлок оставил его в номере, а сам направился в вестибюль, подумывая о том, что нужно найти сигареты или какую-нибудь ночную аптеку, где можно купить никотиновые пластыри. Ему необходимо что-нибудь — что угодно — что подтолкнет его разум в новом направлении и поможет мыслям образовать новые синаптические связи [1].

 _Джон_ , пронеслось в голове, стоило дверям лифта открыться в вестибюле. Вновь надавив кнопку, Шерлок отступил назад и нетерпеливо уставился на индикатор, в то время как двери закрылись и лифт поехал обратно на их этаж. Джон был лучше никотина, и даже если он спал, он скорее бы предпочел, чтобы его разбудили, чем обнаружить, что Шерлок курил.

Вернувшись наверх, Шерлок подошел к двери Джона и постучал. В следующий раз им просто следует взять смежные комнаты, тогда стучать не придется вовсе.

На то, чтобы Джон отпер замок, поднял засов и открыл дверь, понадобилось меньше пятнадцати секунд. Он был в одних боксерах, волосы беспорядочно топорщились, но глаза смотрели настороженно. Шерлок не сомневался, что в руке он держит пистолет, прикрыв его дверью.

— Что-то случилось? — резко спросил он.

Шерлок распахнул дверь шире и вошел в номер Джона. Само нахождение здесь, казалось, способствовало тому, чтобы беспорядок, в котором пребывали его мысли, сделался менее хаотичным. 

— Никаких признаков родственников.

Джон закрыл и запер дверь, а затем прошел в комнату и включил находившуюся в углу лампу.

— Мы обсуждаем это в два часа ночи…

— Но кто тогда? У кого может быть эмоциональная вовлеченность в этом деле, причем достаточно сильная, чтобы оправдать убийство не одного, а даже двух незнакомцев? — перебил Шерлок.

— Обязательно было будить меня ради этого, да? — спросил Джон и, опустившись на край постели, уставился на расхаживавшего туда-сюда Шерлока.

— Сам мотив ясен: кто-то не хочет, чтобы дом продавали, кто-то, кто _не является_ одним из Стюартов. Во время совершения второго убийства муж сидел в тюрьме, у жены слишком большой срок беременности для таких активных действий, а Реджинальд Стюарт, скорее всего, не поднимался по этой лестнице уже лет десять.

— Будем считать, что это значит «нет», — пробормотал Джон. Матрас скрипнул, и Шерлок, обернувшись, обнаружил, что Джон растянулся на постели, набросив на себя одеяло, а пистолет исчез — вероятно, его засунули под соседнюю подушку.

— Опять же, если все же наследник? Почему бы тогда не убить всех Стюартов? Ускорить получение наследства, — задумчиво протянул Шерлок. Подойдя к окну, он на пядь раздвинул шторы и вгляделся в незнакомый город. Там был не Лондон; Лондон был _необходим_ ему.

— Сжечь дом, получить страховку, — пробормотал Джон. Из-за подушки его голос прозвучал невнятно.

Отвернувшись от окна, Шерлок решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Или Лэтэм… возможно, неизвестный внебрачный ребенок, кто-то, кому нужно время, чтобы доказать законность своих притязаний.

— Таинственный наследник Лэтэма, который, как в том кино, живет в стенах, — тихим, невнятным от усталости голосом произнес Джон. — Некий полоумный, бледный, тощий дух, перемещающийся по коридорам для слуг. Ох, подожди-ка, да это ведь ты, — он лениво хихикнул.

Фыркнув, Шерлок опустился на край постели и толкнул Джона, заставляя подвинуться на несколько дюймов, чтобы освободить место.

— Серийный убийца, охотящийся исключительно за агентами по продаже недвижимости? Такое уже было.

— Но в доме присутствовали люди, — возразил Джон. Перекатившись на спину, он подтащил подушку на середину кровати и натянул до плеч одеяло, положив поверх него руки. — Ему нужны зрители?

— Возможно, дело в желании шокировать, — предположил Шерлок, с облегчением отметив, что его мысли наконец-то замелькали подобно раскалывающим в бурю небо молниям — блестящие вспышки озарения, не уступающие по скорости беглому орудийному огню. — Либо целью может быть жена. Она обнаружила оба тела… вероятный сообщник?

— Мне она сообщником не кажется. Значит, жертва.

— М-м-м. Да. 

— Почему же он тогда не пытается устроить покушение на нее? Возможностей хоть отбавляй.

— Хочет подставить? — предположил Шерлок. — Нет, смешно. Убийца тогда воспользовался бы пистолетом.

— Может, напугать? Выжить ее из дома? Свести с ума? — повернувшись, Джон приподнялся на локте. — Что, если цель — заставить их расстаться? Какая-нибудь бывшая подружка или дружок одного из них?

С первого взгляда эта идея не показалась интересной, но внезапно Шерлок обнаружил, что все равно, без всяких на то разумных причин, обдумывает ее. Все убийства были совершены импульсивно, а не в результате тщательного планирования. Лампа, использованная в качестве дубинки, и самодельная веревочная виселица доказывали это как нельзя лучше. Так что, здесь оказалась замешана страсть? Любовь или ненависть?

Они не были серийными. Не могли быть. Большинство серийных убийц оказывались неспособны обойтись без ритуала поиска добычи, ее выслеживания, охоты… а вовсе не надеялись, что она сама придет к ним, после чего приступали к делу, используя первое, что подвернется под руку. О, таких, кто пытался действовать бессистемно, было очень и очень мало, но в итоге у них все равно неизбежно появлялась некая модель поведения, какой-либо отличительный признак.

— Применение подручного оружия может быть частью его системы, — предположил Шерлок, пытаясь найти логическое объяснение тому, что это все же серийный убийца. Он по-прежнему склонялся к идее, что преступником является какой-то родственник — неизвестный Стюарт или внебрачный ребенок Лэтэма — но необходимо было оставаться открытым и для других возможностей.

— М-м? — сонно протянул Джон. Матрас просел, когда он повернулся на бок, придвигаясь ближе настолько, что на каждом сделанном вдохе одеяло касалось спины Шерлока.

— Это может быть его моделью поведения. Частью ритуала.

— Ритуала секты или ритуала серийного убийцы? — спросил Джон. В свое время они имели дело и с тем, и с другим.

Шерлок замолчал, обдумывая это. Как ни странно, на самом деле они гораздо чаще сталкивались с деятельностью сект, чем серийных убийц. Зачастую причиной этому было желание доведенных до отчаяния родственников спасти своих близких — или уберечь наследство от «пожертвования» на благо учения. Подумав об этом, Шерлок покачал головой. Он давным-давно устранил подобные проблемы, сделав так, что Джон без всяких сложностей получит все его имущество. В то, что Майкрофт будет, к примеру, с должным уважением обращаться с его скрипкой, лабораторией или книгами, не верилось ни капли.

— Ладно, — произнес Джон, переворачиваясь на другой бок, отчего создаваемое его близостью тепло исчезло. — Дай мне знать, если понадобится в кого-нибудь стрелять. И я _обязательно_ пойму, если ты попытаешься стащить мой пистолет, Шерлок. Я сплю очень чутко.  
______________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_[1] **Синапс(ы)** — специализированная зона контакта между нейронами или нейронами и другими возбудимыми образованиями, обеспечивающая передачу сигналов с сохранением, изменением или исчезновением ее информационного значения._


	5. Chapter 5

**Суббота, 6 июля 1946 года**

Потянулись месяцы без Гарольда, и Реджи с головой погрузился в бизнес, который пытался развивать, несмотря на огромные суммы, уходившие на оплату работавшим в Лэтэм-холле слугам и заботу о готовом вот-вот появиться на свет ребенке. Он покупал ему и Элеоноре подарки и все время старался себя чем-нибудь занять, каждый выходной приглашая гостей, чтобы заполнить дом смехом и песнями. Но, тем не менее, отсутствие друга воспринималось болезненной пустотой, которая никогда не исчезала, словно фантомные боли после ампутации конечности.

День проходил за днем, но почтальон все так и не приносил вестей о Гарольде, и в итоге Реджи встревожился, что тот не успеет вернуться домой вовремя, чтобы увидеть рождение крестника. Ему не следовало отпускать Гарольда в Индию одного. Это было опасно. Он должен был найти способ удержать его в Англии — или, в крайнем случае, уехать с ним.

А потом, в одну дождливую пятницу, в кабинет Реджи вошел слуга.

— Мистер Стюарт, сэр, один из мальчишек говорит, что по подъездной аллее едет машина.

— Спасибо. Скажи об этом моей жене, — велел Реджи, думая о том, что Элеонора все еще достаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы насладиться ролью хозяйки. По правде говоря, она свыклась с образом жизни помещика куда лучше самого Реджи. Где-то глубоко внутри он все еще оставался клерком, ставшим офицером, хотя теперь у него самого была бухгалтерская фирма. Ну, была у него и Гарольда, поскольку именно Гарольд одолжил денег, чтобы начать бизнес, и получил обратно свои средства, войдя в долю в качестве неактивного компаньона.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Реджи обнаружил, что слуги радостно распахивают двери, приветствуя возвращение никого иного, как Гарольда, загорелого и подтянутого.

— Реджи! — из-за порога крикнул тот и замахал рукой, стоило их глазам встретиться.

— Давно пора! — с облегчением крикнул в ответ Реджи, взволнованный тем, что видит Гарольда живым и очевидно невредимым. Торопливо спустившись, он бегом пересек зал, наплевав на то, чтобы сохранить перед слугами лицо.

Гарольд вновь отвернулся от двери, но, стоило Реджи приблизиться, обернулся, прижимая к груди объемистую черно-оранжевую шкуру.

— Это тебе, Реджи! — пафосно провозгласил он, сваливая ее — добрых десять стоунов, а то и больше — в руки Реджи. Из груды меха вывалилась украшенная длинными клыками и стеклянными глазами голова тигра. Освободившись от ноши, Гарольд обнял Реджи за плечи и в знак приветствия поцеловал в щеку.

— Я тоже по тебе соскучился, старина, — озадаченно произнес Реджи. — Ты пьян? В два часа дня?

— Ага! — объявил Гарольд, и его дыхание немедленно подтвердило сказанное. — Два часа дня, мать мою за ногу. В Бомбее сейчас как минимум шесть вечера. А то и семь, — Он с силой хлопнул Реджи по спине — так сильно, что тот пошатнулся. — Как там твоя жена, все в порядке? Тут, случаем, маленькие Стюартики до срока не расплодились, а? 

— Нет. Нет, с ней все в порядке, — Реджи с трудом рассмеялся и наконец-то отдал шкуру стоявшему рядом слуге. — Здорово, что ты вернулся, Гарольд.

Гарольд залихватски усмехнулся, а затем предостерегающе погрозил слуге пальцем.

— Не потеряй! — крикнул он и, обернувшись к Реджи, театральным шепотом добавил: — Как только Элеонора разберется с этим парнем, постели шкуру в спальне и сделай мне на ней крестника. Тогда получится, будто я там прямо с вами.

 

~~~

 

**Суббота, 27 октября 2012 года**

Дни, когда Джон просыпался в тишине, бывали нечасто. Впрочем, если такое случалось, то стоило начать понимать, где он, осознавать, что сердце не колотится как угорелое в самом горле после очередного кошмара, — и Джон не спешил подниматься. Просто так он мог сполна насладиться теплыми простынями, мягкими подушками и уверенностью, что хотя бы сейчас в него никто не стреляет.

Еще реже бывали дни, когда Джон, мирно проснувшись, обнаруживал, что он не один. Прошел уже не один год с тех пор, как он прекратил даже делать вид, что встречается с кем-то. Причиной этому послужило осознание, что его чувства к Шерлоку безнадежно стойки, а не исчезнут из его жизни так же, как появились. Большинство романов теперь длилось не больше, чем требуется на то, что добраться из паба до постели, а затем уйти, прежде чем займется рассвет. Некоторые продолжались дольше, растянувшись на всю ночь, и тогда Джон задремывал рядом с незнакомкой.

Но сегодня он, вроде бы, ни с кем не оставался.

От этой мысли сердце Джона пропустило удар, в крови закипел адреналин, заставляя окончательно проснуться. Рука скользнула под подушку справа, пальцы нащупали пистолет. Кто бы ни лежал рядом, он доверял ему достаточно, чтобы заснуть с оружием — а под эту категорию подпадал только один человек.

— Боже, — пробормотал Джон, переворачиваясь на другой бок и утыкаясь взглядом в худое костлявое тело, не имевшее никаких прав находиться в его постели, и не важно, что Джон был очень даже не против обратного. — Шерлок.

За последние пять лет после решения, что череп является недостаточно хорошим слушателем, подобное случалось с дюжину раз. У Шерлока возникала необходимость подумать вслух, и это желание приводило его в спальню Джона. Да уж, комплимент: во сне Джон слушал лучше человеческого черепа. Здорово.

Высвободив руки из-под одеяла, которое Шерлок придавил с одной стороны, навалившись на него, Джон ткнул того в плечо.

— Просыпайся.

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, глубже, чем это бывает во сне, приоткрыл глаза, а затем издал слабый мелодичный звук, отчего Джону страшно захотелось сравнить его с котом. Впрочем, когда он последний раз сделал это, Шерлок разразился отповедью на тему, что кошки — не обладающие разумом проводники хаоса, а вовсе не организованные логичные мыслители.

— Уже раскрыл убийства? — спросил Джон.

На этот раз в ответ донеслось одно лишь рычание. Шерлок запрокинул голову, уставившись в потолок, и закрыл глаза.

Это было неожиданно. Обычно, если Шерлоку оказывался нужен Джон, и не важно, в сознании тот находится или нет, чтобы слушать, это значило, что детектив близок к некому блестящему заключению. Возможно, Джон утратил свой статус «лучшего слушателя», и Шерлок снова начнет таскать с собой череп, когда их будут вызывать живущие за городом клиенты. Подобная идея определенно была Джону не по вкусу: он был полон решимости попытаться разогнать дурное настроение Шерлока и разговорить его - просто чтобы доказать, что качества, делающие его столь ценным слушателем в глазах Шерлока, какими бы они ни были, еще при нем.

_Ревнуешь к долбаному черепу,_ пронеслось в голове. Твердо сказав себе, что ведет себя совершенно по-дурацки, Джон выбрался из-под одеяла с другой стороны и, прихватив по пути пистолет (чтобы Шерлок его таки не стащил), направился в ванную. Возможно, после душа он будет чувствовать себя лучше, ну или как минимум проснется. 

 

~~~

 

— Нам нужно обыскать дом, — заявил Шерлок, едва Софи Стюарт открыла дверь. Джон настоял, чтобы они плотно позавтракали в гостинице, и теперь Шерлок был не в духе, а его активность подпитывалась кофеином и сахаром, который он определенно положил в кофе, едва Джон отвернулся.

Оттеснив Шерлока плечом в сторону, Джон окинул взглядом темные круги под глазами Софи и неряшливый хвост из несвежих волос. Бедняжка явно была растеряна, но не удивлена.

— Доброе утро, миссис Стюарт. Если вы не против, нам нужно выяснить, как убийца попадает внутрь, — произнес он мягче.

Глаза Софи расширились.

— Полиция… Они уже проверили все двери и окна. У нас нет сигнализации. Вы не думаете… 

— Мы можем увидеть то, что упустила полиция. В конце концов, именно поэтому вы нас наняли, — чувствуя, как Шерлок практически дрожит от нетерпения, поспешно произнес Джон.

Выражение тревоги на лице Софи растаяло, сменившись смущенным пониманием.

— Конечно. Простите. Просто утро уже и так выдалось чересчур беспокойным, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла она, после чего открыла дверь и взмахом руки пригласила их внутрь. — Я уже говорила по телефону со страховщиками, те сказали, что две уборки они проведут не раньше чем через неделю, а в полиции не знают, освободят ли Итана до понедельника. Им нужно найти судью, а один из детективов говорит, что убийц может быть двое, Итан и его сообщник. Не думаю, что они даже стали бы рассматривать освобождение под залог, если бы не вы, мистер Холмс. Они говорят, вы звонили им ночью…

Пропуская ее слова мимо ушей, но не переставая кивать и согласно поддакивать, Джон снял куртку и дал Софи повесить ее в шкаф. У Шерлока был вид, точно он собрался уже помчаться вглубь дома, так что Джон незаметно поймал его за запястье и потянул за рукав пальто. В ответ Шерлок не самым вежливым образом фыркнул, но прозвучало это достаточно тихо, чтобы Софи не заметила. Не произнеся ни слова, она любезно приняла его пальто и шарф.

А затем что-то в ее речи привлекло внимание Джона.

— Простите? — переспросил он.

— Ну, мы не можем _остаться_ , — вешая тяжелое пальто на деревянную вешалку, а затем убирая его в переполненный одеждой шкаф, через плечо повторила она. — Нам нужно переехать куда-нибудь, пока не родился ребенок, а Итан, даже когда был свободен, работал круглыми сутками. Я не могу одна заботиться о Реджинальде.

Повернувшись, она закрыла дверцу и прислонилась к ней. 

— Его увезут в понедельник утром, — печально добавила она. — Там мило и не слишком далеко. Мы сможем его навещать. Да и персонал хороший.

— Уверен, это к лучшему, — грустно произнес Джон и ободряюще ей улыбнулся. — Мы постараемся вам не мешать. Вы, должно быть, очень заняты.

Она улыбнулась в ответ слабой измученной улыбкой.

— Телефонные звонки и еще раз телефонные звонки. Вам приготовить кофе? Или чаю?

— Не беспокойтесь, — ответил Джон, прежде чем Шерлок успел бы попросить еще кофе.

— Мы начнем с семейного крыла, — произнес Шерлок. Джон перевел на него взгляд, и он добавил: — Когда убедимся, что там безопасно, перейдем к остальным комнатам.

Подобное предложение оказалось настолько удивительным, что Джон задумался, чего ради Шерлок внезапно стал мыслить тактически, а не стратегически. Наиболее вероятным казалось предположение, что тот хотел получить общие представления о доме, а затем просто разработать ряд промежуточных шагов, которым и станет следовать. Или, может, Шерлок просто пытался думать как Джон: обеспечить безопасность гражданских, прежде чем предпринимать какие-либо действия. Если так, такая идея Джону нравилась.

Втроем они вошли в зал и повернули налево. В отличие от остальной части дома, семейное крыло содержалось в порядке, полы регулярно пылесосили, а пыль протирали. На первом же перекрестке Джон кивнул Шерлоку и шагнул в сторону, направившись вниз по главному коридору, в то время как Шерлок вслед за Софи свернул направо в сторону кухни.

Здесь оказалось три комнаты, выходящие окнами на улицу: гостиная Реджинальда, кабинет и еще одна гостиная, снабженная современным телевизором и парой игровых приставок, которые Шерлок никогда не потерпел бы в 221Б, даже если бы они интересовали Джона. Впрочем, этого не было. Уж в чем, а в видеоиграх, чтобы добавить остроты в жизнь, он точно не нуждался.

Осматривая каждую комнату, Джон пытался не слишком уж думать о зачистках домов в Ираке. Когда люди представляли войну, они воображали танки, самолеты, бегущие по полю навстречу друг другу армии. Для Джона война была хорошо знакомым кошмаром, в котором за каждым углом, в каждой тени таилась новая угроза, а любое открытое пространство простреливалось снайперами. Тут же он, по крайней мере, столкнулся с убийцей, не прикончившим из пистолета еще ни одного человека, а не с солдатами, которые были бы только счастливы начать палить по всему, что движется.

Проверяя комнату за комнатой, Джон все дальше удалялся по коридору, пока вскоре ослабленный расстоянием высокий быстрый голос Софи совсем не затих. Это крыло дома отапливалось паровым отоплением, и в батареях, пытавшихся разогнать промозглую сырость, которая, казалось, просачивалась сквозь окна со старыми, плохо закрывающимися рамами, что-то непрерывно бурлило и громыхало. Внезапно Джон обнаружил, что подсознательно движется тише, с опаской опуская ногу на ковер, чтобы заранее проверить, на что будет наступать, прежде чем перенести на нее свой вес. Сердце судорожно колотилось, дыхание сделалось тихим и глубоким, и, сколько Джон ни пытался, он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все это _не к добру_.

Дверь в маленький кабинет находилась сразу за тем коридором, что вел в семейные спальни и столовую. По телу Джона промчалась ледяная волна дрожи, стоило миновать его, и он поймал себя на том, что прижимается спиной к стене в дальнем его конце, словно ждет, когда мимо полетят пули. Джон попробовал сказать себе, что поступает нелепо, но сделать шаг прочь от ненадежной защиты стены оказалось все равно нелегко. В конце концов, он сумел себя заставить, после чего бегом пересек коридор и влетел в кабинет.

Только закрыв дверь — чего он не делал в первых двух комнатах, предпочитая слышать все, что происходит в доме — он ощутил, как давящая на грудь тяжесть исчезла. Несмотря на темные панели, комната казалась светлой и просторной, и в ней сразу задышалось легче. Говоря себе, что он поступает по-дурацки, Джон принялся обшаривать шкафы и затененные уголки. Дверь в коридор он так и не открыл.

Впрочем, ничего страшнее шкафа, заполненного туристическими принадлежностями, в кабинете не обнаружилось. Джон сомневался, что убийца попытается задушить кого-нибудь леской или заколоть ржавыми крючками, но, тем не менее, задержался, припоминая, не истек ли еще срок действия прививки Шерлока от столбняка.

Едва стоило снова выйти в коридор, как ощущение нависшей _угрозы_ вернулось. Джон осмотрел дверь, которая вела в нечто, походившее на небольшой садик, окружавший неработающий осыпающийся фонтан. Она была заперта, но стекла в ней вполне хватало, чтобы уничтожить любой намек на неприступность. Отметив дверь как потенциальный источник трудностей, Джон вернулся к месту пересечения коридоров.

__Там он нерешительно замер, отчаянно желая написать Шерлоку, чтобы тот ждал в безопасной кухне вместе с Софи. Джон никогда не боялся за себя так сильно, как за Шерлока, чье чувство самосохранения неизменно пасовало перед тем, что тот признавал _интересным_. И все же он оставил телефон лежать в закрепленном на поясе футляре, а сам решительным шагом, несмотря на бешено колотящееся сердце, вышел из-за угла._ _

__Там ничего не оказалось. Никаких убийц, никаких трупов, ни малейшей причины быть настолько взвинченным._ _

__Глубоко вдохнув, Джон двинулся вниз по коридору. Он совершенно не разбирался в классической английской архитектуре, так что понятия не имел, какие именно комнаты были здесь изначально. Теперь все их переделали в спальни: первая — Итана и Софи, следующая за ней — Реджинальда._ _

__Джон так и не сумел привыкнуть рыться в чужих спальнях. Обыскивая шкафы и гардеробы и заглядывая под кровати, он старался действовать быстро и тактично, хотя Шерлок перевернул бы все носки в комоде и распотрошил ящики под кроватью, которые Джон счел для себя обязательным оставить нетронутыми. У окна, где были сложены друг на друга несколько плоских коробок из «Икеи», он остановился. Ожидающая сборки мебель для детской. Хочется надеяться, они сумеют во всем этом разобраться и очистить имя Итана Стюарта к рождению ребенка._ _

__Тряхнув головой, Джон вышел из спальни, возвращаясь к поискам. Пожалуй, он может подловить Софи на том предложении сварить кофе. Он слишком устал. Чуть дрожа, он потер предплечья, гадая, как обитавшей здесь семье удавалось удерживать в доме тепло после того, как наступала зима, если батареи не могли справиться с осенней промозглостью._ _

__Джон повернул налево, чтобы продолжить в спальне Реджинальда, и тут увидел, что около двери кто-то стоит. Висевшее рядом с ней бра не горело, так что фигура частично тонула в тени. На какой-то миг Джон подумал, что это Шерлок, но фигура была слишком низкой — и явно недостаточно беременной, чтобы принадлежать Софи._ _

__— Итан? — окликнул он, гадая, мог ли каким-то образом пропустить возвращение из тюрьмы мужа Софи. Мысли перепутались, но замешательство продлилось всего пару минут или около того, пока Джон думал. Он же обязательно услышал бы шум, если бы Итан вернулся. Может быть, это был сотрудник дома престарелых, Софи связалась с ним, и он приехал, чтобы провести предварительный осмотр Реджинальда._ _

__Фигура обернулась, и от этого движения свет вокруг нее заколыхался, словно она была укутана в тускло светящийся саван. Ледяной ветер лизнул руки, шею, лицо Джона, отчего показалось, что каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи вот-вот покроется ожогами, взъерошил волосы, проник в самые кости. Старая рана в плече взорвалась болью от внезапного обжигающего прикосновения, точно вновь стала свежей. В ноздри проник едкий запах влажной шерсти, еще более густой и острый, чем резкий запах крови._ _

__Сердце Джона тяжело забилось о ребра, наполняя тело адреналином. Бросившись обратно в спальню Итана и Софи, он выхватил из закрепленной на поясе кобуры пистолет. Слух напряженно искал малейший намек на шаги, дыхание или движение, но Джон не слышал ничего, кроме чертовой батареи, громыхающей в дальнем конце комнаты, точно грузовик на последнем издыхании._ _

__Прижавшись спиной к стене, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий размеренный вдох, заставляя себя не стискивать рукоять пистолета. Стоило первому шоку от накрывшего его адреналина пройти, как Джон почувствовал, что его губы изогнулись в холодной хищной улыбке — реакция, приобретенная на войне и только усилившаяся в Лондоне благодаря безумной жизни рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом._ _

__Прежде чем снова выйти в коридор, Джон заранее продумал каждое изменение в положении, каждое напряжение мышц, так что все его последующие движения были грациозны как у танцора. Намертво зажав в руках пистолет, он направил его точно туда, где по идее находилась та фигура — но ее больше там не было. Темный коридор перед дверью Реджинальда был пуст._ _

__Незнакомец либо вошел в спальню старика, либо прошел дальше, к столовой и кухне. Джон побежал, пытаясь, не теряя скорости, двигаться бесшумно, но внезапно заметался между желаниями поскорее добраться до Шерлока и проверить, как там Реджинальд. Он колебался — на самом деле _колебался_ , несмотря на врачебную клятву и свои принципы — и все же, как бы ему не хотелось быть рядом с Шерлоком, он был обязан заставить себя развернуться и броситься на защиту беспомощного старика._ _

__Ему вообще не следовало тратить время на то, чтобы прятаться в укрытии. Он мог бы просто выхватить пистолет и броситься на незнакомца. Если перед дверью стоял не Итан, тогда этот человек должен был быть убийцей, и Джон упустил прекрасную возможность схватить его. Убийца вполне мог решить ускорить свой график, каким бы он ни был, и устранить Реджинальда прямо сейчас. А значит, если старик мертв, его кровь будет на руках Джона._ _

__Не останавливаясь, Джон, рванув ручку правой рукой, распахнул дверь в спальню Реджинальда. Левую он выставил и, водя пистолетом из стороны в сторону, принялся осматривать комнату в поисках угрозы. Кровать Реджинальда представляла собой моторизованную больничную койку с поручнями, по ее изголовью, точно нити паутины, змеились шланги и провода стоявшего на прикроватном столике аппарата искусственного дыхания. Рядом с кроватью на столике с колесами находился телевизор, а напротив нее было кресло. И при этом в комнате не имелось ни малейшего признака ни самого Реджинальда, ни его инвалидной коляски, ни незнакомца._ _

__С дотошной методичностью Джон осмотрел все помещение. Распахивая двери, он направлял пистолет в пустоту: шкаф, гардероб, еще один шкаф, только больше, ванная, душевая кабинка._ _

__Кроме него, здесь никого не было._ _

__Крепко сжимая рукоять пистолета, Джон остановился посреди пустой спальни, глубоко вдохнул и сказал своему сердцу, что оно уже может прекратить так колотиться. Очевидно, он видел… тень. Какой-то странный отблеск, падавший из расположенного где-то в доме окна. Следовой образ, врезавшийся в сетчатку, когда он посмотрел из ярко освещенной спальни в полумрак коридора перед дверью Реджинальда._ _

__Сперва след в коридоре. Потом отпечаток ладони на трупе. Теперь это. Внутри поднималась ярость. Он прошел через ад войны, затем пережил весь этот кошмар еще раз, когда Шерлок «умер», и вот _теперь_ наконец-то, не выдержав давления, сломался. Он видел тень и придал ей форму, пропустив через призму страхов и ожиданий найти _некого человека_ , который скрывается в доме._ _

__Впрочем, происходящему должно быть логическое объяснение. Почему он начал сходить с ума сейчас, а не десять лет назад, когда впервые столкнулся с образом жизни Шерлока?_ _

__Постепенно уровень адреналина пошел на спад, оставляя кровь и голову гудеть от опьянения, на этот раз вызванного тем, что опасность, вымышленная или настоящая, миновала. Рассмеявшись над собой, Джон убрал оружие обратно за пояс и одернул рубашку, чтобы прикрыть рукоять. К счастью, Шерлок не видел, как унизительно он себя вел, а то упоминаниям об этом конца бы не было._ _

___— Джон!_ — точно по заказу послышался нетерпеливый крик Шерлока. — Ты уже закончил?_ _

__Джон закатил глаза и вышел из комнаты Реджинальда, с тихим мягким щелчком прикрыв за собой дверь._ _

__— Иду!_ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Среда, 21 августа 1946 года**

Казалось, все в Лэтэм-холле затаило дыхание в ожидании. До этого слуги в панике носились туда-сюда, пока Гарольд не взял дело в свои руки и не велел им разойтись, предварительно наказав приготовить чаю и сандвичей. А теперь он стоял в коридоре, точно глаз бури — небольшой островок спокойствия посреди бушующего урагана, заставлявшего Реджи расхаживать взад-вперед. Остановился тот, только когда Гарольд протянул руку, предлагая ему зажженную сигарету.

— Эй, постой, пока что-нибудь важное не растянул, — с ноткой иронии в голосе посоветовал он. — Это вроде бы ей полагается ходить или что там еще, а не тебе.

Благодарный за любые указания, Реджи взял сигарету и сел на банкетку. Глубокая затяжка, казалось, помогла ему успокоиться. Гарольд опустился рядом и впился в друга цепким взглядом, словно готовый схватить его при малейшем намеке на попытку встать и опять начать расхаживать.

— Тебе легко быть таким чертовски спокойным. Там сейчас мой сын рождается, — изумившись подобной настороженности, мягко укорил Реджи.

— Или дочь, — Гарольд прикурил свою сигарету и, откинувшись на спинку, выпустил в потолок струю дыма. — Разве рождение дочери не станет точно таким же даром Божьим?

— Прикуси язык. И запомни, ты в любом случае будешь крестным. Вот только если _родится_ девочка, то, пока я буду разбираться с озабоченными парнями, ты посидишь за рулем, чтобы мы могли вовремя смыться.

Гарольд широко улыбнулся в ответ, но в его улыбке была видна нотка грусти.

— Всего неделю назад ты хвастался, как тебе повезло родиться мужчиной, и что ты уже создал настоящую семью. И что, уже передумал? Хочешь, чтобы _я_ был мужиком за нас обоих?

— Только тронь мою жену, и я тебя лично пристрелю, — пытаясь не рассмеяться, пригрозил Реджи.

Выпустив дым через нос, Гарольд бросил через коридор взгляд на дверь.

— Она вся твоя, дружище, — немного печально произнес он.

Реджи, чувствуя, как возвращается стойкое ощущение поражения, всмотрелся в повернутое к нему вполоборота лицо друга. Он столько лет старался найти Гарольду идеальную женщину, но все его попытки, казалось, были обречены на провал. Ох, они даже ходили на несколько двойных свиданий, когда оба были холостяками, но Гарольду всегда было трудно угодить. Теперь же, женившись, Реджи стал даже более непреклонен в своем решении, что Гарольд тоже должен получить свою долю счастья, дающегося человеку супружеством.

— Как насчет той акушерки? — предложил он. — Она теперь настоящая милашка. И умница к тому же. Тебе ведь нравятся умные?

Переложив сигарету в другую руку, Гарольд утешительно похлопал Реджи по колену.

— Только то, что один из нас угодил в брачную западню, еще не значит, что другой должен последовать его примеру. Меня вполне устраивает жить холостяком за нас обоих. Кроме того, ты же захочешь, чтобы я приглядывал за твоей дочкой, — добавил он, указывая на противоположную сторону коридора, после чего откинулся на спинку и еще раз вдохнул ароматный дым. — Тебе никакого прока не будет, если я женюсь и заведу собственных детей.

— Ты все твердишь «дочь», но Элли поклялась, что носит сына. Злись — не злись, а моя малышка справилась, — гордо добавил Реджи.

Глаза Гарольда, казалось, на мгновение полыхнули каким-то странным блеском.

— Сперва дочь, Реджи. Потом сын, — он в упор посмотрел на друга и выпустил через нос струю дыма. — Можешь быть в этом уверен.

 

~~~

 

**Суббота, 27 октября 2012 года**

— Может быть, Лэтэм-холл и был невелик по меркам того времени, когда его построили, но все же он гораздо больше любого таунхауса, какой нам когда-либо приходилось обыскивать, — с намеком заметил Шерлок, когда они с Джоном вышли в зал. — Три дополнительных крыла и чердак…

— Одно дело было разделиться, когда мы обыскивали семейное крыло. Но я не пущу тебя в одиночестве ползать по безлюдным коридорам с бродящим на свободе убийцей, — не колеблясь, возразил Джон.

— По отдельности мы сумеем покрыть большее пространство, — предложил Шерлок, обращаясь к тактической стороне характера Джона. Каждый импульс в его мозге кричал, требуя отыскать убийцу, раскрыть тайну, решить загадку и сделать все это сейчас, сейчас и еще раз сейчас. К тому же он вполне мог защитить себя, даже будучи безоружным.

К сожалению, Джон не раз ясно давал понять, что навыки Шерлока в боевых искусствах совершенно не пригодны ни для каких обстоятельств, кроме как для самой отчаянной обороны. Это было очевидно несправедливо, особенно после того, как Джон совершил немыслимый, почти непростительный проступок, примкнув к Майкрофту в вопросе обладания Шерлоком собственным пистолетом.

— И чтобы в итоге один из нас или мы оба оказались ранены? Ну уж нет, — яростно отрезал Джон, ткнув пальцем Шерлоку в грудь. Он был на шесть дюймов ниже и выглядел не опаснее бухгалтера, но только до тех пор, пока в нем не поднимал голову гнев. Тогда в темно-синих глазах загорался огонь, Джон упрямо стискивал челюсти, и никакая сила на свете уже не могла удержать его от следования принятому решению.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона в последней отчаянной попытке заставить того сменить решение, принятое из чистой вредности и упрямства. Иногда Джон сдавался только потому, что Шерлоку так хотелось, но, очевидно, в этот раз подобный фокус не пройдет. Гражданские находились в безопасности в семейном крыле, и теперь Джон при необходимости был готов стоять в зале и спорить хоть до конца дня.

— Ладно, — наконец произнес Шерлок, гадая, как этот низенький добродушный доктор сумел оказаться единственным человеком _на всей планете_ , которому он хоть в чем-то подчинялся. Даже Майкрофт, со всем своим ленивым испорченным интеллектом и политической мощью, не мог вынудить его даже на одну десятую долю уступить в чем-либо, и это при условии, что он вырос у него на глазах.

Появившаяся на лице Джона одобрительная улыбка не должна была вызывать отклик так глубоко внутри Шерлока — уж точно не всякий раз, как он ее видел, следом обнаруживая, что меняет свое поведение, только чтобы заставить Джона улыбнуться снова.

Они принялись подниматься по главной лестнице, но на площадке Джон остановился, уставившись на семейный портрет. Шерлок заметил его еще раньше и тут же исключил как не имеющий отношения к делу. Впрочем, теперь Джон смотрел на табличку под позолоченной рамой. «Гарольд Лэтэм, Реджинальд Стюарт и Элеонора Беннетт-Стюарт. Двадцать второе октября тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года». Джон перевел взгляд на Шерлока.

— Между этой датой и первой смертью прошло _ровно_ шестьдесят семь лет.

— Совпадение, — отрезал Шерлок, глядя на затянутую в форму фигуру Гарольда Лэтэма. Свадебные портреты были достаточно широко распространены, но присутствие на них третьего участника являлось до крайности необычным — особенно если учесть, что Гарольд не был родственником жениха или невесты.

— А ты не думаешь…

Шерлок ждал, что Джон договорит до конца или его самого озарит некая догадка, но вокруг воцарилось раздражающее молчание. К чему бы ни вела посетившая Джона идея, Шерлок ее не уловил.

— Думаю что? — в конце концов, подтолкнул он.

Джон напряженно пожал плечами. С левой стороны этот жест был выражен менее отчетливо, словно плечо причиняло ему боль.

— Ну, то, что некоторые вещи незаконны, еще не значит, что их не было вовсе.

Шерлок уставился на Джона, куда сильнее обеспокоенный его плечом — которое не могло болеть, только не спустя столько лет — чем тем, на что тот намекал. Из-за охватившей его тревоги ему понадобилось несколько секунд на то, чтоб проследить мысль Джона до логического заключения.

— Любовный треугольник? — в голове, прямо как этой ночью, поднялась волна возбуждения. Шерлок протянул руку к плечу Джона прежде, чем успел себя поймать, напомнив, что его осенило благодаря другу. — Джон! Ты гений!

— Не то чтобы мне не нравилось слышать это, но почему ты так сказал? — широко улыбнувшись Шерлоку, спросил Джон.

— Что, если Реджинальд был бесплоден? Тогда Итан может быть Лэтэмом, а не Стюартом.

Взгляд Джона сделался отстраненным, между бровями появилась глубокая морщинка.

— Тогда все может быть иначе. Соперничество за права на Лэтэм-холл.

— И причина, чтобы остановить продажу, — схватив Джона за руку, Шерлок торопливо потащил его налево, мысленно сверяясь с планировкой дома. — Начнем с библиотеки. Там может быть книга с генеалогическим древом.

 

~~~

 

Библиотека оказалась точно такой, как думал Шерлок. Вдоль трех стен тянулись книжные полки, заканчивавшиеся лишь у камина — опасной, но необходимой части интерьера, оставшейся здесь со времен, предшествовавших появлению центрального отопления. В четвертой стене находились окна — непродуманно огромные и расположенные именно так, чтобы лившийся в них солнечный свет гарантированно нанес хрупким томам максимум повреждений. Конечно, Шерлок был всецело за удобные для поиска электронные архивы, но книги — самые обычные, настоящие книги — сами по себе обладали достаточной ценностью, чтобы постараться их сберечь.

В общем, Лэтэм-холл находился в ужасно запущенном состоянии, и Шерлок никак не мог перестать думать, какие перемены он бы здесь сделал, будь это в его власти. Стекла с защитой от ультрафиолетовых лучей, например.

Но переломить ситуацию и поступить по своему усмотрению он не мог. Едва войдя внутрь библиотеки, Шерлок замер, положив руку Джону на плечо.

— Ковер. Пыль, — произнес он.

— Следы? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся, довольный тем, как слаженно они думают — именно так, как и следует.

— Возьми себе правую сторону, — велел он, мысленно разделив комнату пополам.

Внутрь они шагнули вместе, сосредоточив все свое внимание в первую очередь на изветшавшем турецком ковре, отчаянно нуждавшемся в починке или замене. Мебель вокруг выглядела так, будто до нее уже много лет никто не дотрагивался, а сам ковер был толстым и полным пыли, с каждым шагом клубами взлетавшей в воздух и оседавшей на начищенные туфли Шерлока. На Джоне, традиционно оказавшемся практичнее приятеля, красовались кроссовки. Пусть обычно его предпочтения в одежде были не из лучших, похоже, сейчас это был благоразумный выбор.

Закончив с осмотром своей половины ковра, Шерлок констатировал, что ничего не обнаружил. Это было не удивительно, но легкая досада все равно ощущалась. Он должен был найти хотя бы следы Итана или Софи. Ну ладно, только Итана. Софи, скорее всего, до родов не стала бы подниматься наверх. Никому теперь _даже дела не было_ до самой настоящей библиотеки. Молодые Стюарты со своим «гнездышком» внизу, снабженным телевизором и игровыми приставками, возможно, едва помнили об ее существовании. А старший Стюарт, наверно, не поднимался сюда лет десять, а то и больше.

С раздраженным фырканьем Шерлок сел за заброшенный письменный стол. Кресло произвели в семидесятых, обтягивавшая мягкое сиденье кожа вся растрескалась и, казалось, была готова рассыпатся в прах под его весом. Наконец, убедившись, что ничего не развалится, Шерлок принялся открывать ящики. Он понятия не имел, что искать, а потому просто позволил органам чувств вбирать в себя информацию. Стол, как и почти все в Лэтэм-холле, был старинным, сделанным в самом начале века. Ну, _прошлого_ века. Выдвижные механизмы, хотя ими не пользовались много лет, работали мягко и плавно, оказавшись сделанными на совесть. Лежавшая внутри маленького центрального ящика бумага была старой и, несмотря на сырость, хрупкой. Никаких сваленных в кучу шариковых ручек и маркеров, от которых повсюду натекли бы чернила. По правде говоря, вообще никаких ручек. Возможно, их отсюда забрали, а на место так и не вернули.

— Ты это ищешь? — спросил Джон, отрывая Шерлока от размышлений тем, что положил на середину стола внушительных размеров книгу.

— Превосходно, — произнес Шерлок и протянул руку, внимательно рассматривая кожаную обложку и выцветшие позолоченные буквы. — Перчатки.

— Я не взял, — вздохнул Джон.

— Левый передний карман. Всегда ношу с собой пару. Ты в курсе.

Позолота стерлась неравномерно, но все же вдоль внешнего края и на корешке, там, где держали книгу — снимали ее с полки, клали, открывали и закрывали — были отчетливо видны отпечатки пальцев.

Покорно вздохнув, Джон подошел к Шерлоку, скользнул рукой между его бедром и изогнутым подлокотником кресла. Наклонив голову так, чтобы стал виден обрез, Шерлок попытался разглядеть признаки того, что книгу открывали на какой-то конкретной странице или разделе чаще, чем на остальных, но ничего не заметил.

А потом, всего на мгновение, когда пальцы Джона наконец-то раздвинули ткань и нашли карман, Шерлок забыл обо всем. Правой ладонью Джон прижался к спинке кресла, заставляя ее просесть на несколько дюймов, а сам подался вперед, проникая вглубь кармана левой рукой.

Раньше это было просто удобно, без всяких подтекстов. Всего лишь способ получить требуемое, не отрываясь от попавшей в руки загадки. Когда-то, очень давно Шерлок предпочитал работать в Бартсе: там всегда можно было отправить за нужной вещью Молли или кого-то из студентов, чтобы самому не прерывать сложное исследование или сдвигать фокус микроскопа. Но в какой-то миг с Джоном все стало иначе, и потребность чувствовать его прикосновения сделалась почти патологической.

Сколько раз за те три бесконечно пустых года, когда он в полном одиночестве вел свою охоту, Шерлок звал Джона, чтобы тот подал телефон, ручку или _что угодно_ , а в ответ слышал лишь тишину?

Теперь он искал любой повод и, даже сам того не осознавая, обращался к Джону, а тот уже давно перестал возражать. О, он обвинял Шерлока в лени, но в этом не было ничего нового. Как и прежде, можно было быть уверенным, что он встанет из кресла или оторвется от своих дел, чтобы достать ручку из рубашки Шерлока, телефон из крепления на поясе или перчатки из его кармана.

— Мог бы и сам их взять, ленивый ты засранец, — вложив латексные комочки в протянутую ладонь, произнес Джон голосом, полным приязни и деланного раздражения.

Не поднимая взгляда, Шерлок улыбнулся и принялся натягивать перчатки.

— Попробуй поискать шкатулку или фолио с официальными документами. Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с оригиналами бумаг, по которым Лэтэм-холл перешел к Реджинальду Стюарту.

 

~~~

 

Джон мог найти разумное объяснение необходимости проторчать в библиотеке полчаса, но не больше. Ему нестерпимо хотелось действовать, двигаться, не останавливаясь, пока они с Шерлоком могли быть целью, на которую уже раскинули сети. Подобные мысли были абсурдны, но испытываемые сейчас Джоном эмоции не имели ничего общего с логикой. По правде говоря, он понятия не имел, на что такое наткнулся, что это заставило включиться инстинкты. К тому же у него даже никакого повода не было, чтобы бродить по старому полупустому дому так поздно ночью.

Но что-то заставляло его шарахаться в тень, а это было плохо. Крайне плохо. В бою через край хватало и легкой настороженности, а если напряжение станет сильнее, он начнет палить во все, что движется, и этим, при их удаче, очень даже может оказаться Шерлок. Несмотря на предупреждения Джона, он так и не оставил привычку уноситься вдогонку всему, что привлекало его внимание, доводя друга до того, что тот начинал подумывать о необходимости надеть на него поводок.

— Все, — наконец, сказал Джон, поймав себя на том, что беспокойно расхаживает из стороны в сторону. Ему непереносимо хотелось выйти в коридор и уже _сделать что-нибудь_. — Пошли, Шерлок.

— Но…

— Мы охотимся на убийцу. Тебе такое нравится, помнишь? — заметил он и нервно улыбнулся в ответ на проступившее в чертах друга раздражение.

Опустив взгляд на книгу, Шерлок сжал губы, точно обдумывая возражение, а затем встал и стянул перчатки.

— В любом случае, это был выстрел наугад, — бросив перчатки на стол, признал он. — Внебрачный ребенок мог родиться только от Гарольда Лэтэма. Он был единственным наследником, даже с учетом всех дальних родственников.

— Если у него кто-то был, может, она изображена на картине на лестничной площадке? — спросил Джон, исподтишка наблюдая, как Шерлок зарылся в волосы пальцами, бледными от пудры для перчаток. Ему опять нужно было подстричься — хотя Джон и не был совсем уж против, когда челка у друга отрастала так, что начинала падать на глаза. Было забавно наблюдать, как Шерлок ведет внутреннюю борьбу между раздражением из-за чересчур длинных волос и необходимостью потратить время на поход в салон. Понятное дело, всякие дешевые парикмахеры за десять фунтов не для Холмса.

— Нет, если любовная связь была незаконна, — огибая стол, заметил Шерлок. — Его бумаги могут храниться в каком-нибудь безопасном месте, возможно, спрятаны за картиной или зеркалом.

— У нас больше нет плана? — спросил Джон, когда они вышли в коридор, затем посмотрел налево и направо, на мгновение пораженный масштабностью идеи обыскать весь дом. Для предположительно небольшого, по меркам помещичьей усадьбы, здания Лэтэм-холл был пугающе огромен.

К его удивлению, Шерлок ответил не сразу. Погасив в библиотеке свет, он встал рядом с Джоном.

— Я не знаю, — тихо признался он. Его голос прозвучал настолько встревоженно, что Джон поднял на него взгляд. — Совершено уже два убийства. Мне следовало бы знать больше, Джон. Что-то здесь не так.

Джон еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы Шерлок открыто признавал подобные вещи. 

— Ты во всем разберешься. Тебе ведь это всегда удается, верно? — положив руку Шерлоку на плечо, утешительно произнес он.

— Возможно, мне следует поговорить с Реджинальдом Стюартом, — предположил Шерлок, едва Джон повернулся, чтобы двинуться по коридору налево, инстинктивно избегая трофейной комнаты.

На мгновение Джон решил, что подобное предложение вполне логично, а потом понял, что Шерлок, вероятно, хочет устроить Реджинальду допрос о его свадьбе, взаимоотношениях с Гарольдом Лэтэмом и том, кто же все-таки отец его детей.

— Нет! — воскликнул он, ощущая ужас при мысли, что Шерлок вполне может таким методом довести приятного пожилого человека до сердечного приступа. — Шерлок, ты _не_ станешь расспрашивать этого милого старичка, если он… Нет, ты не станешь задавать ему _никаких_ вопросов о его семье или детях.

— Ты сам сказал, что только потому, что что-то незаконно…

— Шерлок, — предостерегающе произнес Джон.

— Прекрасно, — угрюмо выпалил Шерлок. — Можно опуститься до генетического теста, хотя… по крайней мере, можно проверить с его помощью, законно ли то, что Итан Стюарт считается наследником.

— Значит, сделаем все как положено. Потому что если мы доведем до шока почти столетнего старца и готовую вот-вот родить женщину, один из нас может оказаться вынужден делать искусственное дыхание, в то время как другой будет принимать роды.

 

~~~

 

В нежилых крыльях Лэтэм-холла комнаты были давным-давно заброшены и единственными их обитателями являлись пауки, затянувшие все окна своей паутиной. Дом явно несколько раз перестраивали, прежде чем он предстал в теперешнем виде. Людские и кладовые переделали. Где-то внутренние стены снесли, а где-то — наоборот, возвели. Канализацию заменили, повсюду провели газовые трубы и электропроводку, проложив их, отремонтировав или просто пустив в новом направлении.

Большую часть мебели, а также ковры и шторы оставили как есть, в то время как диваны и стулья с мягкой обивкой укрыли простынями. Теперь на них покоился толстый слой пыли. Единственного взгляда в первую попавшуюся комнату Шерлоку хватило, чтобы увидеть практически бесконечное количество улик: следы залезавших в необитаемые комнаты поиграть детей; мусор, оставленный там, где подростки собирались вместе покурить или выпить; признаки забиравшихся в дом и целовавшихся в темных грязных углах любовников, чья связь была под запретом.

Шерлок мысленно представил все, что принес бы обыск каждой комнаты в этом старом доме, как бы медленно это ни происходило. Он обдумал вероятность наличия здесь потайных проходов и помещений для слуг, что дало бы ему обнаружение оставленных убийцей следов — волнение преследования и погони, колотящееся сердце, звенящий в крови адреналин, наполняющая тело физическая энергия, способная отвлечь от все более возрастающего разочарования из-за недостатка ясных фактов. 

С неохотой он отверг искушение и принялся мысленно сужать круг наиболее вероятных мест, где можно было бы найти личные записи Гарольда Лэтэма.

— Чердак, — наконец, решил он. Гарольд Лэтэм, должно быть, уже умер. Его записи не станут держать под рукой. Они, вероятно, убраны в сейф для бумаг или упакованы в коробки, чтобы в безопасности лежать на чердаке.

— Возьму на себя, — согласно кивнул Джон. — Знаешь, как туда попасть?

— Крыло для прислуги, как раз над той частью дома, где теперь живут Стюарты, — немедленно ответил Шерлок. Он мысленно вызвал обобщенные проектные планы, сведения о которых почерпнул не только из книг, прочитанных в свободное время в университете, но и из исследований тех домов, куда его отправляли, чтобы подружиться с якобы подходящими детьми из якобы подходящих семей. Подобные экскурсии неизбежно заканчивались тем, что прислуга, работающая в этих семьях или у друзей, а изредка и срочно вызванная полиция обшаривала дом сверху донизу. Правда, в конце концов, его родители поняли, что у любых других взрослых, кроме них самих, нет ни малейшей надежды уследить за Шерлоком, если тот решил исчезнуть.

Так что выход на чердак он обнаружил с легкостью. Тот находился в большом стенном шкафу, расположенном рядом с одним из узких коридоров. 

— Для чего в шкафу замок? — спросил Джон, изучив дверь, после того как они забрались внутрь, чтобы открыть люк.

— Постельное белье, — пояснил Шерлок. — Дорогая ткань — хлопок и шелк. Есть большая вероятность кражи, и тогда главная экономка окажется в ответе и должна будет предоставить замену похищенному. А так белье выдавалось слугам раз в неделю, либо при необходимости перестелить постели.

Сверху посыпалась пыль, заставив его зажмуриться и затрясти головой. Шкаф заполнил низкий, полный нежности смех, а затем Джон предложил:

— Стой, дай я.

Шерлок наклонил голову, позволив пальцам Джона перебирать пряди на несколько секунд дольше, чем, скорее всего, требовалось. Прикосновение было теплым, от него по коже под волосами пронеслась обжигающая волна дрожи. Затем она спустилась на позвоночник, стала шириться, охватывая каждый нерв в его теле, и тут Шерлок сообразил, что прижимается к ладони Джона, точно какой-то несчастный кот, выпрашивающий ласки.

Вскинув голову, он отстранился и потянул за цепь, чтобы раскрыть раздвижную лестницу. Та, то и дело застревая, заскользила вниз по старым, давно несмазанным рельсам, скрежеща металлом о металл так, что невозможно было расслышать дыхания соседа, но Шерлок ловко поймал ее край.

Помня, что у Джона болело плечо, он до конца опустил лестницу, но подниматься не стал.

— Наверху холодно. Не хочешь надеть куртку?

Джон на несколько градусов склонил голову набок, чуть приподнял уголок рта.

— Я в порядке, спасибо. Мы уже можем? — чувствуя удивление, но явно довольный, спросил он.

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ, проверил, не выпал ли фонарик из кармана, и полез вверх навстречу тьме.

 

~~~

 

Спереди Лэтэм-холл выглядел как идеальный прямоугольник в шесть комнат с центральным залом шириной и в два этажа плюс чердак высотой. Сзади его форма была зубчатой, чтобы дать возможность внутренним помещениям иметь окна, впускавшие туда свет и свежий воздух, хотя они нередко смотрели прямо в стену или другое такое же окно. Гостям предоставлялись спальни, тянувшиеся вдоль фасада или внешних стен, в то время как слуги теснились в гораздо более маленьких и не таких соблазнительных комнатках.

Чердак поначалу использовали для того, чтобы размещать там дополнительных слуг: как тех, что работали в доме, так и приезжавших вместе с гостями. Позже, когда личная прислуга вышла из моды, его переделали под кладовку — сперва только на определенное время года, но в конце концов хранившихся вещей стало слишком много и их просто бросили там, погребя под более поздним мусором, порожденным ремонтами и капризами моды.

Шерлок повел фонариком, освещая курганы и долины из мебели, деревянных ящиков, картонных коробок, ламп, столярных и садовых инструментов, груд ткани и рассыпающихся от старости стопок газет и журналов.

— Боже, — пробормотал Джон, выбравшись на поверхность рядом с ним. — Стоит просто согласиться, что здесь нет никаких убийц, и пойти вниз.

— Письма и личные записи Гарольда Лэтэма, — мрачно напомнил Шерлок, немного обескураженный мыслью рыться во всем этом в надежде отыскать бумаги с упоминанием о какой-то тайной любовнице — бумаги, которых, может, и нет вовсе.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джон провел рукой по волосам. Теперь он стригся совсем коротко, почти как в армии. Возможно, дело было в желании максимально ослабить впечатление, производимое все разраставшейся сединой. Шерлоку уже почти год нестерпимо хотелось посоветовать Джону оставить волосы в покое, но он сдерживался и ничего не предлагал.

— Ладно, — произнес Джон и отрывисто кивнул характерным для себя полным решимости кивком. Не глядя больше по сторонам, он, казалось, выбрал примерное направление и шагнул. — Приступим.

Царящий на чердаке хаос обескураживал, так что Шерлок не видел причин для возражений. Если бы Джон не взял все в свои руки, он, возможно, простоял бы на месте весь оставшийся день, не в силах решить, с чего начать. Чувствуя облегчение, Шерлок кивнул и с готовностью направил фонарик в избранном Джоном направлении. По его прикидкам выходило, что работая вместе, они, вероятно, разделаются с поверхностным осмотром как раз к тому времени, когда Джон начнет настаивать на перерыве на ланч.

Теперь, когда начало было положено, Шерлок уже мог разработать схему систематических поисков, учитывавшую их единственный фонарик. Это расследование вызывало изрядную долю досады: настолько, что он даже не напомнил Джону взять с собой свой фонарик. Но Шерлок и не должен был напоминать ему об этом, потому что обычно Джон _всегда_ носил фонарик с собой — маленький и тонкий, как авторучка, как раз чтобы поместиться в кармане врачебного халата — но тем не менее. Так почему Джон, солдат, наученный всегда быть ко всему готовым, здесь оказался застигнут врасплох?

С ними обоими что-то было не так. Это дело... это чертово дело! Он уже должен был его раскрыть или, как минимум, выработать какую-нибудь идею. И главное, он должен был _наслаждаться_ вызовом, новизной расследования, к которому не мог найти ключ, лишь бросив один скучающий взгляд и отпустив пару язвительных замечаний в сторону клиентов или полиции, но этого не было. Совсем.

 

~~~

 

К полудню они поверхностно исследовали половину чердака. За точку, отмечающую середину помещения, были приняты крепежи и провода висевшей в зале люстры. Пол, чтобы выдержать вес монстра, укрепляли массивные балки, вдоль которых — безусловно, нарушая все правила — змеились электрические провода. Горы старой мебели и мусора стягивались к люстре, точно бушующая буря — к средоточию тишины и покоя в ее сердцевине. Шерлок стоял у внешнего края хаоса, думая, что лучше не обращать внимание Джона на то, что под их ногами пропасть глубиной в весь большой зал.

На центральную часть чердака Шерлок возлагал большие надежды. Логика утверждала, что более старое содержимое должны были сдвигать в сторону, чтобы освободить место для поздних добавлений. Внешний край и самый центр казались наиболее вероятными местами, где можно было бы найти что-нибудь, связанное со временем Гарольда Лэтэма — примерно серединой сороковых, если судить по портретам внизу. Конечно, отчасти все зависело от расположения крупных люков, подходящих для того, чтобы пронести в них мебель, и дверей, которые Шерлок пока еще не обнаружил.

Закончив обшаривать комод, теперь служивший усыпальницей для пауков, Шерлок выпрямился, чувствуя, как болезненно онемели из-за неудобной позы плечи, и отвел фонарик в сторону — Джон запротестовал, что еще не закончил осматривать найденную коробку для игрушек — чтобы более точно определить местоположение груды деревянных ящиков, которые краем глаза заметил раньше.

— Туда. Быстрее, Джон, — позвал он. Куда вероятнее, что личные бумаги лежат в ящиках, чем в коробке для игрушек. Так что он двинулся прямо к ним, не обращая внимания на накрытый пыльной тряпкой диванчик.

— Шерлок!

Тон, каким Джон выкрикнул его имя — не раздосадованный, рассерженный, счастливый или содержащий какой-то еще из сотни оттенков, сохраненных Шерлоком в долговременной памяти — заставил Шерлока оборонительно пригнуться и крепко сжать фонарик, освещая неведомую угрозу, замеченную Джоном и упущенную им самим. Он принялся внимательно осматривать помещение, но видел только густые тени, которые отбрасывали в проникавшем сквозь крошечные окошки неверном солнечном свете пыльные балки. Дыхание облачками пара вырывалось во враз остывший воздух: по-видимому, они приблизились к одному из разбитых окон, хотя Шерлок вплоть до этого момента не замечал, чтобы температура понизилась.

— О боже, — прошептал Джон. В его голосе слышалось столько удушающего страха, что сердце Шерлока панически забилось, потому что _ничто_ не могло напугать Джона — только не так — даже высота.

Шерлок напрочь позабыл о поиске документов, о том, что Джон увидел, чем бы оно ни было, забыл обо всем, кроме своей тревоги за Джона. Выпрямившись, он занес ногу.

— Что... — начал он.

 _— Нет!_ — закричал Джон, а затем раздался громкий металлический лязг — лязг пистолета Джона — когда тот выхватил его.

Завершая шаг, Шерлок еще раз попытался обнаружить замеченную Джоном опасность. Воздух на чердаке стал уже совсем ледяным — таким холодным, что в краешке сознания промелькнула мысль о том, что за тонкими, плохо утепленными чердачными стенами прошел ранний снегопад. В рукав впились сильные пальцы Джона, сминая превосходную шерсть пиджака и первоклассный хлопок[1] рубашки, тепло сдавливая скрытое под ними тело, и тут Шерлок опустил ногу на деревянный пол.

С оглушающим треском пол надломился, гнилые доски разошлись, а мышцы обмякли, едва Шерлок попытался перенести вес туда, где теперь ничего не было. Сердце яростно забилось, наполняя тело адреналином, но было уже слишком поздно. Сгнившие половицы рассыпались теперь не только под одной, а уже под обеими ногами. За один жуткий миг все прошедшие годы обернулись вспять, на мгновение время остановилось, и Шерлок застыл в невесомости, а потом сила тяжести взяла свое, возвращая себе власть над недолговечной хрупкой плотью и костями. Но на этот раз не было никакого плана, никакого ждущего внизу безопасного приземления — только расползшееся на щепки дерево и падение с высоты в тридцать, а то и больше футов на твердый мраморный пол.  
__________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_[1]В оригинале — чесаный хлопок. Это хлопчатобумажная пряжа высочайшего качества, получаемая путем длительной обработки с целью удаления всех сорных частиц и отделения более коротких волокон для получения максимально крепкой и гладкой нити._


	7. Chapter 7

**Среда, 24 декабря 1947 года**

— Еще чуть-чуть — и добром бы все не кончилось, — заметил Реджи, закрыв дверь трофейной комнаты, чтобы заглушить доносящиеся из гостиной звуки фортепьяно и смех. Гости начали съезжаться еще в воскресенье — бесконечная вереница бывших военных и нынешних деловых партнеров.

— Что все? — спросил Гарольд, сидя — если честно, с весьма мрачным видом — в своем кресле. Пылавший в камине огонь окрашивал его лицо румянцем, смягчая резкий контраст между бледной кожей и темной бородой и делая его чуть менее похожим на мертвеца.

— Лейтенант Гиршем с остальными сейчас в гостиной распевает песни этого американского композитора, Ирвинга Берлина. Он попытался заставить меня спеть с ним дуэтом. Мне чуть отстреливаться не пришлось, чтобы выбраться оттуда, — подначил Реджи, надеясь вызвать на лице приятеля улыбку.

Вместо этого Гарольд мрачно уставился в камин.

— Господи, ненавижу праздники. Расскажи мне еще раз, почему я дал тебе уговорить себя остаться в Англии. Там ведь, знаешь ли, был новогодний круиз по Карибам.

Не сдержавшись, Реджи содрогнулся. В результате поездки Гарольда в Индию появилось не столько новых трофеев в комнате, где они проводили большинство вечеров, сколько мрачных историй, и не во всех из них рассказывалось о преследовании в джунглях раненых тигров. В Индии Гарольд повстречал мистиков, предсказателей и гадателей, и хотя Реджи знал, что все это глупости, идея непознанного, казалось, полностью захватила его друга. Для Реджи не стало откровением, что на Карибах того интересовал вовсе не отдых во время тропического круиза, а все, хоть как-то относившееся к культу вуду и всякой прочей оккультной ерунде.

Желая отвлечь Гарольда, Реджи опустился в свое обычное кресло и подался вперед, упершись локтями в колени.

— Послушай, Элли хотела, чтобы я сохранил все в тайне до завтра — это наш небольшой рождественский подарок — но я считаю, вопрос очень личный.

Гарольд обернулся к Реджи, и теперь в его взгляде затеплился интерес.

— О чем ты?

— Твой отец… его ведь звали Филипп? — нервно спросил Реджи. Он не имел на это права. Имя его собственного отца было Итан, а даже в самых простых рабочих семьях имелись свои традиции.

Казалось, впервые за много недель на лице Гарольда заиграла искренняя улыбка.

— Да, Филипп. Зачем тебе?

Улыбнувшись другу, Реджи протянул руку и положил ее ему на предплечье.

— Если на этот раз Элли родит мне сына, я бы хотел назвать его Филиппом. Конечно, если ты не против.

Поначалу смех Гарольда был глухим и хриплым, но вскоре он ожил, наполняя трофейную комнату теплом, которое не ощущалось в ней уже не один месяц.

— Филипп. Филипп Стюарт. Ей-богу, Реджи, мне это нравится.

Почувствовав облегчение от того, что идея была так легко принята, Реджи откинулся на спинку и достал из нагрудного кармана пиджака две сигары. 

— Тогда доставай бренди, Гарольд, выпьем за наследника Лэтэм-холла, — протянув одну Гарольду, предложил он.

 

~~~

 

**Суббота, 27 октября 2012 года**

— Туда. Быстрее, Джон, — окликнул Шерлок, и Джона немедленно окружила тьма, заставляя бросить на середине осмотр небольшого ящика для игрушек.

Думая, что стоит просто забрать чертов фонарь у Шерлока, то и дело перескакивавшего с одного предмета мебели к другому и не дававшего достаточно времени на поиски спрятанных бумаг или тайников, Джон поднялся. Он открыл рот и вдохнул воздух, ставший таким холодным, что легкие протестующе обожгло болью.

Шагнув в сторону, Шерлок направил фонарик вниз, на груду деревянных ящиков, но тут Джон заметил другой источник света — какую-то зеленую вспышку, похожую на туман или завихрение пыли. На человека.

 _Убийца_ , пронеслось в голове. Чувствуя, как плечо горит от холода, глубоко засевшими осколками впившегося в искалеченную плоть, Джон неловко вытащил пистолет.

— Шерлок! — предостерегающе выкрикнул он, стоило Шерлоку занести ногу для шага, который закрыл бы ему обзор. Слава богу, тот немедленно присел. Бело-голубой луч фонарика заплясал по чердаку, по покатой крыше заметались фантастические тени, но Джон все равно видел замершего в темноте мужчину, словно тот стоял под невидимым прожектором, слегка отливавшим зеленым.

На этом мужчине была старомодная шерстяная армейская форма, искусно сочетавшая в себе ткань оливкового цвета и коричневую кожу. На его плече и предплечье она приобретала какой-то ржавый оттенок, сливаясь с тенями, затопившими половину его лица и тем самым нарушавшими идеальную симметрию аккуратной темной бородки.

— О боже, — прошептал Джон, _не сомневаясь_ , что сошел с ума, потому что он узнал это лицо. _Гарольд Лэтэм_.

Подняв левую руку и развернув ее ладонью от себя, Лэтэм _потянулся_ к Шерлоку.

И тут, беря верх, включились боевые инстинкты. Напрягая мышцы, натягивая сухожилия, Джон прижал палец к спусковому крючку. Для первого выстрела требовалось давление в десять футофунтов[1], для всех последующих — в четыре с половиной. Его тело знало, как справиться с отдачей. С такого расстояния и при таком специфическом освещении он мог бы опустошить обойму, без труда всадив все пули с разбросом не больше ладони, даже несмотря на вызванную засевшим глубоко в костях холодом дрожь.

А потом Шерлок встал и обернулся, блокируя выстрел. Свет, как безумный, заметался вокруг него.

Не раздумывая, Джон бросил пистолет и, обеими руками вцепившись в Шерлока, закричал:

_— Нет!_

Мир разлетелся на части, сменился ночным кошмаром уходящего из-под ног дерева. Какое-то время Джон сражался с законами гравитации, удерживая Шерлока, пытаясь оттащить его от внезапно вспыхнувшего смертоносного света, хлынувшего из пустоты, которая еще мгновение назад была полом чердака.

Большой зал, пришло осознание, когда сквозь все разрастающуюся дыру донеслось эхо звонкого щелчка дерева о далекий мрамор. Тот самый большой зал, на мраморном полу которого уже погибло два человека, и Джон _ни за что не допустит_ , чтобы к ним добавился третий — Шерлок.

Вложив в разворот все силы и ни капли не заботясь о том, что крошащееся дерево может затянуть его и убить, он дернул Шерлока, отталкивая его себе за спину. Мышцы протестующе взвыли, когда тот инстинктивно дернулся.

Мир головокружительно завертелся. Стоило Шерлоку оказаться достаточно далеко от дыры в полу, как Джон, несмотря на понимание, что ему следует отшатнуться, _полетел вперед_.

А потом что-то толкнуло его, позвоночник пронзил невозможный нестерпимый холод, впился в старый шрам на плече, и Джона с силой отбросило прочь. Он врезался в Шерлока, и они вместе рухнули на диван. Шерлок охнул от внезапной боли, а Джон коленом ударился о какую-то декоративную деревяшку — как раз, чтобы уменьшить скорость падения.

Они перелетели на спинку, на миг Шерлок оказался лежащим на Джоне, а потом их толкнуло еще раз, сбрасывая с подушек и снова переворачивая, и Джон едва успел подложить ладонь Шерлоку под голову, чтобы смягчить удар о коварный чердачный пол.

На мгновение Джон оказался лежащим на Шерлоке. Он не чувствовал боли ни в руке, ни в колене, ни в плече — не чувствовал ничего, кроме облегчения от того, что Шерлок _в безопасности_. Оба они тяжело дышали, хватая большими глотками воздух, из которого разом ушел болезненный холод. 

А потом Джон вспомнил, что же он видел — что он _не мог_ видеть — и перевернулся, высвобождаясь. Стараясь действовать мягко, он убрал ладонь из-под затылка Шерлока. Пистолет исчез, но он не был беспомощен.

Убийца наверняка замаскировался под Гарольда Лэтэма. Это было _единственное рациональное объяснение_. Ни о чем больше Джон не думал — ни о холоде, ни о _толчке_ , отбросившем его на Шерлока, когда он должен был полететь спиной вперед навстречу собственной смерти, ни о том, что силуэт, возможно, протянул руку не затем, чтобы схватить Шерлока, а чтобы _остановить его_.

Однако кипевший в крови адреналин, казалось, просто растворился, оставив его дрожать и задыхаться. Джон хотел встать, хотел найти свой пистолет, найти убийцу, но в позвоночнике громко хрустнуло, и он оказался вынужден сесть рядом с Шерлоком. И тут разом вернулась боль. Он чувствовал, как наливается синяк прямо под коленом, ощущал боль в костяшках пальцев, там, где ударился ими об пол, оберегая голову Шерлока. Хотелось потереть плечо в попытке ослабить фантомную боль от пулевого ранения. Она вот уже _много лет_ не напоминала о себе, а теперь, стоило им приехать в Лэтэм-холл, проснулась вновь. Но он не мог убрать руку с груди Шерлока, точно резкие, торопливые движения, с которыми вздымалась и опускалась в такт дыханию его грудная клетка, были единственным, что удерживало Джона в здравой памяти.

— Джон? — наконец произнес Шерлок. Накрыв его руку своей, он без всяких видимых трудностей сел, и Джон ощутил, как какая-то часть свернувшегося в груди в узел напряжения стала ослабевать. Позвоночник Шерлока явно не пострадал. Это было хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Он притянул Шерлока ближе, и мгновенное побуждение проверить, нет ли у того в волосах крови, превратилось в отчаянную потребность просто сжимать его в руках, убеждая себя, что друг _жив_ , а не лежит, изломанный и окровавленный, на мраморном, похожем на шахматную доску полу.

Несмотря на свою нелюбовь к физическим контактам, Шерлок скользнул ладонями вдоль тела Джона.

— Как ты узнал? — тихо спросил он. Его дыхание невесомо коснулось уха, а живое тепло разогнало последние следы холода.

— Я… — начал Джон, но тут же замолчал, теперь сам спрашивая себя о том же: объяснить произошедшее так, чтобы не выглядеть при этом полным психом, было просто невозможно. Если мужчина, которого он видел, действительно существовал, значит, убийца замаскировался под давно умершего человека, но тогда он не стал бы помогать ему и Шерлоку — не стал бы пытаться предупредить Шерлока о прогнивших половицах и отталкивать Джона от дыры в полу.

Другое объяснение было гораздо хуже. Никакая сила на свете не могла заставить Джона сказать из всех людей именно Шерлоку Холмсу, что он подумал, будто видел призрака.

В конце концов, он покачал головой.

— Услышал, как затрещали доски, — неправдоподобно солгал он.

И вот тогда и только тогда его по-настоящему охватила паника. Он до того крепко стиснул руки, что Шерлок напрягся, пытаясь отвоевать себе место, чтобы вдохнуть. Поглощенный внезапной потребностью избежать смертельного падения, Джон неуклюже вскочил, потянув за собой Шерлока.

— Назад. Назад, — торопливо произнес он — или только подумал, что произнес, а слова, возможно, просто беззвучно раздались у него в голове.

Снизу донесся голос Софи.

— Мистер Холмс? Доктор?

Джон втянул воздух, пытаясь протолкнуть слова сквозь сведенное горло, но так и не сумел заговорить.

— Мы в порядке! Стойте на месте! — мгновение спустя ответил Шерлок.

— Нужно идти, — сумел выдавить Джон.

— Твой пистолет…

— К черту гребаный…

 _— Джон_ , — произнес Шерлок. В его голосе переплелись настойчивость и сочувствие — сочетание, которого удостаивался один лишь Джон. Никто и никогда больше не слышал от Шерлока подобной интонации. Это было полное спокойной уверенности обещание, что теперь все будет хорошо. После стольких лет дружбы им уже вполне хватало пары слов.

Джон кивнул, давая Шерлоку отступить.

— Я в порядке, — ответил он. Это тоже была ложь, но ее цель была благороднее, чем у простого обмана. Если он достаточное количество раз повторит ее, то, возможно, сам в нее поверит, и тогда не станет беспокоиться ни о призраках, ни о сумасшествии, ни о том, что Шерлок упадет.

— Стой здесь. Я найду…

— Нет, — перебил Джон. В свете, проникавшем из зала через дыру в полу, он видел выражение лица Шерлока, полное беспокойства и сочувствия, которые тому так хорошо удавалось скрывать от всего остального мира. — Я сам. Жди здесь.

Взгляд светло-голубых глаз Шерлока сделался цепким и понимающим. Он кивнул, сдаваясь без возражений.

— Еще фонарь, — добавил он, и теперь в его голосе звучала обычная деловитость.

Джон с благодарностью кивнул. Он отыщет фонарик и пистолет, потом они спустятся вниз, чтобы объяснить Софи, что стряслось с потолком, и Шерлок больше ни за что _не вернется_ на чердак.

 

~~~

 

Джон мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать все те случаи, когда Шерлок добровольно отказывался от расследования по какой-либо иной причине, кроме как сокрушительной скуки, так что предложение вернуться в гостиницу буквально лишило его дара речи.

— Находиться тут явно _небезопасно_ , — напряженно прошептал Шерлок, бросая косой взгляд на щепки, клубки пыли и зазубренные обломки дерева, усеивавшие пол в зале. Бедная Софи чуть ли не в слезах ходила вокруг них, с силой вдавливая кнопки на телефоне. Она звонила в свою страховую компанию — снова, раздраженно сообщила она им. Женщина явно была в шаге от нервного срыва.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и покачал головой.

— Нет. Нам нужно закончить с этим, — настойчиво возразил он, твердо решив помочь Стюартам разобраться с этим все разрастающимся кошмаром, прежде чем умрет кто-нибудь еще.

Так что они с Шерлоком, пока Софи спорила со своей страховой компанией, принялись обшаривать другое крыло. Через некоторое время она принесла им сандвичи, и это помогло Джону наконец-то расслабиться и взяться за осмотр комнат с чем-то, близким к энтузиазму. В какой-то момент его изломанный разум научился ассоциировать еду с безопасностью — скорее всего, просто приняв решение какого-нибудь офицера, что на протяжении десяти минут, необходимых для того, чтобы проглотить сухой паек или любую другую восстановленную из концентрата дрянь, в них никто не станет стрелять. А может, все дело было просто в том, что раз они с Шерлоком едят, то точно _не скачут_ по крышам и не гонятся за обозленными серийными убийцами, грабителями или обманутыми супругами, вооруженными садовыми инструментами — что случалось не единожды, хотя подобные происшествия ни разу не попадали в блог.

— До чего же грустно, — вздохнул Джон, когда они с Шерлоком вошли в последнюю комнату в крыле. Как и все остальные, ее заполняли призрачные силуэты мебели, позабытой под простынями и пыльными покрывалами.

— М-м? — Шерлок начал обследовать стены в поисках потайных проходов — им уже немало таких повстречалось.

— Все это, — Джон приподнял первую попавшуюся простынь, пытаясь не задохнуться от поднявшегося облака пыли, и отложил ее в сторону, обнажая исцарапанный буфет, в котором, судя по впитавшимся в дерево влажным кругам, когда-то хранились бутылки ликера. — Этот дом, наверно, был прекрасен, полный жизни, а теперь от него ничего не осталось.

— Все когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Резкий сухой тон заставил Джона вздрогнуть. Порадовавшись, что стоит спиной к комнате, он рывком выдвинул ящик и произнес:

— Только это не значит, что следует сдаваться без боя.

Ничего не обнаружив, он захлопнул его и перешел к следующему.

— Согласен.

В удивлении Джон посмотрел через плечо и обнаружил, что Шерлок у противоположной стены скользит пальцами по искривленным швам между обоями.

— Прости?

— Элизабет из Бексли, — ответил Шерлок, оторвавшись от исследования стенки.

Теперь уже Джон почувствовал любопытство. Выпрямившись, он осторожно прислонился к буфету.

— Череп маленькой девочки — висяк, с которым ты помог Лестрейду. Господи, это было… что, неужели девять лет назад?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Судебно-экспертная реконструкция лица. Искусство восстановления человеческой внешности по строению костей, — он обернулся, демонстрируя собственный профиль, и вновь коснулся швов между обоями, прислушиваясь к тому, как зашуршала под его пальцами бумага. — Сейчас ты видишь скелет дома. Плоть сошла с него, местами сгнила. Но если ты ее восстановишь… Дом вовсе не мертв. Его забыли, забросили, но кости все еще на месте.

— Ты ведь вырос в таком доме? — спросил Джон, очарованный открывшимися в Шерлоке новыми чертами.

— Да, похожем. Впрочем, он был холоднее. Официальнее. Можешь себе представить Лэтэм-холл, давший миру Майкрофта? — насмешливо фыркнув, спросил он. — Здесь _жили_ люди. Это не музей.

Возможно, все дело было в остаточном влиянии адреналина, захлестнувшего его из-за испытанного на чердаке ужаса, но Джон кивнул, внезапно поняв. В теперешнем полуразрушенном состоянии дом был достаточно жутким и без его нелепых, совершенно вышедших из-под контроля фантазий — несомненно, вызванных этими необъяснимыми убийствами — но он на самом деле мог представить, о чем говорил Шерлок. Ему слишком легко удалось увидеть призрачные тени его обитателей, живших тут день за днем, разговаривавших, смеявшихся, вообразить, как бегают по коридорам дети, играют среди мебели…

— Это был чей-то дом, — тихо произнес он.

Отвернувшись от исследуемых стен, Шерлок кивнул. Его взгляд вновь стал цепким и пронзительным.

— Нашел что-нибудь?

Значит, возвращаемся к работе. Джон покачал головой.

— Пока нет, — ответил он и, вновь отвернувшись к буфету, продолжил свои поиски.

 

~~~

 

— Агенты по продаже недвижимости не станут работать в субботу вечером.

— Что? — переспросил Джон, заходя вслед за Шерлоком для обыска в, кажется, уже пятнадцатую по счету комнату, хотя их здесь даже вдвое меньше явно не набиралось. Помещение было большим, оно занимало весь угол второго этажа в крыле, противоположном тому, где теперь жили Стюарты. Впрочем, хозяйская спальня, на осмотр которой ушло добрых два часа, оказалась гораздо больше.

Пройдя в центр комнаты, Шерлок поднял взгляд на зловеще мигающий электрический светильник, но почти сразу тот загорелся ровно.

— Сомневаюсь, что сегодня вечером будет еще одна смерть — если только Софи не договорилась с агентом, чтобы тот приехал в нерабочее время.

— Боже. Надеюсь, она умнее, — пробормотал Джон и через всю комнату бросил взгляд на окна. — И когда только успело настолько стемнеть?

Довольно улыбнувшись ему в ответ, Шерлок опять принялся простукивать внутренние стены.

— И когда _ты_ только успел насобирать столько пыли? — парировал он.

Замерев на полдороге к ближайшему гардеробу, Джон, опустив взгляд, посмотрел на себя.

— Черт. Как думаешь, в гостинице есть прачечная?

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Тебе в самый раз. Блоггеры — писатели двадцать первого века. Это пыльная профессия.

— Я бы не стал так говорить, — пряча улыбку, возразил Джон и окинул Шерлока взглядом, демонстративно задержавшись на украшавших некогда идеально-чистые черные брюки пыльных полосах и приставшей к рукавам паутине. — На этот раз ты, знаешь ли, точно не выглядишь так, будто сошел со страниц «Джи Кью»[2].

— Только потому, что я разбираюсь в современных модных тенденциях...

— Разбираешься? _Разбираешься?_ — со смехом переспросил Джон. — Ты по часу, а то и дольше торчишь в душе. Твой шампунь стоит больше, чем я зарабатываю за день, а половину одежды ты дважды в год раздаешь бездомным из своей Сети, давая себе таким образом повод накупить еще, не забивая шкафы под завязку. И, кстати говоря...

_— Я так не делаю!_

— Кстати говоря, — неумолимо продолжил Джон, улыбаясь еще шире, — не думай, будто я не знаю о трех парах модельных туфель, которые стоят под моей кроватью потому, что в твоей комнате на полке не хватает места.

Возмущенно фыркнув, Шерлок стукнул кулаком по стене.

— Займись делом, Джон, — потребовал он.

Улыбаясь, Джон вернулся к работе. У него было такое чувство, словно с плеч упала гора. Возможно, он свихнулся и теперь видел призраков и галлюцинировал отпечатками ботинок, но, по крайней мере, он был не одинок в своем безумии. Скорее всего, он потихоньку сходил с ума все эти десять лет; никто другой не сумел бы продержаться рядом с Шерлоком так долго.

Со шкафом Джон покончил как раз к тому времени, когда Шерлок разделался со стенами и перешел к стоящему в углу письменному столу.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — спросил Джон, оглядываясь в поисках следующей цели. Комод у кровати вполне мог служить тайником, решил он.

Стоило ему миновать камин, как над руками задрожал холодный воздух. Джон обернулся, подумав, что дымоход остался открытым, и увидел, как заклубился паром его выдох. Сердце пропустило удар, но чувство _опасности_ так и не пришло — только то, что за ним наблюдают, но это было просто смешно. Шерлок сейчас рылся в ящиках стола, а в комнате они были совершенно одни.

Ведь так?

— Ничего, — разочарованно отозвался Шерлок. — Знаешь, мы _могли бы_ уговорить ее использовать агента в качестве приманки.

— Нет, — возразил Джон, изо всех сил стараясь заставить голос звучать нормально, пусть даже сам он в это время тревожно озирался. Что-то на лицевой стороне камина, там, где карниз слева сходился с полкой, привлекло его внимание. Деревянная панель здесь была покрыта пышной резьбой, вдоль прямых граней очага тянулись длинные линии, в углах же их смягчали украшенные завитками медальоны. Впрочем, контуры левого медальона смазались, словно он был вырезан глубже, чем должен. Заинтересовавшись, Джон поднял руку и почувствовал, как усиливается леденящий холод, охватывая его ладонь тонким кольцом стужи.

— Если бы ты занялся охраной, здесь было бы совершенно безопасно, — произнес Шерлок, по-прежнему полностью занятый столом.

Джон провел рукой по завиткам. Дерево было крайне гладким, но полировка казалась шершавой, словно местами она стерлась. Обхватив завитки пальцами, Джон мягко надавил.

— Мы _не станем_ использовать человека... Ага, — выдохнул он, когда от нажатия вся угловая панель ушла в сторону и свободно повисла, удерживаемая, видимо, только оказываемым на нее давлением. Рванув вперед, Джон подхватил ее, прежде чем она бы упала, повредив хрупкий узор.

Шерлок оттолкнул кресло от стола и вскочил, его взгляд вновь сделался оживленным.

— Ты что-то нашел.

— Определенно, — кивнул Джон, заглянув за деревянную панель. — Получи свой...

Он оборвал себя на полуслове, когда Шерлок, уже стоя перед ним, выхватил фонарик и направил его в густую тень.

— Хорошо сработано, — одобрительно заметил он. Положив руку Джону на плечо, Шерлок наклонился и заглянул внутрь. Это прикосновение, казалось, отогнало боль, весь этот день то и дело накрывавшую Джона, а ледяной холод, впившийся в руку, превратился в приятное тепло. Задумчиво хмыкнув, Шерлок выключил фонарик и положил его на каминную полку.

— Осторожно, — предупредил Джон, стоило тому сунуть руку в отверстие.

— Там что-то... О! Ясно, — произнес он и осторожно вытащил книгу.

Искривленный корешок был обтянут потрескавшейся коричневой, кое-где почти черной кожей. На рыжевато-коричневой обложке тисненым черным шрифтом значилось: _Э.А. Уоллис Бадж, «Вавилонское сказание о Всемирном потопе и Эпос о Гильгамеше»_. Книга была плотно перевязана черным шнурком. Вместо нормальных страниц ее заполняли тонкие сложенные листки.

— Это бумага для авиапочты, — произнес Джон, узнав тонкую, похожую на папиросную, бумагу. — По крайней мере, что-то вроде нее.

Шерлок удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Да.

Очень осторожно, удерживая книгу кончиками пальцев, он понес ее к столу. Его глаза чуть ли не светились от энтузиазма, когда он осматривал обложку и, наклонив голову, изучал бессистемно вложенные вместо страниц бумажки.

Шерлок уже собрался сесть, когда Джон произнес, останавливая его:

— Подожди-ка.

С ошарашенным выражением тот уставился на то, как Джон подошел к нему и без предупреждения принялся обшаривать карманы брюк. Обнаружив, как и ожидалось, латексные перчатки, он вытащил их и бросил на стол. 

— Проще, когда ты стоишь.

Хитро улыбнувшись, Шерлок сел.

— Я запомню, — ответил он и, осторожно переложив книгу на правую ладонь, левой смахнул со столешницы пыль, а затем, аккуратно опустив на нее находку, надел перчатки.

Джону хотелось остаться и взглянуть на письма, но теперь даже он чувствовал, как стало поджимать время после того, как они наконец-то приблизились к завершению чересчур смелой задачи обшарить целый дом. Отсутствие полезной информации раздражало их обоих, и эта книга равно могла оказаться как важной, так и не имеющей ценности, вроде писем членов семейства Стюартов или фотоальбома наподобие того, на который они с Шерлоком уже натыкались. Читать через плечо Шерлока не было никакого смысла.

— Пойду еще поищу, — в конце концов, сказал он.

Не поднимая взгляда от осторожно развязываемой тесемки, Шерлок согласно пробубнил что-то в ответ.

— Если там есть еще какие-нибудь спрятанные документы, найди их, — добавил он.

У него что, был какой-то чудесный дар для этого?

— Будет сделано, — закатив глаза, ответил Джон и продолжил поиски, теперь взявшись обшаривать комод у кровати.  
_______________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1] **Футофунт** — единица измерения энергии в британской системе, как в технической — килограмм-метр. Это энергия, которую нужно затратить, чтобы поднять тело массой 1 фунт (453,6 г) на высоту 1 фут (30,48 см). В системе СИ соответствует 1,3558 Дж. _

_[2] **Джи Кью** — GQ (Gentlemen’s Quarterly) — ежемесячный журнал. Издание о моде и стиле: бизнес, спорт, истории успеха, мода, здоровье, путешествия, женщины, эротика, автомобили и технические новинки._


	8. Chapter 8

**Воскресенье, 23 сентября 1956 года**

Снаружи Лэтэм-холла бушевала буря, билась в окна, заставляя лампы мигать, пока они окончательно не погасли, погрузив коридор во тьму. Время от времени сверкающие молнии заливали холодным белым светом вытянувшиеся по обеим сторонам от двери спальни Гарольда портреты и статуи.

— Гарольд! Эй! Гарольд, черт бы тебя побрал! Я знаю, что ты там! — перекрикивая раскаты грома, изо всех сил заколотил в дверь Реджи.

Через пару минут таких воплей Гарольд, наконец-то, отпер дверь. С треском распахнув ее, он осоловело уставился на Реджи, а затем провел рукой по темным волосам, чересчур отросшим и давно не чесаным. Его глаза, окруженные тенями и налитые кровью, казались почти черными. 

— Реджи, старина, — с какой-то мрачной оживленностью произнес он. — Жуткая буря, не так ли?

Легкого чувства тревоги, пронзившего заполнявшую Реджи ярость, оказалось достаточно, чтобы отбить желание немедленно врезать другу. Вместо этого он втолкнул его обратно в спальню и тут же отпрянул, ощутив наполнявший затхлый воздух тошнотворный запах какой-то гнили.

— Господи, чем ты здесь занимаешься? — воскликнул он. Снаружи полыхнула очередная молния.

— Ничем интересным, — хмыкнул в ответ Гарольд и захлопнул дверь, а через мгновение Реджи услышал, как скрипнули пружины матраса, когда друг упал на постель.

С большой осторожностью Реджи принялся пробираться по комнате, ставшей для него закрытой и совершенно незнакомой. Наконец, он нашел стол и сгрудил на него все, что принес с собой, после чего достал из кармана брюк зажигалку, крутанул колесико и осмотрелся во вспыхнувшем слабом золотистом свете. 

Вместо бумаг на столе в беспорядке громоздились свечи. Капли воска густым слоем усеивали наброшенную на крышку то ли шаль, то ли покрывало. С чего-то, выглядевшего как чучело детеныша белого крокодила, на Реджи зловеще щурилась положенная туда Гарольдом резная деревянная маска, причудливая и демоническая. На макушке черепа высилась черная свеча толщиной с его запястье. Мысленно Реджи взмолился, чтобы этот череп принадлежал обезьяне, а не ребенку.

— Боже, все еще хуже, чем я думал, — прошептал он. Поколебавшись, Реджи взял одну из прикрепленных к столешнице свечей и поджег фитиль. Он хотел зажечь и все остальные, чтобы разогнать царившую в комнате тьму, но стоило об этом подумать, как по коже побежали мурашки.

В свете единственной свечи он увидел что-то вроде египетских иероглифов. Разбитые на колонки угловатые символы усеивали целый лист. Даже не будучи археологом, Реджи узнал привезенные со всего света артефакты: чеканный кулон из меди в форме человечка с тонкими ручками и ножками, наконечник стрелы из вулканического стекла, выщербленный глиняный горшок американских индейцев. В углу стола он разглядел аккуратно свернутый скелет змеи. В мерцающем свете свечи тонкие кости отбрасывали жуткую паутину теней.

Отступив от стола, Реджи с легким отчаянием взглянул на кровать, на которую рухнул его лучший друг. Простыни на ней сбились, их углы задрались, а одеяло наполовину свесилось с изножья, опутав один из угловых столбиков. Гарольд лежал в том же костюме, вплоть до обуви, что был на нем два дня назад, когда он в последний раз спускался к ужину.

— Как же это произошло? — спросил Реджи, и его голос сорвался. Он подошел к постели, передернувшись от отвратительного запаха пота и несвежего белья. Когда Гарольд в последний раз впускал слуг, чтобы те сменили простыни?

Реджи поставил свечу на прикроватный столик. Снаружи опять сверкнула молния. Несмотря на дождь, его не оставляло острое желание распахнуть окна, чтобы впустить внутрь свежий воздух. Пусть все намокнет. Старые вещи можно заменить новыми.

Во что бы то ни стало он обязан увести Гарольда отсюда. Увлеченность друга вуду, традициями аборигенов и всякой прочей чушью явно зашла слишком далеко.

Опершись одной рукой о спинку в изголовье кровати, он наклонился и мягко потряс Гарольда за плечо.

— Гарольд. Гарольд, давай, старина. Проснись.

Тот со стоном перевернулся.

— Реджи?

— Поднимайся, — усадив Гарольда, попросил Реджи, после чего нагнулся и забросил его руку себе на плечи, приговаривая: — Ну же, Гарольд. Вставай, поднимайся на ноги.

После секундного неловкого замешательства ему удалось заставить Гарольда встать с постели. Тот сделал шаг и развернулся. Оказавшись прямо перед Реджи, он закинул другую руку ему на шею и плотно прижался.

— Я не могу. Не могу так больше, — пробормотал он Реджи в плечо.

Гложущее чувство вины до краев наполнило Реджи. Он подумал обо всех тех долгих вечерах, когда оставался в офисе, о выходных, которые проводил в Лондоне с семьей, обо всем том времени, что пробыл вдали от своего лучшего друга, уверенный, что все в порядке. Гарольд всегда был странным малым, слегка чудаковатым. Ему вполне хватало книг и путешествий, но теперь эти книги явно завладели всем его воображением.

— Давай я уведу тебя отсюда, — произнес Реджи, с трудом удерживая вес Гарольда. Тот так и не поддался земным благам, легко очаровавшим его самого и наполнившими его жизнь обыденными удовольствиями. В то время как Реджи слегка располнел, проводя время за письменным столом или в удобном кресле рядом с радио, Гарольд мотался по миру, охотясь за крупными зверями, восходя на экзотические горы и путешествуя. У него были крепкие мышцы, и к тому времени, как Реджи удалось вывести друга из спальни в пахнущий чистотой коридор, он уже задыхался.

Элеонора ждала прямо там, держа в руках работающий от батареи фонарь. На мгновение на ее лице появилась злость и тут же исчезла, стоило ей увидеть, в каком состоянии Гарольд. Широко распахнув глаза, она протянула руки, чтобы помочь.

— В чем дело? Что случилось? Нужен врач?

Реджи мрачно кивнул.

— Позвони ему, чтобы он сегодня же был здесь. Он не должен отказаться, Элли. Мне плевать, какая там буря — Гарольду нужна помощь.

 

~~~

 

**Воскресенье, 28 октября 2012 года**

Кажется, в сотый раз вынырнув из мрака, Джон, задыхаясь, отбросил одеяло. Оно плотно обвилось вокруг него, пока сам он пытался убежать от… чего-то. К счастью, детали уже сгладились из памяти. Он редко мог после пробуждения вспомнить, что ему снилось.

Нетерпеливый стук Шерлока послышался снова, и Джон понял, что именно он вырвал его из лап кошмара. Испытывая искреннюю благодарность, он зажег лампу на прикроватном столике и направился к двери, едва ли удивившись, что сумел узнать Шерлока по его стуку.

Стоило Джону отпереть замок и открыть дверь, как Шерлок вихрем ворвался внутрь. На нем был все тот же превосходный костюм, который он надел, едва они вернулись в гостиницу, еще до того, как Джон заставил его сходить в ресторан и хоть как-то поужинать. 

— Нам необходимо вернуться, — заявил Шерлок. — Тебе нужно отыскать…

Закрыв дверь, Джон опустил засов и задвинул щеколду, решив, что для более плодотворных рассуждений Шерлоку нужно, чтобы он его выслушал. Затем Джон повернулся, ожидая увидеть тот самый взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, означавший внезапное озарение — никакой иной причины так резко себя обрывать у Шерлока просто не было.

— Что... — начал он.

— Повернись, — велел Шерлок. Схватив Джона за плечо, он толкнул его.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Джон выбросил руки вперед как раз вовремя, чтобы не впечататься лицом в дверь.

— Шерлок! Что за черт?

Прямо в середину спины уткнулись холодные пальцы. Вздрогнув, Джон с криком выгнулся от внезапной боли.

— У тебя синяк, — встревоженно сообщил Шерлок.

— Твою мать. Естественно! — Джон изогнулся, хотя прекрасно понимал, что рассмотреть место, находившееся, очевидно, посередине его спины, нет ни малейшего шанса. — На тот случай, если ты забыл, мы сегодня чуть не _погибли_ , — с нажимом добавил он.

— Джон... — Шерлок опять, теперь уже гораздо мягче, приложил ладонь к спине. — Что-то...

— Что? — выпалил Джон, все еще находясь под влиянием кошмаров и вернувшихся воспоминаний о том, как Шерлок чуть не упал. То, что Шерлок стоял так близко, касался его обнаженной кожи, путало только сильнее.

Рука Шерлока скользнула ниже, пальцы медленно раздвинулись, и Джон напрягся, пытаясь не задрожать так, чтобы это стало видно.

— Кровоподтек имеет форму ладони, — беспристрастным тоном, совершенно не вяжущимся с несвойственным для него мягким прикосновением, произнес Шерлок.

Ладони? Но это невозможно. Ему приснился комар. На него никто не нападал...

 _Гарольд Лэтэм_ , подумал Джон. В голове всплыли воспоминания о невероятном пренебрежении всеми законами тяготения, когда он полетел вперед, а не провалился в дыру в чердачном полу, и сердце забилось в самом горле.

_Словно что-то оттолкнуло его на безопасное расстояние._

Джон рывком высвободился из хватки Шерлока и направился к умывальнику. Включив свет, он опять изогнулся, пытаясь рассмотреть спину в зеркале над раковиной.

— Боже, — прошептал он, когда краем глаза все-таки увидел темно-фиолетовый синяк в форме пяти растопыренных пальцев. Это невозможно, запротестовала отвечавшая за медицинские знания часть его сознания. Удар такой силы, чтобы остался подобный синяк, привел бы к переломам костей, повреждению позвоночника... По крайней мере, это он бы _заметил_.

Приблизившись, Шерлок положил книгу, которую Джон нашел сегодня в камине.

— Как это случилось?

Джон изогнулся в другую сторону, пытаясь рассмотреть, нет ли на спине еще следов. Он уже было решил рассказать Шерлоку, что увидел на чердаке, но тут понял, что не может. Что ему следует сказать? Что одетый в старинную военную форму убийца спас их, или что привидение пыталось удержать Шерлока от смертельного падения, а затем помогло уберечь от той же участи Джона?

— На чердаке было полно всякого хлама. Должно быть, я упал на что-нибудь, — наконец, отвернувшись, произнес Джон. Прекрасно зная, что Шерлоку хочется в подробностях рассмотреть синяк — таков уж он был — он наклонил плечо, не давая другу до него дотянуться, и вернулся к кровати. — Ты что-то придумал?

Джон буквально чувствовал несчастный взгляд Шерлока, которым тот проводил его через комнату. Хотя теперь ему еще меньше хотелось снова засыпать, он забрался под покрывала и лег на бок. Прошла почти минута, прежде чем Шерлок вздохнул, взял книгу и прошел вслед за Джоном. Опустившись на край постели, он положил книгу на одеяло.

— В ней ничего нет, — произнес он уже без той воодушевленности, с которой объявил о необходимости возвращения в Лэтэм-холл. — Тут одни только неотправленные письма Гарольда Лэтэма, адресованные Реджинальду Стюарту, и несколько страниц, оставшихся от самой книги.

— Серьезно? — радуясь тому, что у него есть повод не притворяться, будто он собирается снова заснуть, Джон выпростал из-под одеял руку и аккуратно открыл том. Письма внутри оказались сложены так, чтобы быть того же размера, словно их никогда не собирались класть в конверт. Бумага для авиапочты была хрупкой и тонкой, и большинство листов растрепались с края, где находился плотно перетягивавший обложку шнур.

— Такое впечатление, что между ними были какие-то, — Шерлок помахал рукой, — односторонние _отношения_.

Вздрогнув, Джон застыл, так и не развернув до конца первое письмо. Шерлок сидел к нему спиной, его лица видно не было. Был ли этот резкий, деловой тон его способом предостеречь Джона от дальнейших упоминаний этих самых «односторонних отношений»?

— Это... не значит, что он... Так, значит, здесь нет ничего насчет ребенка? — неуклюже спросил Джон, пытаясь сосредоточиться на расследовании.

— Ни слова. Такое впечатление, что Лэтэма совершенно не интересовала близость с кем-либо еще, — Шерлок обернулся, и Джон сумел разглядеть край его лица, когда тот бросил взгляд на книгу. — В самых ранних письмах есть намеки на какие-то прежние связи, без уточнения имени или пола. Они всегда сопровождаются извинениями за непостоянство. Позже...

— Хватит, — перебил Джон и взял книгу, пытаясь заставить свои руки не дрожать так сильно. Это слишком напоминало _его собственную_ жизнь, и он готов был поклясться, что если Шерлок говорил все это лишь затем, чтобы донести до него свое отношение к данному вопросу, то он его просто пристрелит.

Обернувшись, Шерлок посмотрел на него.

— Я только...

— Ты ненавидишь, когда люди... Как ты это назвал? Портят твое первое впечатление? — когда Шерлок озадаченно кивнул, Джон продолжил: — Так что прекрати проделывать это со мной. Дай мне прочитать все самому. А ты иди спать. Я знаю, что ты почти не спал прошлой ночью. 

— Если мы вернемся...

— Мы взбесим клиентку и провалим дело. Сейчас сколько, три утра?

— Четыре, — мрачно поправил Шерлок.

— Прекрасно. Четыре часа на чтение, душ и завтрак — который мы _не_ пропускаем. А потом мы первым делом ей позвоним. Сегодня воскресенье, так что она вполне может собираться сходить в церковь.

Шерлок недовольно вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Вчера никого не убили, так что можно предположить, что эта тенденция сохранится и сегодня, пока она не вызовет другого агента, — с несчастным видом произнес он.

— Сегодня воскресенье, — повторил Джон. — Никаких агентов.

Он слегка подтолкнул Шерлока, чтобы заставить того подняться с кровати, и встал сам, направившись следом за ним к двери. 

— Спи иди. Я узнаю, если ты не ляжешь.

— Синяк...

— В полном порядке, — перебил Джон, открыв дверь для Шерлока.

Остановившись на пороге, Шерлок с бесстрастным нечитаемым выражением обернулся и взглянул Джона.

— Тебе следует приложить немного льда, — в конце концов, произнес он.

Слегка расслабившись, Джон кивнул, стараясь не видеть слишком многого в такой несвойственной Шерлоку внимательности.

— Спасибо, так и сделаю. А теперь марш в постель, — приказал он и закрыл дверь, громко опустив засов и задвинув щеколду, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. Мгновение спустя он услышал, как шаги Шерлока удаляются в сторону двери соседнего номера.

Неуверенно выдохнув, Джон обернулся и через всю комнату посмотрел на лежащую на его кровати книгу. Это расследование утратило всякую логику еще несколько дней назад, когда он впервые нашел отпечаток ноги. И, боже, тот след ведь вполне мог принадлежать _армейскому_ ботинку — совсем как те, что носили вместе с формой во времена Второй Мировой войны.

Может быть, это расследование было не более чем изощренным ночным кошмаром. Может быть, он сейчас валялся в больнице при смерти, а это было последней попыткой умирающего мозга уцепиться за жизнь. В противном случае все — чистая бессмыслица.

Не зная, действительно ли он хочет прочесть эти письма, Джон уставился на книгу. На Шерлока они не произвели никакого впечатления, но тот просто-напросто считал все эмоциональные хитросплетения и сантименты ниже своего достоинства. Сколько раз Джон слышал его рассуждения о химии мозга, которую люди называют «любовью» и прикрываются ею, чтобы мучить и убивать друг друга.

На самом деле, Джон не знал, хватит ли у него сил пройти еще и через чужую душевную боль. Той, что испытывал он, для одной человеческой жизни было более чем достаточно.

Решив все-таки больше не ложиться, Джон, игнорируя умывальник, вошел в маленькую ванную и встал под душ. Сейчас он проснется, потом приготовит себе кружку дрянного кофе из установленной в номере кофеварки. При этом он постоянно будет думать о той книге, прекрасно зная, что, в конце концов, все равно ее прочтет. Шерлок был гением во всем, когда речь во время их расследований заходила о науке и психологии, но именно Джон приоткрывал перед ним суть нелогичных и эмоциональных человеческих поступков. Если эти письма и правда наполнены чувствами, а не фактами, то очень велика вероятность, что именно Джон, а не Шерлок, обнаружит нечто важное, что в них скрыто.

 

~~~

 

На улице поднялся ветер. С неба то и дело падали тяжелые редкие капли, предвещая грозивший хлынуть не позднее чем через час ледяной дождь. Прикрыв сигарету рукой, Шерлок прикурил, глубоко затянулся и пошел по парковке.

В гостиницу они с Джоном вернулись почти в семь. Сразу поднялись наверх, каждый в свой номер, но не прошло и получаса, как Джон вытащил Шерлока из комнаты и поволок вниз в так называемый ресторан. Там он заставил его терпеть шедевры гостиничных поваров, не позволив приступить к чтению до тех пор, пока не опустеет половина тарелки с отвратительным суррогатом, прикидывавшимся стейком, и чем-то, что в прошлой жизни было картофельным гратеном, пока его не высушили до состояния порошка, а затем заново развели водой.

А потом Джон восемь часов пробыл один — с восьми до четырех, когда Шерлок наконец-то закончил читать. Восемь часов с головой хватало на то, чтобы он… что? Отправился в бар, который, скорее всего, был битком набит холодным субботним вечером, и нашел себе там компанию? Шерлок не слышал, чтобы Джон уходил, но Джон при желании умел быть незаметным — гораздо лучше Шерлока, если честно.

Нет, в конце концов, решил Шерлок. Даже с теми свиданиями, после которых не предполагалось никаких серьезных отношений, Джон покончил еще три года назад и редко когда оставался с кем-либо на ночь. Поступать так этим вечером ему не было никакого смысла. На самом деле, опыт говорил Шерлоку, что происшествие на чердаке заставило бы Джона держаться рядом. Так он мог бы почувствовать, пусть это и было нелогично, что защищает Шерлока — одного, но все же в зоне доступа, несмотря на наличие между их номерами стены и двух запертых дверей.

Итак, скорее всего, Джон выходил по какой-то иной причине — возможно, в бар выпить, возможно, за чем-нибудь в магазин. А синяк мог появиться в результате драки. Могло так быть? Вероятно. Впрочем, вряд ли.

Шерлок покачал головой и еще раз затянулся, желая, чтобы никотин помог ему думать. Ненадолго он попытался вновь сосредоточиться на расследовании, но этот синяк засел в памяти намертво. Если бы Джона ударили в драке, кровоподтек имел бы гораздо более привычные очертания; как-никак, они изучили более чем достаточно трупов с возникшими в результате побоев синяками.

В конце концов, Шерлок вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер. 

— Доктор Крифф, — на третий раз ответил сонный женский голос.

— Молли, это Шерлок. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Шерлок, сейчас даже пяти утра нет, — вздохнула она, заглушая сонное мужское бормотание. — Ты не можешь звонить в такую рань. Ребенка разбудишь.

— Джон пострадал.

— О боже, — выдохнула она, разом полностью проснувшись. — Нет, дорогой, что-то случилось с Джоном Ватсоном. Шерлок, что стряслось?

Шерлок опять затянулся.

— Я не знаю. Там…

— Он в больнице? Где вы?

— У него синяк, — выпалил Шерлок. — Мне нужно…

— Синяк?

— Прекрати перебивать!

— Ты позвонил мне в пять утра _из-за синяка_?

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул дым и сырой воздух. Дождь, наконец-то, начал усиливаться, и он заспешил к козырьку у входа в гостиницу.

— Молли. У него кровоподтек, прямо посередине спины, с четко очерченными отпечатками пальцев. Окрас интенсивно-фиолетовый, на пальцах, в верхней части и в основании ладони темнее.

— О. Хм, ладно, — озадаченно произнесла она. — Насколько ему тяжело ходить? Дыхание затруднено?

— Вот этого я и не понимаю, — Шерлок выпустил струю дыма и уставился в темное, затянутое тучами небо над навесом у парадных дверей гостиницы. — Нет вообще никаких нарушений подвижности или дыхания. Он даже _не знал_ о синяке, пока я до него не дотронулся. Он спал.

— Что? Он получил синяк, пока… — она резко оборвала себя. — Эм… он… в смысле, он спал один, или ты…

Проигнорировав недомолвку, Шерлок решительно оттолкнул рожденные ею образы.

— Он был один, — ответил он, сосредоточиваясь на технической стороне образования синяков. — Мне необходимо знать, что может вызвать настолько темный кровоподтек, не оказав при этом видимого влияния на кости или мышечную ткань.

— Ничего такого, что я когда-либо встречала.

— Черт, — зажмурившись, пробормотал Шерлок. Он еще раз затянулся и прижал мобильник плечом, чтобы прикурить новую сигарету от окурка. — Многократные удары? — спросил он, хватаясь за любое объяснение — хотя представлять, что могло привести к подобному, было даже хуже, чем думать, будто Джон ввязался в драку.

— Возможно, — с явным скептицизмом ответила Молли. — Но если кровоподтек настолько отчетливый, понадобилось бы наносить каждый удар точно в одно и то же место, а это почти невозможно, когда вкладывается столько силы, чтобы в итоге повредить достаточное количество капилляров. И потом, ты знаешь… — она нервно рассмеялась. — Зная Джона, можно не сомневаться, что он, скорее всего, убил бы всякого, кто попытался такое проделать.

Шерлок скрипнул зубами и отбросил окурок, с шипением втянув дым.

— Могло стать причиной появления синяка падение? — спросил он, снова взяв телефон рукой.

— Падение?

— Там было одно… происшествие. Он кое-откуда вытащил меня, и мы оба упали на диван, а потом на пол.

— Эм, — красноречиво протянула она. — Ты, э… Я… Думаешь? Ты о том, как если бы он упал на _твою_ руку?

У Шерлока уже проскальзывала подобная неотчетливая мысль, но то, как Молли сказала об этом, заставило его осознать, насколько она абсурдна.

— Конечно, нет. Я бы ее сломал от такого удара, — едко возразил он. — Возможно, это какой-то предмет. На диване было пыльное покрывало, но, скорее всего, обивку окружали какие-нибудь деревянные декоративные элементы.

— В форме руки? Где вы, в одном из тех домов с привидениями?

Шерлок вздохнул, пытаясь вызвать в себе раздражение от того, до чего Молли легкомысленно к этому относилась, но даже он уже понял нелепость своего звонка.

— Если придумаешь что-нибудь, что могло бы вызвать такой сильный кровоподтек, _не причинив_ повреждений мышцам или находящимся под ним костям, напиши мне.

— Обязательно. Убеди Джона приложить лед и принять какое-нибудь обезболивающее, — посоветовала она. — Хотя я не сомневаюсь, что он это и сам уже знает.

— Да. Спасибо. 

— Передавай ему от меня привет. И вы оба должны приехать ко мне поужинать…

— После расследования. Спасибо, — повторил Шерлок и повесил трубку.

Дрожа от сырого ветра, он убрал телефон обратно в карман пиджака и быстро докурил сигарету. Возможно, Джон был прав. Возможно, ему нужно было поспать. Его разум явно был затуманен этим делом и усталостью. Но как ему быть уверенным, что Джон не… не… что не? Не выйдет из номера и не ввяжется в драку? _Не позволит_ кому-нибудь причинить себе вред?

Нет. Это было нерационально, а Джон никогда не отличался нерациональностью. Эмоциональностью — да, еще сострадательностью, заботливостью и всем прочим в том же духе, но только не иррациональностью. Что бы он ни сделал, у него была на то какая-то причина — возможно, нечто, связанное с делом, нечто, в чем он хотел разобраться сам. Шерлок просто должен верить, что Джон знает, что делает.

 

~~~

 

Не прочитав и трети писем, Джон оттолкнул их, чтобы перевести дух. Полные холодной логики пренебрежительные слова Шерлока совершенно не подготовили его к эмоциям, буквально бьющим в них через край.

Когда-то Джон обвиняюще бросил Шерлоку, что тот — чертова машина. На самом же деле он никогда в это не верил. Он видел сострадание во взгляде и поступках друга, в том, как тот доводил себя до изнеможения не ради того, чтобы просто раскрыть загадку, а чтобы помочь попавшему в беду клиенту. Оно было очевидно даже в том, как Шерлок осторожно подбирал слова и как едва ощутимо дрожал при этом его голос, когда он рассказывал, какие шаги предпринял, чтобы разрушить преступную сеть Мориарти.

Так как тогда Шерлок сумел игнорировать всю ту боль, что наполняла письма Гарольда? Столь небрежно отмести ее, чтобы даже не упомянуть о ней мимоходом?

Было ли это жизнью Гарольда Лэтэма, его ежедневным выживанием с дырой внутри от того, что он видел, как его любимый строил жизнь и семью с другой? Шерлок, конечно, скорее решит расправить крылья и улететь, чем соберется жениться, но Джону подобная мысль никакого удовольствия не доставляла.

Часть страниц в книге, начиная с пронумерованного перечня стихов из _«Легенды, рассказанной Утнапишти»_ , осталась нетронутой. Джон бегло просмотрел их, но ничего не понимал до конца оборотной стороны страницы, озаглавленной _«Эпос о Гильгамеше»_. Остальная часть книги, очевидно, содержала перевод табличек с оригиналом повести о Гильгамеше (и Джон не сомневался, что написан он был в полном соответствии с современными правилами орфографии).

Пролистнув еще несколько страниц, он остановился и прочел:

_«В этом плаче он называет Энкиду своим храбрым другом и «пантерой пустыни» [1], вспоминает, как они охотились в горах, вместе умертвили небесного быка и победили в кедровом лесу Хумбабу, а затем обращается к нему:_

_«Что за сон овладел теперь тобою, почему омрачен ты и мне не внемлешь!»_

_Но не двигался Энкиду, и когда Гильгамеш коснулся груди его — сердце не билось. Тогда закрыл он другу лицо, бережно, как закрывают невесте, и, отвернувшись от мертвого тела, в горе зарычал, точно яростный лев, точно львица, лишенная львят»._

Джон поспешно отвернулся, вспомнив изломанное окровавленное тело на тротуаре. По большему счету чтобы просто занять чем-то руки, он взял письмо, лежавшее в стопке последним, и развернул тонкую бумагу.

_28 октября 1956 года_

_Мой дорогой Реджи,_

_Целых десять лет я смотрел, как вы с Элеонорой создаете прекрасную семью — семью, которой, как я знаю, у меня никогда не будет. Я всегда желал тебе только счастья. Теперь, когда я уверен, что ты обрел его, я могу попытаться поискать покоя и для себя._

_Смотреть, не обладая, мне больше не по силам. Я сумел полюбить Элеонору как сестру, но с каждым вечером, когда ты покидаешь меня, чтобы лечь к ней в постель, я ненавижу ее немного сильнее за то, что она забирает тебя у меня, пусть даже ты никогда мне не принадлежал._

_Я никогда тебя не оставлю. А ты никогда не узнаешь, что я рядом, но так и должно быть. У тебя есть семья. Заботься о них, люби их и знай, что они намного удачливее остальных людей, потому что у них есть ты._

_Я люблю тебя. Я всегда буду тебя любить._

_Твой_

_Гарольд_

— Господи. Боже мой, — прошептал Джон. Зажмурившись, он глубоко задышал. Не это ли ждало его через несколько лет? Черт, да так уже было. Увековечивая в своем блоге шерлокову гениальность, он совершенно забросил собственную жизнь ради того, чтобы жить в тени человека, которого любил, будучи всегда незаметным, заслоненным работой, заменившей Шерлоку целый мир.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Джон широким шагом пересек комнату. Ему нужно было встать, начать двигаться, _заняться_ чем-нибудь, кроме размышлений о Шерлоке-чертовом-Холмсе и том, до чего надежно тот удерживал Джона в его личном маленьком аду.

Это расследование… оно сводило его с ума. Он окончательно утратил контроль над чувствами к Шерлоку и теперь, если не отступит, отыскав подходящую дистанцию, то в итоге во всем ему признается, и все будет кончено. Шерлок и так с неохотой терпел сдержанную, материнскую нежность миссис Хадсон, никому больше не позволяя приблизиться к себе. Джон был его другом, коллегой и врачом, но даже если бы он просто намекнул, что желает чего-то большего, то все бы разрушил.

Ему необходимо прогуляться.

Точно на автопилоте Джон натянул носки и кроссовки, думая только о том, чтобы сбежать, вернуться к старой привычке подолгу гулять, чтобы прочистить голову. Он старался не думать, сколько миль проходил каждый день, пока не было Шерлока. С горечью вспомнилось, как несколько видевших его тогда друзей поздравили его с тем, что из-за этого он находился в лучшей физической форме, чем когда-либо прежде.

Пробормотав под нос проклятье, Джон схватил куртку и, не оглядываясь, вышел.

 

~~~

 

Большая кружка кофе с парным молоком, двумя кусочками сахара, посыпанная сверху шоколадной стружкой и дополненная маффином с шоколадом: вкусный завтрак. Парацетамол: возможно, лишнее, учитывая привычку Джона, собирая с собой аптечку, класть туда среди прочего хирургические нити и дозы эпинефрина, морфина и адреналина на случай экстренных ситуаций. Ведерко со льдом, полное, но по какой-то дурацкой причине без ручки, из-за чего Шерлоку пришлось пнуть дверь Джона, вместо того чтобы постучать в нее.

Когда его встретило полное молчание, он ударил еще раз.

— Джон! — на всякий случай позвал он.

Никто не отозвался. Тогда Шерлок поставил на пол картонную подставку с кофе и отвратительно устроенное ведерко. Система электронного управления запирала двери в номера автоматически, но у него имелась магнитная карта, которая дала бы ему войти внутрь, если бы Джон не стал опускать засов и задвигать щеколду. Поскольку Джон всегда очень ответственно относился к вопросам безопасности, Шерлок не думал, что на самом деле сумеет попасть в номер иначе, кроме как перебравшись со своего балкона на балкон Джона, для чего требовалось перелезть через край — что он стал бы делать только в том случае, касайся дело жизни и смерти — но _щелчок_ , с которым открылся бы автоматический замок, привлек бы внимание Джона, даже если бы тот спал.

Однако загорелась зеленая лампочка, замок щелкнул и дверь подалась под тяжестью лежавшей на запоре руки Шерлока.

Значит, Джон вышел. Должен был выйти, иначе дверь была бы заперта до конца.

Подняв подставку с завтраком и ведерко, Шерлок занес все внутрь. Покрывало было наброшено на простыни, но застилать постель как следует Джон не стал. На письменном столе виднелся раскрытый дневник Гарольда Лэтэма. Все письма были небрежно отодвинуты в сторону, а книга лежала открытой на сохранившихся в конце страницах.

Обыскав номер, Шерлок обнаружил слегка влажные полотенца в ванной, сухую зубную щетку на столике с вмонтированной в него раковиной и вчерашние боксеры Джона в сетчатом мешке, в который он обычно убирал грязное белье во время поездок. На безопасной бритве имелись мельчайшие частицы волос, но крем для бритья не трогали целых двенадцать часов, а то и дольше. Итак, Джон принял душ, скорее всего, сразу после того, как отправил Шерлока спать. Оделся. Прочел неотправленные письма Гарольда Лэтэма.

А потом ушел.

Гадая, не отправился ли Джон просто за кофе, Шерлок послал ему сохраненное в шаблонах сообщение: 

_Где ты? ШХ_

Практически сразу же на прикроватном столике завибрировал телефон Джона. Шерлок пораженно уставился на него, а все мысли в голове на мгновение замерли, пока он осознавал невероятную истину: Джон вышел без мобильника.

А затем краткий ступор оставил Шерлока. Бросившись на кровать, он отбросил подушки, разыскивая пистолет Джона. Его там не оказалось, а значит, скорее всего, Джон забрал его с собой.

А значит что?

Шерлок уселся на разворошенной постели и принялся оглядывать комнату, проигрывая в голове всевозможные сценарии. К счастью, никаких признаков насилия видно не было, иначе он подумал бы, что Джона увели силой, и, скорее всего, сделал это тот, кто стоял за всеми теми убийствами в Лэтэм-холле. В конце концов, они ничуть не скрывали своего расследования.

Но если бы Джон ушел по собственной воле, он взял бы телефон с собой. Он никогда не оставлял мобильник и сто раз ругал Шерлока за то, что тот забывал о телефоне, если что-нибудь его захватывало. Средства связи, говорил Джон, гораздо важнее оружия.

Возбуждение. Утомление. Физическая боль. Шерлок подумал о синяке, но его взгляд упал на принесенный их Лэтэм-хауса дневник. Джон не поддался бы физической боли, а если бы и отправился в больницу из-за какого-нибудь запоздало проявившегося повреждения, то сообщил бы об этом Шерлоку. Итак, это было вызвано чем-то более эфемерным. Основанным на эмоциях.

Шерлок приблизился к столу и принялся внимательно все изучать. Письмо, лежавшее сверху, было последним, датированным тем же числом, что и сегодня — двадцать восьмым октября — но только пятьдесят шесть лет назад. Это было неотправленное любовное послание с очень тревожным настроем. Обнаружь Шерлок его современную версию, он немедленно посчитал бы его автора потенциальным подозреваемым в убийствах тех агентов. Любовь в нем граничила с одержимостью.

Джон посочувствовал Гарольду Лэтэму? Друг потрясающе умел проникать в эмоциональное состояние незнакомцев, что давало ему бесценную способность смягчать возникающие острые углы между Шерлоком и запутанными особенностями человеческой природы. Он всегда куда лучше разбирался в эмоциях, чем Шерлок, замечая мельчайшие признаки всех тех эфемерных чувств, не поддававшихся логике — любви, верности, доверия. 

Протянув руку, чтобы отложить письмо в сторону Шерлок замер. Мог ли Джон понять, какие на самом деле чувства он испытывает к нему? Джон _знал_? Он не мог знать. Просто не мог. Шерлок был _экспертом_ по утаиванию всевозможных вещей от Джона. Если бы Джон знал, он бы что-нибудь сказал про это. Если только его молчание не было попыткой вежливо позволить Шерлоку _думать_ , что его обман не раскрыт — нечто вроде решения «давай будем не обращать внимания, пока само не пройдет».

С самого возвращения Шерлока Джон старательно избегал отрицать, что они пара, как будто боялся возникновения между ними _любой_ отчужденности. Точно он предпочитал позволить всем считать, будто они вместе, если это будет значить, что тогда он сумеет быть достаточно близко от Шерлока, чтобы его обезопасить. Или же он ждал, что Шерлок сам опровергнет все эти домыслы? Не пришлось ли ему бороться эти несколько лет с медленно нарастающей горечью от небрежного равнодушия Шерлока к предположениям об их взаимоотношениях?

Не выдал ли Шерлок свои чувства через собственное же бездействие?

Паника. Ускоренное дыхание и сердцебиение. Если Джон знал, и если этот внезапный уход был его эмоциональной реакцией — самым чистым неприятием, какое Шерлок когда-либо видел — то тогда Джон, вполне возможно, _оставил_ его. Больше они не будут хохотать над тем, как весь мир строит предположения, будто они пара, и не важно, чего может втайне желать Шерлок. Внезапно соседствовать с его открывшимися, обнажившимися эмоциями стало неудобно, и теперь никакие извинения уже не сумеют исправить вред, причиненный их дружбе.

От внезапной злости на самого себя Шерлок скомкал и отбросил письмо, желая, чтобы он действительно обратил внимание на читаемое, пока изучал дневник, чем просто пролистал его в поисках любого упоминания о том, что у Гарольда Лэтэма мог быть незаконнорожденный сын. Тогда он бы никогда не отдал дневник Джону. Он бы сжег его на проклятом балконе, прежде чем дал Джону посмотреть.

Опустив глаза, он уткнулся взглядом в книгу, раскрытую на сказании о Гильгамеше и Энкиду — Гильгамеше, великом герое, все видевшем, все познавшем и постигшем все сокровенные тайны вселенной, и Энкиду, человеке, созданном богами, чтобы быть его соперником, его противником во всем, но в итоге ставшем его самым лучшим другом и самой преданной любовью.

Конкретно эта страница описывала смерть Энкиду и реакцию Гильгамеша 

Шерлок откинулся на спинку с такой силой, что кресло откатилось на несколько дюймов. Он идиот. Совершенный идиот! В школе он изучал такое количество классических произведений, что просто не сумел полностью удалить их. Он _знал_ этот миф и полностью проигнорировал его важность, только лишь мимоходом отметив, что книга была издана в 1929 году и, вероятно, потому стала своеобразным тайником для всех этих писем.

Даже если эти письма не толкнули Джона на нечто ужасное, хотя такой вывод был бы абсолютно верен, они должны были бы вернуть воспоминания, до сих пор кровоточащие глубоко внутри них обоих. Со стороны Шерлока было абсолютно безответственно позволить, чтобы Джон даже видел все это.

 _Время_ , подумал он, вспоминая первые недели после своего возвращения, когда Джон постоянно повторял, что ему нужно время. Возможно, именно в этом Джон нуждался и сейчас. То, что он ушел, намеренно не оставив об этом сообщения и не взяв телефон, означало, что ему необходимо побыть наедине со своими мыслями. 

Он вернется.

Так что Шерлок собрал письма и книгу, твердо повторив, что Джон вернется. Он всегда возвращался, и в этот раз нет никаких причин, чтобы было как-то иначе.  
________________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_[1] «Эпос о Гильгамеше» цитируется в переводе Н. Гумилева._


	9. Chapter 9

**Понедельник, 24 сентября 1956 года**

— Войдите! — крикнул Реджи, едва в дверь его кабинета постучали. Затушив сигарету, он встал и встревоженно посмотрел на доктора Паттерсона. Этот человек был семейным врачом Стюартов уже четыре года, и Реджи привык полагаться на его уверенное, успокаивающее присутствие всякий раз, как у его детей поднималась температура или открывался кашель, или когда у Элли начались головные боли. Но Гарольд всегда был просто воплощением здоровья, кроме тех случаев, когда он слишком уж напивался. Правда, тогда все, что ему требовалось, чтобы прийти в себя — хороший, крепкий кофе, и вот он уже снова оказывался в полном порядке.

— С ним все нормально, — произнес доктор Паттерсон, взмахом руки предлагая Реджи сесть обратно.

— Ох, слава богу, — Реджи опустился на сиденье, вытряхнул из пачки еще одну сигарету, после чего предложил другую доктору Паттерсону.

Тот, кивнув в знак благодарности, принял ее, дал Реджи прикурить, после чего сел напротив.

— Мне не следовало бы обсуждать это с кем-либо, кроме его родственников, но я знаю, что, кроме вас, у него никого нет.

— Все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь ему…

— Во-первых, не возражаете, если я задам вопрос-другой?

— Что угодно.

Кивнув, Паттерсон с зажатой между губами сигаретой откинулся на спинку, затем положил на край письменного стола записную книжку и достал из кармана ручку.

— Вы замечали его в таком состоянии прежде?

— Нет, никогда, иначе я сразу же позвонил бы, — немедленно ответил Реджи. — Что _вызвало_ …

— Мы к этому еще вернемся, — Паттерсон взял сигарету между пальцами и коротко, ободряюще улыбнулся Реджи. — Такое впечатление, что он выпил настой из грибов и трав — нечто вроде чая, хотя я никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного.

Реджи вздрогнул и закрыл глаза.

— Вероятно, это какое-нибудь средство народной медицины из самой глухой Африки или другая дрянь в том же роде.

— Вообще-то оно могло убить его. Вы спасли ему жизнь, мистер Стюарт, — Паттерсон поднял взгляд от записей. — Вы сказали, что обнаружили его в таком состоянии в спальне…

— Я пошел туда, чтобы поговорить с ним по поводу его чертовой коллекции предметов вуду, — с горечью ответил Реджи. — Филипп залез в сундук с этим барахлом, а затем прокрался прошлой ночью в спальню Мэри. Испугал бедняжку до полусмерти. Она была до того напугана монстрами под кроватью, что не заснула до тех пор, пока Элли не приготовила ей горячий тодди. Оставив Элли разбираться с Мэри, я послал Филиппа в постель, после чего пошел поговорить с Гарольдом.

— Большая удача, что вы так сделали, — одобрительно произнес Паттерсон, делая заметку в книжке. — Позвоните мне на работу, если Мэри через пару дней так и не сможет уснуть. Выпишем вам что-нибудь посильнее, чтобы помочь ей.

— Благодарю, — Реджи глубоко затянулся и выпустил тонкую струю дыма. — А Гарольд?

Паттерсон со вздохом почесал голову ручкой.

— Само собой разумеется, он должен прекратить. Больше никаких травяных лекарств и прочих шаманских штучек. Непосредственной угрозы нет, но все это… что ж, они могут захватить разум, изменить поведение человека.

— Что? — встревоженно переспросил Реджи.

Паттерсон кивнул.

— Все в итоге сводится к мозгу, мистер Стюарт. Вся эта суеверная чушь про магию и вуду — всего лишь примитивный способ объяснить то, что мы только теперь начинаем изучать с помощью нейробиологии. Есть одно очень передовое исследование на эту тему доктора из Нью-Йорка, Сандора Радо. Он называет это шизотипическим расстройством личности.

У Реджи перехватило дыхание.

— Это звучит…

— Это звучит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — мягко произнес Паттерсон. — Заболевание выражено крайне слабо. Определенные социальные фобии — привычка Гарольда сбегать со всякого рода вечеринок и встреч. Его интерес к примитивным религиозным предрассудкам — в случае мистера Лэтэма, это воплощение его поиска закономерностей и большего смысла в случайных событиях. К счастью, думаю, мы достаточно рано это заметили, чтобы не возникло нужды прибегать к каким-либо лекарственным способам лечения или электрошоку.

— Боже мой!

Наклонившись к пепельнице, Паттерсон потушил сигарету.

— Как я сказал, мы успели вовремя, мистер Стюарт. Просто приглядывайте за ним. Он сейчас вне опасности… 

— Я не могу, — перебил Реджи и виновато вздрогнул. — Элли и я… в следующем месяце будет десять лет, как мы поженились. Мы едем в Париж на три недели, чтобы отпраздновать.

— Три недели… Ну что ж, через три недели у нас должно появиться более точное представление, нужно ли помещать его в лечебницу или он все еще в своем уме.

 

~~~

 

**Понедельник, 29 октября 2012 года**

Джон вернулся только после десяти вечера, мягко прикрыл дверь, не давая ей хлопнуть. Шерлок лежал в темноте в соседнем номере и прислушивался к тому, как Джон прошел по комнате, затем встал под душ, что по вечерам делал крайне редко. Шум воды раздавался достаточно долго, чтобы решить, что Джон, скорее всего, отогревается после того, как бродил под дождем. Последние два дня плечо время от времени напоминало ему о себе, а горячая вода, вероятно, унимала боль. После душа Джон почистил зубы, что означало, что он уже поужинал, а затем, привычно повозившись, лег в постель, а значит, синяк болел не настолько сильно, чтобы сковывать движения.

Весь остаток ночи Шерлок слушал, как Джон беспокойно метался, ворочался и гораздо чаще обычного сам себя будил кошмарами. Впервые Шерлок задумался, как ему следует поступить. Джон и Майкрофт полагали, что умело скрывают тот ряд средств, к которым они прибегают в «плохие ночи» Шерлока, когда им казалось, что велик риск его возвращения к химическим стимуляторам или вероятна угроза жизни. У них имелись различные способы «обуздать» его — сигареты, всевозможные отвлекающие факторы, раздражающие попытки поговорить о чувствах.

К чему приходилось обращаться Шерлоку, когда «плохая ночь» была у Джона? Ни к чему. Такого _никогда не случалось_. Ничего подобного. Джону всегда были свойственны уверенность, непоколебимость, твердость. Это Шерлок отличался переменчивостью, непредсказуемостью и тягой к саморазрушению, а не Джон.

Вероятно, Джон перенес подобное эмоциональное замешательство в первые дни, когда Шерлок только вернулся после своего подложного самоубийства, но Шерлок попытался тогда не думать об этом. Сперва ему пришлось сосредоточиться на более насущной задаче. А позже он сказал себе, что Джон справился. Джон сумел пережить эмоциональную травму без помощи Шерлока.

Теперь же у него не было ни малейшего представления, как помочь, не рискуя сделать все только хуже и вынудить Джона уехать от него навсегда.

Так что он просто продолжал лежать, пытаясь сосредоточиться на имеющихся данных, считая секунды и минуты быстрого сна Джона, слыша скрип матраса всякий раз, как Джон просыпался от того, что заполнявший его разум ужас становился слишком велик, чтобы суметь его выдержать. Шерлок даже не притворялся, что думает о расследовании. Теперь ему было плевать на него. Единственное, что имело значение — это Джон, и когда забрезжил рассвет, Шерлок задумался, не уступить ли и не позвонить Майрофту с просьбой о помощи, потому что у него самого никаких ответов по-прежнему не было.

Через некоторое время он услышал, как матрас заскрипел снова. Затем раздался громкий шорох, хлопнули одеяла, когда Джон встряхнул их. Несколько минут спустя включился душ. Джон встал, чтобы начать новый день.

Ругая себя, что не сделал этого раньше, Шерлок поспешно принял душ. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон ушел без него, так что после самого быстрого душа в жизни он влез в первый попавшийся костюм, какой вытащил из шкафа, даже не задумавшись о том, как сочетаются между собой отдельные его составляющие.

В коридор он выскочил как раз в тот момент, когда из соседнего номера появился Джон. Шерлок пораженно уставился на него, оставив руку лежать на двери, отчего та осталась приоткрыта на пару дюймов. Джон выглядел… _нормально_. Его кроссовки — единственная пара, которую он взял с собой — были забрызганы грязью, толстые комки засохшей земли прилипли к краю подошвы, некогда белые шнурки приобрели светло-коричневый оттенок, но во всем остальном одежда казалась такой же аккуратной, как и всегда. На Джоне были джинсы, белая рубашка, поверх нее — темно-бордовый свитер, который миссис Хадсон подарила ему на день рождения. Подбородок — гладко выбрит, и хотя спал Джон плохо, тени под глазами были едва заметны.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он, точно вчера совсем ничего не случилось.

Шерлок опустил руку, и дверь с громким хлопком закрылась, после чего механически зажужжал, включаясь, электронный замок.

— Раскрыл загадку, или мы сегодня возвращаемся в Холл? — в воцарившемся между ними молчании спросил Джон.

Итак, они делают вид, будто ничего экстраординарного не случилось. Шерлок не знал, следует ли ему от этого почувствовать облегчение или встревожиться сильнее.

— Возвращаемся в Холл, — не имея ничего лучшего, ответил он.

— Ладно. Но сперва завтрак, — велел Джон и наклонил голову, кивком показывая Шерлоку следовать за ним к лифту.

Шерлок без возражений двинулся следом, задышав с облегчением после того, как начало приходить понимание: неважно, что Джон предполагал, он определенно не собирался уезжать. На данный момент это было уже достаточно неплохо.

 

~~~

 

Единственное, благодаря чему Джон сумел выдержать завтрак, была абсолютная уверенность, что Шерлок не станет упоминать о его вчерашнем исчезновении, за исключением, возможно, мимолетной жалобы, что ему самому пришлось доставать из своего кармана свою же ручку, мобильник или перчатки. Кроме того, имелась очень большая вероятность, что Шерлок даже ничего не заметил. В конце концов, Джон отсутствовал четырнадцать часов, а не трое суток, а у Шерлока напрочь вылетало из головы и гораздо больше, чем те трехдневные выходные, которые Джон как-то провел вдали от 221Б.

Так что Джон просто притворился, что вчерашнего дня вовсе не было, съел свой завтрак и, как всегда, не дал Шерлоку переложить себе сахара. Шерлок не произнес ни слова, но Джон уже вполне успел привыкнуть к его молчанию. На самом деле мысль, что Шерлок выяснил вчера что-нибудь ценное, приносила облегчение. Чем скорее они раскроют это дело, тем скорее Джону больше не придется думать о бедном Гарольде Лэтэме и сравнивать его жизнь с гребаным положением, в котором очутился он сам. 

Было почти девять, когда таксист высадил их у Лэтэм-холла, остановившись позади медицинского фургона. Софи под зонтиком стояла на крыльце рядом с молодым мужчиной, который, решил Джон, и был Итаном Стюартом. Тот выглядел всего на год или два старше Софи и, несмотря на темные круги под глазами, казалось, находился в неплохом настроении для человека, почти неделю просидевшего в тюрьме.

— Полагаю, судья все-таки нашелся, — пробормотал Шерлок и, подняв воротник, вышел из такси.

— Это же хорошо.

Расплатившись с водителем, Джон выбрался под дождь и вместе с Шерлоком направился к дверям.

Софи печально улыбалась.

— Итан, это Шерлок Холмс и его помощник доктор Ватсон.

— Друг, — не взглянув на Джона, поправил Шерлок, отвечая на рукопожатие Итана.

Пораженный этим уточнением, Джон на мгновение неловко замялся, после чего сумел выдавить из себя улыбку.

— С возвращением, — поприветствовал он молодого человека.

— Благодаря вам обоим, — с искренней улыбкой ответил тот. — Не сомневаюсь, что если бы не вы, я бы до сих пор был там.

— Да, мы тогда просто продолжим с того места, где остановились, — перебил Шерлок, уставившись на дом мимо воссоединившейся пары с видом гончей, которой не терпится снова взять след.

— Мистер Стюарт, можно нам поговорить с вашим прадедушкой? Всего лишь нужно задать ему пару вопросов, — взглянув на Шерлока, попросил Джон. Ему заранее следовало бы выяснить у друга, не успел ли тот удовлетворить свое любопытство насчет внебрачных детей со стороны Стюартов.

— Это было бы очень полезно, — через мгновение добавил Шерлок.

— Вообще, он скоро уезжает, — неуверенно произнес Итан, глядя на медицинский фургон, где санитары спускали прикрепленный к нему подъемник для инвалидного кресла.

— Значит, лучше всего поторопиться, — ответил Шерлок и прошел мимо пары. — Идем, Джон. Не нужно заставлять старшего мистера Стюарта ждать.

И прежде чем Итан и Софи успели бы возразить, Шерлок исчез внутри дома, не оставив Джону ничего иного, кроме как заспешить следом. Должно быть, Софи снова вызывала уборщиков. Большинство обломков рухнувшего чердачного пола из большого зала вынесли, но несколько приставных лестниц и досок оставили, расположив их так, чтобы огородить участок под дырой.

Стараясь не слишком уж таращиться, Джон расстегнул молнию на куртке и сосредоточился на Шерлоке.

— Я так понимаю, вчера ты не обнаружил ничего полезного?

— Нет, — бросив на Джона странный взгляд, ответил тот. Не произнеся больше ни слова, он свернул в ведущий в семейное крыло коридор, где задержался только затем, чтобы проверить гостиную, после чего пошел дальше к спальням.

Джон почувствовал желание выяснить у Шерлока, чем тот вчера занимался. Софи ничего не спросила о его отсутствии, а значит, Шерлок, возможно, даже не появлялся в доме. Книга из его номера исчезла, так что, может, Шерлок целый день перечитывал ее?

Свернув за угол, они в молчании миновали спальню Софи и Итана, но прежде чем Шерлок вошел бы в комнату Реджинальда, Джон остановил его.

— Ему больше девяноста, Шерлок. Позволь, я сам поговорю с ним, — попросил он.

— У меня на самом деле есть семья, и большая, Джон, — немедленно ощетинился Шерлок. — И некоторые из ее членов еще щепетильнее Майкрофта.

— Вот именно _поэтому_ мы и не даем тебе разговаривать с людьми, — возразил Джон и осторожно постучал в дверь. Толкнув ее, он заглянул внутрь и позвал: — Мистер Стюарт?

Реджинальд на нетвердых ногах стоял рядом с инвалидным креслом. Одной рукой он опирался о трость, а другую протянул к полке с фотографиями.

— Кто вы? — спросил он и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Джона.

— Мы встречались с вами на днях, сэр. Доктор Джон Ватсон. Мой друг хотел увидеться с вами, — немного напряженно ответил Джон, несмотря на то, что Шерлок сам раньше поправил Итана и Софи.

— А он высокий парень. Хорошо. Снимите-ка эту штуку, — скомандовал Реджинальд и с глубоким вздохом опустился в кресло.

Джон подтолкнул Шерлока, заставляя двигаться.

— Как вы себя сегодня чувствуете? — спросил он, глядя на Реджинальда. На том была не пижама, а аккуратные брюки и теплый свитер, одетый поверх рубашки. Сейчас старик, казалось, вполне осознавал, где он.

— А вы как думаете? — выпалил Реджинальд. Трость с грохотом упала на книжную полку. Посмотрев на Шерлока, старик произнес: — Вон ту — ту, где мы все.

Шерлок достал старую черно-белую фотографию, на которой было изображено около дюжины солдат, но выпускать ее из рук не спешил.

— Это Гарольд Лэтэм? — спросил он, указывая на одного из мужчин.

Наклонившись вперед, Реджинальд осторожно взялся обеими руками за рамку.

— Мы были тогда так молоды, — печально произнес он. — И еще он никогда не обижался, что меня повысили.

— А после войны, — продолжил Шерлок, — он пригасил вас здесь жить?

Джон бросил на Шерлока предупреждающий взгляд, но Реджинальд ничем не показал, что вопрос расстроил его. Он с улыбкой кивнул, а затем добавил:

— В вечер нашей свадьбы. Мы собирались вернуться в Лондон, вот только с жильем там… Вы слишком молоды, чтобы помнить бомбежки, — Реджинальд пристально взглянул на Шерлока и Джона. — Он сказал, мы можем остаться — что Лэтэм-холлу необходимо, чтобы в нем жила целая семья, а не бедняга Гарольд один-одинешенек. Он так никогда и не женился.

— «Мы» — это вы и ваша жена? — с нажимом уточнил Шерлок.

Улыбка Реджинальда смягчилась. Он сунул руку в боковой карман инвалидного кресла и, порывшись в его содержимом, вытащил еще одну фотографию, а ту, на которой были изображены солдаты, убрал внутрь.

— Элеонора, но я звал ее Элли. Разве она не очаровательна? — спросил он, показывая фото. — Я потерял ее в восемьдесят первом.

Слышать утрату в голосе Реджинальда было мучительно, даже не будучи в курсе того, что Джон знал о чувствах Гарольда.

— Так значит, вы с Гарольдом остались близки после женитьбы?

— О, да. Он был здесь, когда родились мои дети, — вздохнув, Реджинальд провел рукой по покрывавшему фотографию стеклу. — Сегодня ведь двадцать девятое?

— Да, — ответил Шерлок, вопросительно взглянув на Джона.

Кивнув, Реджинальд опустил фотографию Элеоноры в карман к остальным снимкам.

— Подайте-ка мне его, — попросил он, указав на теплое пальто, брошенное в ногах кровати. Сшитое из плотной шерсти и с меховым воротником, в целом оно напоминало «Белстаф» Шерлока, хотя на вид было очень старым.

Шерлок не пошевелился, так что Джон подошел и взял пальто. Рывком поднявшись из кресла, Реджинальд неуверенно замер. Он так и простоял все то время, что Джон помогал ему одеться, а затем подбирал его трость.

— Бросьте ее, — с отвращением произнес Реджинальд. — Мне сказали, для меня уже есть новая. Что-то, связанное с техникой безопасности. Какие-то законы о тростях.

Повелительно махнув Шерлоку рукой, он надавил на пульт управления креслом. Заработал мотор, и оно двинулось вперед.

Отступив в сторону, Шерлок повернулся к книжной полке.

— Нет! — прошептал Джон, схватив его за руку. Он не собирался позволять Шерлоку обыскивать комнату старика, когда тот еще даже не покинул дома.

Реджинальда они нагнали в коридоре. Тот свернул налево, направившись к столовой, вместо того, чтобы повернуть к залу.

— Сэр? Мистер Стюарт? — повысив голос, окликнул Джон. — Куда вы идете?

— Я уезжаю отсюда, разве нет? — резко ответил Реджинальд.

— Да уж, дорога не самая близкая, — сухо заметил Шерлок.

Джон уставился на него.

— Не смей, — выпалил он, готовый в случае необходимости отправить Шерлока прочь.

Шерлок вздрогнул. Отступив, он молча пошел позади Джона, держа теперь свои мысли при себе. Глубоко вздохнув, Джон сказал себе, что говорит все это, воспринимая происходящее слишком близко к сердцу, но ситуация на самом деле заслуживала гораздо больше уважения, чем Шерлок, скорее всего, был способен продемонстрировать.

У столовой Реджинальд свернул в другой коридор, затем повернул еще раз, пересекая кухню. Едва стало очевидно, что он направляется к задней двери, как Джон подумал, не послать ли Шерлока за Итаном и Софи, но все же решил посмотреть, что старик собирается сделать, прежде чем поднимать тревогу. Он был вполне способен вмешаться, если что-нибудь будет угрожать здоровью Реджинальда, а тот, казалось, полностью осознавал, где он, и контролировал свои действия.

— Не откроете? — подсказал Реджинальд, остановившись около задней двери.

Кивнув, Джон открыл дверь, бросив на Шерлока предупреждающий взгляд. Когда тот и не подумал возражать, Джон сказал:

— Застегнитесь. На улице очень холодно.

— И дождь идет, — мягко добавил Шерлок, хотя сам уступил погоде только в том, что поднял воротник и засунул руки в карманы пальто.

— Не растаете под дождиком, — поддел Реджинальд, нажимая на панель управления. Мотор заработал немного напряженно, перенося кресло через порог, но вскоре оно ударилось о каменный пол террасы, с которой открывался вид на заросший газон.

— Могу ли я узнать, сэр, куда мы направляемся? — вежливо спросил Джон. Остановившись рядом с Реджинальдом, он принялся застегивать на куртке молнию.

— Это мой дом с пятьдесят шестого года[1], — произнес Реджинальд, резко поворачивая направо. — Я едва даже могу вспомнить, как жил где-то еще. Здесь родились мои Филипп и Мэри, и мой внук — его звали Чарльз — и его сын Итан. У них у всех теперь есть свой дом, но только не у Гарольда. Он отсюда так и не уехал. Он сказал, что останется здесь навсегда, и я проследил, чтобы так и стало.

Вздрогнув, Джон взглянул на Шерлока, выглядевшего теперь сосредоточенно и энергично.

— Гарольд Лэтэм здесь, сэр? — спросил Джон, не в состоянии заставить свой голос звучать спокойно и уверенно.

Не отвечая, Реджинальд молча направил кресло вдоль задней стены дома. Дождь вычернил плечи его пальто, мелким водяным бисером осел на мехе воротника. Удерживавшая джойстик рука Реджинальда дрожала, но он не останавливался до тех пор, пока не достиг вершины деревянного пандуса, положенного поверх каменной лестницы. У его изножья начиналась выложенная каменными плитами дорожка, ведущая к заросшей живой изгороди. Джон едва различал видневшуюся по другую ее сторону крылатую статую.

— Домашнее кладбище,— тихо произнес Шерлок.

Джон вспомнил силуэт в коридоре и на чердаке и потряс головой, чувствуя, как у него перехватило дыхание. Ему чудились призраки; он был не в том состоянии, чтобы идти к одному из них на могилу.

Однако Реджинальд без колебаний принялся спускаться. Колеса заскользили по влажному пандусу, проворачиваясь, изо всех сил пытаясь уцепиться за дерево, но Джон не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Мгновение спустя Шерлок бросился вслед, и, схватив кресло за ручки, спустил его на плиты дорожки.

Прикрыв от дождя глаза, Джон потряс головой и твердо сказал себе, что вел себя просто глупо. Дрожа от холода, он тоже спустился и двинулся вслед за ними. Когда Шерлок, оглянувшись, посмотрел на него, его проницательный взгляд, наверно, прочел все его мысли, хотя, слава Богу, никаких комментариев по этому поводу не последовало. 

Дорожка нырнула в узкий проход в изгороди, который был к тому же такой низкий, что Шерлоку пришлось пригнуться. За оградой оказалась небольшая площадка, поросшая сорняками и высокой травой, среди которой виднелось с дюжину высоких надгробий. У большей части из них верхушка была закруглена, а даты выбиты настолько давно, что резкие грани букв начали стираться. Справа, там, где трава была наиболее низкой, на невысокой колонне расположилась статуя ангела. Наклонив голову и расправив крылья, тот замер, закрыв лицо руками.

Посвящение на колонне гласило:

 _Капитан Гарольд Лэтэм_  
Род. 28 марта 1917  
Ум. 29 октября 1956  
Лучший друг, какой  
только мог быть

— Это сегодня, — произнес Джон и сам услышал, как слабо прозвучал его голос.

Реджинальд кивнул, опустив взгляд на землю под статуей. 

— Я должен был убедиться, что он сможет здесь остаться, — тихо сказал он. — Не думаю, что он мог, но священник сказал, все правильно. Бог поймет.

— Поймет? — резко спросил Шерлок. — Он убил себя.

— Шерлок! — схватив друга за руку, Джон оттащил его от кресла Реджинальда, но старик кивнул.

— В трофейной комнате, — печально произнес Реджинальд. — Но он сказал, что останется здесь навсегда, и я удостоверился, чтобы он смог сдержать обещание, — он толкнул джойстик, заставив кресло продвинуться вперед так, чтобы суметь дотянуться рукой до колонны. — Похоже, настал конец, Гарольд. Мне нужно уехать, и скоро я буду вместе с Элли. Возможно, ты ждешь рядом с ней, когда наконец-то придет мое время.

Развернувшись, Джон оттолкнул Шерлока прочь, не в силах слышать тихий голос Реджинальда. Тайна, содержавшаяся в письмах Гарольда, давила на него, он знал, что рано или поздно его решимость рухнет и он что-нибудь скажет. После этого дня Реджинальд, скорее всего, никогда уже не вернется на могилу Гарольда снова. Как бы Джону ни было тяжело выносить мысль, что старик так и не узнает об истинных чувствах Гарольда, эта тайна принадлежала не ему, чтобы он мог поделиться ею.

— Папа? — едва слышно донесся от дома голос Софи. — Папа!

Джон оглянулся; Реджинальд по-прежнему тихо говорил, обращаясь к могиле и не показывая ни малейшего признака того, что услышал оклик. Решив, что старик заслужил все то время, что он хотел, и к черту расписание фургона, он не стал отвечать, но потом Итан позвал:

— Там, — и Джон понял, что их заметили.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Итан бежит, держа раскрытый зонт над головой. За ним спешил один из санитаров. Софи, едва различимая, стояла у кухонной двери.

— Останови их, — велел он Шерлоку и пошел обратно на кладбище.

Реджинальд все еще говорил, теперь его голос звучал еще тише и прерывался всякий раз, как он вздрагивал. Расстегнув молнию, Джон снял куртку, стряхнул осевшие на ткань капли и накинул ее Реджинальду на плечи, удерживая края над его головой, чтобы не дать тому промокнуть еще сильнее.

— Мистер Стюарт? Сэр?

— Я знаю, — глубоко вздохнув, ответил Реджинальд. Еще раз хлопнув по влажному камню, он откинулся на спинку и, дрожа, спрятал руки в карманах пальто.

— Знаете, Гарольд… Должно быть, он очень сильно любил вас, — произнес Джон, пытаясь подыскать правильные слова. — Отдал вам свой дом.

— На Войне всякий раз, как мы оказывались на пороге смерти, мы смеялись и говорили, что будем жить вечно, пока будем рядом, — вздохнул Реджинальд. — Но в Гарольде всегда было что-то… что-то, чего он не мог найти. Он изъездил весь мир — Индия, Египет, Карибы — но, кажется, так никогда этого и не отыскал.

— Он… — Джон покачал головой и оглянулся на Итана и Шерлока, которые, похоже, ссорились, скорее всего, из-за того, что Реджинальда выпустили наружу в такой дождь. — Может быть, он продолжал уезжать потому, что знал, что у него есть семья, к которой можно вернуться.

Реджинальд со вздохом кивнул.

— Да, была. Знаете, он так и не женился. Гарольд всегда повторял, что мы — та семья, которая ему нужна, и никакая другая. Филипп, мой мальчик? Мы с Элли назвали его в честь отца Гарольда.

— Уверен, он был очень польщен этим, — чувствуя себя хуже некуда, заметил Джон. Очевидно, Реджинальд совершенно не представлял, что именно испытывал Гарольд. Посмотрев на Шерлока, Джон спросил себя, не ждет ли такое будущее через пятьдесят лет их.

— Папа! — позвал Итан. Джон взглянул на него вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот обошел Шерлока и вбежал на кладбище.

— Сэр? — тихо обратился он к Реджинальду. — Ваш правнук…

— Знаете, он всегда возвращался, — задумчиво произнес Реджинальд. — О, он исчезал на шесть, семь месяцев…

— Папа! Господи, о чем, _черт возьми_ , вы думали? — потребовал Итан, разъяренно глядя на Джона. — Здесь жуткий холодище!

Хотя Джон знал, что, как врачу, ему следует согласиться, он покачал головой, решив стоять на своем.

— У него есть полное право навестить могилу лучшего друга.

— Он не в состоянии принимать подобные решения, — выпалил Итан. Подняв зонтик над креслом, он обошел его, остановился перед Реджинальдом и спросил: — Папа? Ты в порядке?

Реджинальд растерянно улыбнулся.

— В полном, Филипп. Умница. Ты ведь помнишь своего дядюшку Гарольда?

Залившись краской, Итан метнул на Джона яростный взгляд.

— Если он заболеет, клянусь… — сжав кулаки, он кивнул санитару, занявшему место Джона позади инвалидного кресла.

Джон с неохотой взял куртку и отступил.

— Нам сейчас предстоит очень интересная поездка, мистер Стюарт, — деланно веселым голосом заговорил санитар, обращаясь к Реджинальду.

Итан остановил Джона, не давая отправиться следом.

— Послушайте, я не забуду, как вы помогли мне и Софи, но у вас нет никаких прав подвергать его здоровье такому риску. Если ваша работа завершена, думаю, вам следует идти — вам обоим.

Джон сделал вдох, успокаиваясь.

— Хорошо, — поймав взгляд Шерлока, негромко произнес он. Когда тот вопросительно наклонил голову, Джон кивнул и пошел прочь. Достав из кармана мобильник, Шерлок развернулся на каблуках и зашагал по траве, очевидно, решив, что кратчайший путь наружу — пересечь окружающую дом лужайку.

Вручив зонтик санитару, чтобы защитить Реджинальда от дождя, Итан пошел вперед. Достигнув лестницы, он стал подниматься вдоль пандуса, перешагивая через ступеньку, вероятно, торопясь вернуться к Софи.

Держась на расстоянии, Джон направился вслед за Реджинальдом и санитаром. Хотелось бы ему иметь возможность сделать все по-другому, хотя он понятия не имел, как тогда следовало бы поступить. Рассказать обо всем Реджинальду означало только расстроить его. Если бы по стечению обстоятельств те неотправленные письма не оказались найдены, тайна, хранившаяся вот уже больше пятидесяти лет, так и осталась бы никому не известной. Кроме того, у Реджинальда были жена и дети, он жил в прежние времена, когда люди не обладали такой широтой взглядов. Что, если бы он не смог принять чувства Гарольда? У Джона не было ни малейшего желания осквернить воспоминания Реджинальда о своем лучшем друге.

На мгновение остановившись, Джон оглянулся на могилу. Статуя потемнела от стекавшего по тонким граням, ручьями струящегося с резных перьев изящно выгнутых крыльев дождя. Должно быть, в траве был установлен небольшой фонарик, вероятно, один из тех, чувствительных к свету, которые были запрограммированы включаться, только когда становилось темно. Сейчас он работал, землю под статуей заливало неверное сияние, делая ее несколько жутковатой.

А потом едва уловимый свет, казалось, переместился, холод охватил Джона, и он увидел его снова — невозможный силуэт мужчины в устаревшей военной форме. Сейчас в замутненном дождем пасмурном дневном свете Джон узнал в том темном пятне, покрывавшем предплечье и плечо призрака, пролившуюся из шеи кровь.

Медленно подняв правую руку, Гарольд Лэтэм слегка согнул локоть и уверенно взял на мушку толкавшего инвалидное кресло Реджинальда Стюарта санитара. Самым невероятным образом призрак сжимал в руке пистолет — Джон узнал в устройстве с массивной передней частью револьвер системы Веблей, которым вооружали британских военных вплоть до шестидесятых годов. Струи дождя проходили Гарольда насквозь, но пистолет… пистолет казался чересчур настоящим. Палец Гарольда лежал на спусковом крючке, он держал револьвер под острым углом, целясь в голову и тщательно следя за тем, чтобы Реджинальд оставался в безопасности.

Джон побежал, не раздумывая. Предупреждающе закричав, он бросился к санитару, изо всех сил пытаясь хоть как-нибудь удержаться на мокрой от дождя траве. Тот и Реджинальд обернулись и уставились на него, но в тот самый миг, когда в ушах зазвенел выстрел, разбивая мир на осколки, Джон все же успел схватить мужчину.

Они упали вместе. Должно быть, Джон с силой обрушился на мокрую траву. Он попытался смягчить падение, подставив левую руку, но она просто-напросто подломилась под его весом. В груди, по рукам и ногам распространился жар, а все вокруг сделалось далеким и серым. Джон с трудом втянул воздух, и что-то громко заклокотало, заглушая шелест дождя и искаженные голоса, выкрикивавшие слова, которые он никак не мог понять.

Грудь сдавило, выталкивая воздух из легких, и в выдохе Джон ощутил вкус крови. Поднять левую руку не получилось, так что попытка перевернуться на спину больше напомнила целенаправленное падение. Когда он перекатил по мокрой траве голову, мир, казалось, померк еще немного.

Часть сознания с холодной беспристрастностью принялась описывать его состояние, отмечая затрудненное дыхание, наполнившую рот и горло кровь, затопивший левую сторону шеи жар. В груди отбойным молотком колотилось сердце — чересчур быстро — и теплая жидкость в горле пульсировала в такт этому торопливому ритму.

А потом рядом оказался Шерлок. Его бледная кожа сделалась пепельной, волосы намокли от дождя и лезли в глаза. Он упал рядом с Джоном, срывая с себя шарф. Шерлок что-то кричал, но сквозь дымку, разделявшую теперь разум и тело Джона, не пробивалось ни звука. Чуть наклонив ему голову, Шерлок прижал шарф к шее. Джон хотел повернуть голову обратно, но сил на это не нашлось, так что он принялся смотреть на Шерлока краешком глаза. Правая рука слушалась, он поднял ее и сжал рукав Шерлока, но хватка вышла слабой, а пальцы дрожали.

На лоб Джона, прикрывая глаза от дождя, легла ладонь. Нагнувшись, Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом. Его бледная кожа была испачкана кровью, та капала вместе с дождем, пятнами расплывалась по ткани рубашки и рукаву пальто. Джон попытался пошевелиться, еще раз попробовал поднять левую руку, но внезапно все стало безразлично. Во рту было слишком много крови, чтобы дышать, а тем более говорить, и небольшая часть его разглядела в том, что он умирает именно теперь, когда столько осталось не сказано, какой-то горький юмор. Но, по крайней мере, Шерлок находился здесь, рядом. И этого было вполне достаточно.  
___________________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_[1]Видимо, здесь автором допущена опечатка, потому что Реджинальд поселился в Лэтэм-холле в 1946, а не в 1956 году._


	10. Chapter 10

**Понедельник, 24 сентября 1956 года**

— У тебя в бороде птицы могли бы гнезда вить, — заметил Реджи, пытаясь добавить голосу юмора, но тот все равно прозвучал фальшиво.

Гарольд слабо улыбнулся, не вставая со своего места у камина в трофейной комнате. Теперь он выглядел в сто раз лучше, хотя глаза все равно были запавшими, а лицо изможденным.

— Ты прислал мне врача, а не парикмахера, Реджи.

— И слава тебе, Господи, что я это сделал, — искренне отозвался Реджи. Подойдя к буфету, он налил две изрядные порции виски, надеясь с их помощью вернуть лицу Гарольда краски.

— Слава не Господу. Слава _тебе_ , — тихо поправил Гарольд.

Протянув ему стакан, а другой оставив себе, Реджи, вместо того чтобы сесть, прислонился к камину рядом с креслом Гарольда. Ему было просто необходимо оставаться рядом, чтобы убедить себя, что с другом все будет в порядке. 

— Тебе определенно удалось отыскать очень эффективный способ избавиться от головомойки.

Гарольд отхлебнул виски и удивленно приподнял брови.

— Головомойки? А я, майор, думал, что, выйдя в отставку, мы с ними покончили.

Реджи фыркнул, не сумев сохранять суровость и дальше.

— Гарольд… Послушай, Гарольд. Филипп нашел одну из твоих… одну из привезенных тобой масок. Он напугал бедняжку Мэри до полусмерти.

— Это проблема мальчика. Ты воспитываешь его правильно, — заметил Гарольд, отведя взгляд. Сделав еще глоток, он поскреб кожу под клочковатой бородой.

Реджи со вздохом поставил стакан на каминную полку и присел перед Гарольдом, положив ладонь ему на предплечье.

— Послушай, Гарольд, — мягко произнес он, пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом. — Я не твой отец, и это по-прежнему твой дом, но ты мой лучший друг и я беспокоюсь о тебе.

Глаза Гарольда встретились с его лишь на секунду, а затем тот закрыл их. Заросший бородой подбородок напрягся, свободная рука сжалась в кулак. Одним глотком осушив остаток виски, он отставил стакан, тяжело протяжно вздохнул и только тогда заговорил.

— Реджи…

— Пожалуйста, — тихо перебил Реджи. — Вернись ко мне, Гарольд. Вся эта… вся эта _ерунда_ с твоим… она меня пугает. Я хочу, чтобы мой лучший друг вернулся.

Нахмурившись, Гарольд сглотнул. Его рука дрогнула под ладонью Реджи, и он с трудом выдавил дрожащую улыбку, а когда снова открыл глаза, они блестели. Он накрыл ладонь Реджи своей.

— Я не заслуживаю тебя.

— Скорее всего, да, но тебе все равно никуда от меня не деться, — мягко поддразнил Реджи. — Пожалуйста, как бы это тебя ни околдовало, ты должен прекратить. Оно напугало детей, но еще оно причиняет боль тебе, а я не могу смотреть, как ты делаешь это с собой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарольд кивнул и похлопал Реджи по руке.

— Хорошо, — тихо произнес он.

— Хорошо?

— Все кончено. Я от всего избавлюсь, — снова слабо улыбнувшись, пообещал Гарольд.

Реджи облегченно вздохнул и кивнул.

— Спасибо, Гарольд. Спасибо.

— Если ты поможешь мне все упаковать, я заберу это с собой, когда позже на неделе поеду в Лондон.

Реджи удивленно посмотрел на Гарольда, чье лицо сделалось отстраненным и задумчивым.

— В Лондон?

— Там есть несколько торговцев древностями, которые очень бы заинтересовались — все это, знаешь ли, подлинное, — со смешком сказал он. — И мне нужно встретиться со своим адвокатом. 

— Адвокатом? — поднявшись, переспросил Реджи.

Быстро сжав его руку, Гарольд выпустил ее.

— Всего лишь разобраться с кое-какими документами. Обещаю, беспокоиться не о чем.

Реджи улыбнулся и взял пустой стакан Гарольда.

— Я тебе доверяю, — отвернувшись, чтобы заново его наполнить, произнес он.

— И я тебе, Реджи, — тихо ответил Гарольд. — Я тебе доверю свою жизнь.

 

~~~

 

**Вторник, 30 октября 2012 года**

— Он родственник?

— Ему не следует здесь находиться.

— С ним хотят поговорить из полиции.

Шерлок прекрасно слышал все эти бессмысленные самодовольные голоса за дверью, но игнорировал их точно так же, как игнорировал мягкий, успокаивающий тон Майкрофта, уверявшего сотрудников больницы, представителей власти и прессы, что присутствие Шерлока в палате не обсуждается.

Все, что имело значение, это тихое шипение кислорода, гул приборов, следящих за состоянием Джона, и звук его дыхания. Шерлок сидел у кровати, положив одну руку на тонкий матрас и до боли уткнувшись коленом в поручень, который он опустил так, чтобы мягко удерживать здоровую правую руку Джона между ладоней.

Весь его мир теперь сузился до этой тесной, ненавистной белой комнаты и лежащего без сознания в постели человека, постоянно активный разум замер, а мысли целиком и полностью сосредоточились на отдающемся под пальцами пульсе, медленном и уверенном. Стоило закрыть глаза больше, чем на пару мгновений, и в памяти сразу же всплывало, как бешено тот бился, спеша выплеснуть на влажную траву жизнь Джона, пропитывая кровью несовершенную повязку из шарфа Шерлока. И поэтому он сидел, впившись в лицо Джона взглядом и вбирая его до последней черты. Во сне тот выглядел молодо и расслабленно. Его губы пересохли, а черты лица едва уловимо исказились из-за носовой канюли, через которую поступал холодный кислород.

Дверь открылась. Шерлок посмотрел на нее, задержавшись взглядом достаточно долго, чтобы определить, что вошедшим был Майкрофт, а не врач, который попытался бы его выставить. Один раз его в этой больнице уже чуть не арестовали за нанесение оскорблений.

— Шерлок, — серьезно произнес Майкрофт. — Тебе необходим отдых. Ты оказываешь ему плохую услугу тем, что так себя изводишь.

— Принеси кофе, — ответил Шерлок и, отвернувшись, снова принялся смотреть на Джона. Его дыхание изменилось, или это была независимая реакция организма на присутствие Майкрофта? — Я его не оставлю.

— Джон никогда бы не позволил тебе доводить себя до такого состояния, — предпринял новую попытку Майкрофт. — Пара часов…

Шерлок смотрел на него ровно три секунды — три секунды не видеть Джона было все, что он мог себе позволить. Отвернувшись, он попытался выкинуть мысли о Майкрофте из головы.

Он оказался слишком близко к тому, чтобы потерять Джона. Врачи использовали слова «невероятно» и «один шанс из миллиона», но Шерлока волновало только то, что он подошел _слишком близко_. Он понятия не имел, кто стрелял, и выяснять это прямо сейчас не собирался. Время для мести настанет позже, когда Джон выздоровеет и снова будет рядом. Сейчас же необходимость знать, что Джон жив, была в нем гораздо сильнее потребности в смерти стрелявшего. Очень болезненной смерти.

— Я поговорил с руководством дома престарелых, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Мне удалось убедить их смотреть на случившееся как на возможность оценить героизм своих водителей, вместо того чтобы подать на тебя в суд за угрозы.

— Я не собирался дожидаться «Скорой», — бросил брату Шерлок, а затем, вернувшись взглядом к Джону, добавил тише, понимая, что тому необходим покой: — Нельзя было терять ни минуты.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты спас ему жизнь, — Майкрофт подошел к другой стороне кровати. — Но ты нуждаешься в отдыхе, Шерлок. Больше ты здесь ничего не можешь для него сделать.

— Кофе, — твердо повторил Шерлок, не двигаясь с места.

 

~~~

 

За утро Джон пошевелился дважды, но в себя так и не пришел и глаза не открыл. Шерлок ушел от него, только когда не осталось иного выбора и только на пару минут, и тогда Майкрофт направил к нему непрерывный поток всевозможных помощников и обслуживающего персонала с кофе и пирожными в попытке соблазнить и заставить поесть.

Так что когда Джон наконец-то открыл глаза, Шерлок был рядом и внимательно смотрел на него.

— Не пытайся говорить, — моментально предупредил Шерлок, сдвигаясь на стуле вперед и чувствуя, как бешено забилось сердце, стоило взгляду Джона встретился с его. В широко распахнутых глазах Джона плескалось непонимание. Он облизал губы и пошевелил зажатой в ладони Шерлока рукой, хотя вырвать ее не попытался, а потом сглотнул, и тут все его мышцы ощутимо напряглись.

Шерлок поднялся с низкого неудобного стула для посетителей.

— Лежи тихо. Ты в больнице. В тебя стреляли, — продолжая держать Джона за правую руку, произнес он.

Нахмурившись, Джон закрыл глаза. Его губы явно складывались в слова, но наружу вырвался только резкий хрип.

Шерлок чуть отчаянно рассмеялся.

— Ругань тоже считается разговорами, — добавил он, высвобождая одну руку и дотрагиваясь до лица Джона. Залегшие морщинки словно разгладились под его прикосновением, и Джон глубоко и теперь уже гораздо спокойнее вздохнул. Шерлок очертил большим пальцем бровь, провел по тонкой коже на виске Джона и, наконец, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы.

— Мне сходить за врачом? — предложил он, когда Джон снова открыл глаза. — Знаешь, он не совсем некомпетентен. Майкрофт вызвал кого-то из Лондонского центра травматологии.

Джон изогнул сухие губы в улыбке, покачал головой и на мгновение крепко сжал руку Шерлока, безмолвно произнося: _Ты_.

Одно это короткое слово совершенно точно не могло принести такое облегчение. Вновь откинувшись на спинку, Шерлок придвинул стул к кровати и склонился ближе. Он знал, что ему следует сказать, но это никогда не было его частью в сложившихся между ними отношениях. Эти слова подходили Джону, а не ему, пусть даже чувства были его, а не Джона. Он пытался придумать, что сказать, все эти двадцать восемь часов, но так и не сумел.

Пальцы Джона крепко сжали руку Шерлока, и он внезапно осознал, что сидит с закрытыми глазами.

— Что? Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил он, думая о целой армии прихвостней, привезенных Майкрофтом с собой в Суссекс.

 _Ты_ , ответил Джон, и во взгляде его темно-синих глаз появилась неумолимость. _Поспи_.

Шерлок подумал было солгать, но порыв продлился не дольше секунды. Джону для выздоровления было необходимо, чтобы он оставался сильным, а не ругался с ним.

— Я не уйду, — вместо этого ответил он.

Джон огорченно посмотрел на него, но руку все же не выпустил.

Остро чувствуя благодарность, Шерлок склонился ниже, осторожно прижался лбом ко лбу Джона, вслушиваясь в звук его дыхания, чувствуя исходящее от его кожи тепло. Джон мягко высвободил ладонь из пальцев Шерлока и положил ее ему на затылок, невесомо удерживая его на месте.

Закрыв глаза, Шерлок расслабился под этим прикосновением. Джон понял. Он не станет пытаться заставить его уйти.

Тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не сделать Джону больно, Шерлок снова выпрямился и, опершись о край кровати, положил голову ему на предплечье. Убрав руку с затылка Шерлока, Джон заскользил пальцами в его спутанных волосах, и Шерлок, не шевелясь, посмотрел на него.

 _Спи,_ безмолвно произнес Джон, продолжая поглаживать его по голове.

Шерлоку хотелось сказать, что он никому не даст потревожить их, но облегчение от того, что с Джоном все в порядке, лишило его последних сил, помогавших еще держаться на ногах. Закрыв глаза, он подвинулся так, чтобы прижаться головой к его боку, и наконец-то позволил себе уснуть.

 

~~~

 

Мягкий щелчок отворившейся двери вырвал Джона из уютной дремы. Боль была смутной и отдаленной, отодвинутой куда-то сдерживавшими ее обезболивающими, а Шерлок находился не просто рядом, а устроился, согнувшись, на краю кровати, точно какой-то крайне умилительный дог. Его голова лежала на боку Джона, раскинутые в стороны длинные руки обхватывали бедра, скрываясь под поясницей. Правая рука Джона зарылась в волосы Шерлока, и всякий раз, как он пытался убрать ее, Шерлок протестующе ворчал.

Джон улыбнулся, узнав Молли. Инстинктивно он попытался поздороваться, но приветствие прозвучало так, словно кто-то провел грубым напильником по битому стеклу, заменившему его голосовые связки.

— Ох, не надо разговаривать, — встревоженно воскликнула Молли. Сделав два шага внутрь палаты, она застыла на месте, а ее глаза расширились, стоило ей заметить Шерлока.

 _Точно, меня же опять подстрелили,_ подумал Джон, когда сквозь окутывавший его наркотический туман начали просачиваться воспоминания, и почувствовал, как к сердцу прилил жар и оно торопливо забилось от невозможной мысли, что в него стреляло привидение.

Отчаянно нуждаясь в чем-то нормальном — чем-то реальном, приземленном и максимально далеком от помешавшегося от любви кровожадного призрака — Джон кивнул Молли, делая ей знак приблизиться к постели, и попытался поднять левую руку, но та не отзывалась. Сердце оборвалось еще раз. Он опустил на нее взгляд, приказывая себе пошевелить пальцами, но ничего не произошло.

— Не волнуйся из-за этого, — немедленно произнесла Молли, дотрагиваясь до запястья его левой руки. Джон ощутил теплую тяжесть ее пальцев и сделал дрожащий, полный облегчения выдох. — Тебе уже рассказали, что случилось?

 _Нет,_ безмолвно ответил Джон, бросая на нее такой по-щенячьему умоляющий взгляд, какой только мог. Она же была врачом, пусть даже все ее пациенты уже умерли, она понимала, как ему нужна реальная, точная информация, а не та приукрашенная чепуха, которую обычно скармливают больным.

Улыбка Молли сделалась лукавой, она осторожно взяла обеими руками его левую ладонь и заговорила тише.

— Ну, мне не полагается быть в курсе, но у меня есть друг, который дал мне заглянуть в твою историю болезни, — бросив еще один удивленный взгляд на спящего Шерлока, прошептала она. — Это называют чудом. Меньше миллиметра до левой сонной артерии. Пуля достаточно прижгла рану, чтобы ты не истек кровью, но все буквально висело на волоске.

У Джона перехватило дыхание, стоило ему осознать, как близко он оказался к смерти — и на этот раз гораздо ближе, чем в прошлый. Он мог мысленно представить, по какой траектории должна была пролететь пуля. Господи! Если бы это не случилось на открытом пространстве, _он бы умер_. 

— Я думал пока ему не рассказывать, — пробормотал Шерлок в тонкое больничное одеяло.

Нахмурившись, Джон опустил на него взгляд, гадая, сколько тот уже не спит и понимает, что Джон его гладит. Убрав пальцы из волос Шерлока, он резко толкнул его в плечо. Ему смутно помнились попытки Шерлока оказать неотложную помощь, наложив на рану жгут из своего шарфа. Очень может быть, что именно его действия стали единственной причиной, по которой Джон все еще был жив.

— Конечно же, ему хотелось бы знать, — возразила Молли в защиту Джона.

— И теперь он будет волноваться, — подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, пожаловался Шерлок. — Волнение мешает выздоровлению.

Джон толкнул его еще раз и повернулся к Молли, надеясь, что она все объяснит.

— Понимание очень важно. Он будет разбираться в специфике лечения…

— Все твои пациенты уже мертвы, — выпалил Шерлок.

На этот раз Джон его ударил в плечо. В ответ Шерлок просмотрел на него как на предателя, но этот взгляд давно уже не мог одурачить Джона. Он попробовал было заговорить, но взорвавшаяся в горле боль заставила прекратить попытки и умолкнуть. Тогда он указал на Шерлока, а затем поднес руку к уху всем понятным жестом, означающим «сейчас же дай мне свой телефон».

Ухмыльнувшись, Шерлок выпрямился, громко хрустнув позвоночником, и принялся рыться в карманах. Телефон он обнаружил во внешнем кармане пиджака, где никогда прежде его не держал, и это заставило Джона задуматься, не обшаривал ли одежду Шерлока кто-то еще, пока он сам был без сознания. Стоило подумать об этом, как внутри всколыхнулась ревность, о существовании у себя которой он даже не подозревал.

Имея возможность действовать только одной рукой, он выхватил у Шерлока мобильник и положил его на постель. За последние пару лет Джон научился набирать сообщения с довольно приличной скоростью, но делать это, когда телефон балансирует на ноге, скользя пластиковым корпусом по одеялу, а одна рука не слушается, было по-прежнему неудобно.

_когда фнкции левой руки плнстью востся_

Он показал сообщение Молли, быстро убрав телефон из зоны досягаемости, стоило Шерлоку потянуться за ним.

— Это не должно занять много времени, — ответила она, когда Шерлок наконец-то завладел мобильником и прочел запись. — Ты полностью поправишься, — затем она наклонилась и добавила: — Я так понимаю, сюда уже летит невролог из Барроу в Фениксе.

Джона охватила паника. Ему требуется узконаправленный специалист? Последствия подобной травмы были простыми и легко поддающимися устранению. Он _сам лечил_ пулевые ранения в шею, а ведь он никогда не специализировался в этом направлении.

— Майкрофт, — произнес Шерлок и, бросив телефон, взял Джона за правую руку. Его пальцы нашли пульс, но он продолжал удерживать запястье даже после той пары секунд, за которые, скорее всего, успел оценить состояние Джона. — Думаю, он обзвонил полпланеты, требуя возвращения долгов за оказанные услуги.

— Не сомневаюсь, что просто на всякий случай, — мягко добавила Молли. — Волноваться не о чем.

Если здесь оказался замешан Майкрофт, причин волноваться было огромное количество — и прежде всего, из-за неизбежного допроса, целью которого будет выяснить, кто в него стрелял. Джон закрыл глаза, прорываясь сквозь наркотический дурман, чтобы восстановить все, что он помнил, и попытаться отыскать хоть какое-нибудь логическое объяснение. Присутствие брата Шерлока означало, что Майкрофт сразу ожидал столкнуться с некими необычными обстоятельствами, вот только он никогда бы не подумал, что это будет чем-то… паранормальным.

В конце концов, Джон решил, что лучший выход — сымитировать амнезию. Он _действительно_ ничего не помнил о том, что случилось после выстрела, так что все, что требовалось сделать, — это стереть те несколько секунд, предшествовавшие ему. Все же он многие годы скрывал свои чувства от Шерлока и его куда более проницательного старшего братца. Утаить лишние пять минут воспоминаний не должно было составить особого труда.

Так что Джон снова взял телефон, быстро набрал сообщение и показал его Молли, а затем Шерлоку.

_спс молли ш поймал стрелка_

— Не за что, — с улыбкой ответила Молли.

Глаза Шерлока сузились.

— Пока нет, — опасно низким голосом произнес он. Протянув руку, он решительно сжал правую ладонь Джона, заставив его снова выпустить телефон. — В первую очередь мне нужно, чтобы ты был здоров. Вот что важно.

Джон знал, что Шерлоком скорее движет практичность, а не чувства — хотя, возможно, и не совсем. Он по-прежнему держал Джона за руку, больше даже не прикрываясь необходимостью измерить его пульс, и у Джона возникло смутное воспоминание о том, как ему показалось, будто Шерлок почти поцеловал его.

Морфин, в конце концов, решил он, закрывая глаза. Он знал, что Молли выкроила время в очень напряженном графике — она буквально разрывалась между работой, ребенком и мужем, проводившем половину времени вне Лондона — но тело требовало отдыха.

Пальцы Шерлока заскользили по запястью правой руки Джона легкими успокаивающими круговыми движениями. Сейчас тот разговаривал с Молли, но без тех резких саркастичных ноток, и его знакомого баритона оказалось достаточно, чтобы развеять последние тревоги. Шерлок убережет его от призраков и Майкрофта, и да поможет Бог тому врачу, который подумает выставить его вон. Последнее, что запомнил Джон, — это как он усмехнулся мысли, что Шерлок доведет себя до того, что его арестуют за оскорбление врача.

 

~~~

 

Джон разрешил Шерлоку остаться. Джон _хотел_ , чтобы Шерлок остался. 

Хотя Шерлок и знал, что ему следует сосредоточиться на столпившихся вокруг кровати Джона врачах и медсестрах, в голове накрепко засело набранное Джоном сообщение:

_пусть шерлок остнтся_

Не обращая внимания на жуткую грамматику, Шерлок держал это неотправленное сообщение наготове, чтобы ткнуть его под нос каждому, кто только попробует посмотреть в его сторону. Пока врачи находились в палате, он старался не видеть в этих словах особого смысла. Шерлок твердо сказал себе, что Джону, скорее всего, хотелось, чтобы рядом находился кто-нибудь, способный говорить, кто-нибудь, в достаточной степени свободный от общественных норм, чтобы выгнать любого, если тот станет слишком давить или раздражать.

Но когда все они уходили, когда они наконец-то оставляли их одних, Джон неудержимо тянулся к нему правой рукой. Шерлок всякий раз давал ему телефон, но Джон ронял его на одеяла, а сам брал Шерлока за руку и не отпускал, даже когда проваливался в дремоту.

Ближе к вечеру Джон выпустил его ладонь на достаточно долгое время, чтобы взять мобильник и набрать сообщение с просьбой о чае.

— Майкрофт! — прочитав текст и снова сжав ладонь Джона, выкрикнул Шерлок.

Джон закатил глаза, но, тем не менее, не сумел скрыть радостную улыбку.

Послышался одинокий стук в дверь, и в палату вошел один из майкрофтовых приспешников. Чуть за тридцать, прежде служил в САС, в плечевой кобуре справа пистолет. К угрозе, которую представлял неизвестный стрелок, Майкрофт отнесся серьезно.

— Принесите чаю, — приказал Шерлок, но, стоило Джону сжать пальцы, добавил: — Пожалуйста.

На мгновение агент заколебался, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно, но затем кивнул.

— Я пошлю за ним одну из медсестер, — предложил он и вышел прежде, чем Шерлок успел сказать ему, чтобы он поторапливался.

Едва дверь закрылась, Шерлок вновь обернулся к Джону и пристально вгляделся в его лицо. Сейчас, несмотря на то, что в него стреляли _(в шею… большая вероятность летального исхода … столько крови)_ каких-то тридцать шесть часов назад, Джон выглядел лучше. В его лицо вернулись краски, глаза больше не казались запавшими, а взгляд мутным. Только многочисленные бинты, обматывавшие горло, чтобы не допустить проникновения инфекции, показывали, что с ним вообще что-то не так. 

— Ты не можешь оставить меня, — сдвинувшись на край стула, произнес Шерлок, и Джон нахмурился. — Мне уже пришлось жить без тебя, и повторять я не хочу.

На мгновение Джон закрыл глаза. Шерлок понятия не имел, было ли это вызвано раздражением или пониманием. Вообще-то он ничего не собирался говорить, но внезапно понял, что идея сказать все сейчас великолепна. В данный момент у Джона не было иного выбора, кроме как слушать, не перебивая. Его правая рука надежно удерживалась Шерлоком, а левая все еще оставалась временно неподвижной, так что Джон не имел ни малейшего шанса выгнать его, не выслушав все, что Шерлоку требовалось сказать.

— Я знаю, ты не гей. Я знаю, мы не пара — пусть ты не твердишь это всем подряд. Ну не так уже и давно не твердишь, если честно, — Джон крепко стиснул пальцы, давая Шерлоку превосходный повод опустить взгляд на их сцепленные руки. — Но то, что у нас есть — вот это, между нами — оно то, что хотим мы оба. То, что нужно нам обоим.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на дверь, внезапно понадеявшись, что майкрофтову приспешнику не удастся слишком быстро разыскать медсестру, чтобы велеть ей принести чай.

Затем он вновь опустил взгляд, игнорируя то, как настойчиво дергались в его руке пальцы Джона в попытке привлечь его внимание.

— Ты больше ни с кем не встречаешься, но я не думаю, что это потому, что ты не хочешь. Нет никаких причин, почему бы _мы_ этого не могли. Мы уже почти что делаем это. А с тобой я бы не… — он потряс головой. — Я бы хотел _попытаться_. Между нами… уже сложились отношения _лучше_ , чем у кого-либо.

Теперь Джон пытался вырваться, и в конце концов ему удалось достаточно согнуть большой и указательный пальцы, чтобы с силой ущипнуть чувствительную кожу между пальцами Шерлока. Стоило хватке разжаться, как Джон рывком высвободил руку и, недовольно фыркая, зашарил ею в поисках телефона. 

— Джон… по крайней мере, нам следует попытаться, — продолжил Шерлок, пытаясь завладеть мобильником, не навредив при этом Джону и не запутавшись в его капельнице или тянущихся к медицинской аппаратуре проводах. — В этом _есть смысл_. Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Я убью всех и каждого в Лондоне, только чтобы уберечь тебя. Я…

Столкнувшись тыльной стороной ладони с рукой Шерлока, Джон чуть не выронил мобильник. Шерлок замолчал и попытался выхватить аппарат, но добился только того, что Джон возмущенно уставился на него, раскрыв рот в безмолвном яростном крике _Шерлок!_ Затем он принялся печатать — всего несколько коротких нажатий на кнопки — после чего развернул телефон к Шерлоку.

_да идиот_

Шерлок уставился на экран. Ему понадобилось целых пять секунд на то, чтобы осознать, что именно он читает.

— Да, идиот? — наконец, требовательно воскликнул он. — И это все? _Да_? Я пытаюсь сообщить, что люблю тебя, а все, что ты можешь мне ответить, это сказать «да» и назвать меня — _меня!_ — идиотом?

Резкий кашляющий звук заставил Шерлока перевести взгляд с экрана телефона обратно на Джона. Тот безмолвно смеялся, а его голубые глаза сияли. Уронив мобильник, он протянул руку, но не к ладони Шерлока, а к его волосам. Сильные пальцы сжались и дернули. Оказавшись застигнутым врасплох, Шерлок вскочил со стула, упершись в край кровати, и тут Джон притянул его ближе.

Их первый поцелуй продлился всего ничего. Растрескавшиеся губы Джона, царапая, прижались к губам Шерлока. Шипение, издаваемое носовой канюлей, растаяло, заглушенное бьющимся в ушах Шерлока пульсом. Стоило их губам соприкоснуться, как пальцы Джона тут же расслабились, ладонь скользнула ниже, ложась Шерлоку на затылок и мягко удерживая его.

Когда Джон снова откинулся на подушки, отчего их губы оказались на расстоянии дюйма друг от друга, Шерлок открыл глаза, хотя совершенно не помнил, чтобы зажмуривался. В чертах Джона застыли недоверие и настороженность, он метнулся взглядом к лицу Шерлока, будто пытаясь прочесть его мысли.

А потом, словно успокоенный увиденным, чем бы оно ни было, Джон улыбнулся и безмолвно произнес: _И я тоже тебя люблю._


	11. Chapter 11

**Четверг, 8 ноября 1956 года**

Реджинальд неподвижно смотрел в глубокую яму, вырытую в холодной влажной почве. В нее десять минут назад опустили темный гроб из красного дерева. Сейчас на его крышке уже лежала земля, и Реджинальд ощутил какое-то безумное желание спрыгнуть вниз и смахнуть ее.

Взяв его за руку, Элли на мгновение сжала пальцы.

— Реджи, любимый, — мягко позвала она. — Пойдем домой.

Воздух, который Реджинальд с силой протолкнул в легкие, имел вкус льда, тины и одиночества. Отпустив ладонь Элли, он обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе, но дыра внутри никуда не делась. Воспоминания о смехе, болезненной замкнутости и непоколебимой верности облегчения не приносили.

— Я думал, он всегда будет здесь, рядом со мной, — тихо произнес Реджинальд. Его голос оборвался, горло обожгло и болезненно сжало. Волосы сделались мокрыми от слабо моросящего дождя. Тот помог скрыть слезы от всех, но только не от него самого.

Замолчав, Элли склонилась ниже, и поля ее траурной черной шляпы прижались к оливково-зеленой шинели Реджинальда. Она все еще была ему впору, как и форма под ней, практически точная копия формы, в которой похоронили Гарольда. Майор Стюарт и капитан Лэтэм, двое выживших.

— Реджи, — задрожав от холода, наконец, окликнула Элли. Он опустил взгляд на изгиб шляпы, заслонявший ее лицо. — Люди… болтали. Говорят, это было самоубийство, а не несчастный случай. 

От мгновенно вспыхнувшего гнева спина Реджинальда окаменела, а голос наполнился силой.

— Ни в коем случае, — солгал он. — Он чистил пистолет, и тот случайно выстрелил. Никто не кончает с собой выстрелом в шею, Элеонора.

Кивнув, она уступила перед его непоколебимостью в защите лучшего друга.

— Конечно, любимый. Я… займусь гостями. Пожалуйста, приходи побыстрее. 

Реджинальд закрыл глаза и кивнул.

— Еще пару минут.

Элли молча отступила, коснувшись его рукава, прежде чем отвернуться. Реджинальд слышал ее шаги по каменной плитке, которую положили от маленьких ворот до могилы Гарольда.

— Элли.

— Да, Реджи?

— Ты не могла бы забрать бренди из трофейной комнаты? Она была… — у него перехватило дыхание, стоило подумать о вечернем ритуале, объединявшем его и Гарольда, о тех нескольких принадлежавших только им минутах, что наступали после того, как суматоха дня затихала, и он мог перестать быть мужем, отцом, бизнесменом и остаться просто собой: лучшим другом Гарольда. — Она была нашей любимой, — прошептал он, глядя на гроб.

— Конечно, любимый, — мягко ответила Элли.

Реджинальд обернулся, ощутив прозвучавшую в ее голосе нежность. Глядя, как Элли идет вверх по дорожке, по-прежнему стройная и красивая после десяти лет брака и рождения двух детей, он грустно улыбнулся. Ему следовало смотреть вперед, а не назад — отскорбеть свое и забыть о горе. Ведь у него была любящая семья и дорогие друзья.

С грустью Реджинальд опять посмотрел на гроб. Бедный Гарольд, умерший в одиночестве, так и не узнав, каково это — любить кого-то.

 

~~~

 

**Четверг, 8 ноября 2012 года**

— Я в порядке, Шерлок, — хрипло произнес Джон и ровным, уверенным движением сжал левую руку в кулак. — Клянусь.

В ответ Шерлок бросил на него откровенно мрачный взгляд, который любой посчитал бы выражением злости. Втайне Джон ощутил себя особенным от того, что знает правду — что за шерлоковыми резкими бесцеремонными манерами на самом деле скрывается поразительная заботливость, пусть даже она предназначена в первую очередь исключительно Джону. Демонстрировать раздражение было для Шерлока привычкой, с помощью которой он огораживал свое сердце от всего мира.

— Тебе слишком рано возвращаться к работе, — в конце концов, сказал Шерлок, когда такси затормозило, сворачивая на ведущую к Лэтэм-холлу дорожку.

— Я не собираюсь больше ни минуты смотреть, как ты с грохотом носишься по квартире из-за того, что это расследование до сих пор не закончено, — напрямую ответил Джон. Честно говоря, у него не было ни малейшего понятия, что станет с этим делом, потому что никакая сила на свете не сумела бы заставить его признаться Шерлоку, что он сам раскрыл его, и, ах да, кстати, убийца _уже мертв_. Но Шерлок умный — он что-нибудь придумает, Джон опишет все в блоге, и они оба наконец-то смогут выкинуть это из головы.

Пока что Шерлок с успехом демонстрировал свою обычную невыносимость, вот только на сей раз к ней добавилось удушающее желание в полной мере проявить себя в роли сверхзаботливого бойфренда. Впрочем, честно говоря, как бы ни было здорово видеть Шерлока, решившего для разнообразия побыть внимательным, предлагающего суп, одеяла и бесконечные чашки чая, Джон был готов лично пристрелить его, если все не вернется к тому, как было прежде.

— Тебе следовало остаться в Лондоне.

— Ты повторяешься. Скучно, — с нежностью передразнил Джон, потянувшись через сиденье, чтобы взять Шерлока за руку.

Фыркнув, Шерлок посмотрел на него. Его взгляд скользнул по оставшимся на шее шрамам недельной давности.

— Стюарты сказали, что они уже съехали, — тихо произнес он. — Мы сможем попить чаю, только когда вернемся в город.

Джон рассмеялся.

У парадных дверей Холла была припаркована небольшая легковушка. Итан Стюарт пытался втиснуть картонную коробку в полностью забитый багажник. Стоило такси остановиться, как он поднял взгляд и помахал им, всем своим видом выражая страх. Несомненно, после всего случившегося в Холле он стал до ужаса бояться судебных исков.

Оставив Шерлока расплачиваться за проезд, Джон выбрался из такси и направился прямо к Итану.

— Добрый день, — с ободряющей улыбкой поздоровался он.

— Доктор, — выпустив коробку, Итан с опаской слабо пожал Джону руку. — Как вы…Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил он, всматриваясь в шею Джона, прежде чем окинуть его взглядом в поисках других признаков травмы. Подобный осмотр за последнее время стал чересчур знакомым.

— Прекрасно. Полностью поправился. Сейчас уже только горло побаливает, — заверил Джон, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал нормально. Поскольку Итан все еще держался напряженно, он добавил: — Серьезно. Уверяю, петь у меня никогда особо не получалось.

— Ты _отвратительно_ поешь, — широким шагом подойдя к нему и встав рядом, согласился Шерлок. Сам не отдавая себе в этом отчета, он в собственнической манере завладел рукой Джона. Подобное действие уже успело войти у него в привычку. От него так и веяло теплом и любовью, порой это было неловко, и еще оно почти полностью заменило собой никотиновые пластыри, так что Джон не спорил. — После этого Рождества ты поклялся…

— Да, спасибо, Шерлок, — перебил Джон.

— Ну что ж. Хм, — произнес Итан, стараясь не слишком пялиться на их сцепленные руки. — Если вы хотите пойти оглядеться, то…

— Этим мы и займемся, — коротко кивнув, перебил Шерлок и, так и не выпустив Джона, направился прямиком в дом.

— Спасибо, — машинально поблагодарил Итана Джон и вслед за Шерлоком вошел внутрь.

Шерлок остановился, только когда оказался в зале, и посмотрел вверх на дыру в далеком потолке. Его до сих пор не заделали, и ее вид заставил желудок Джона сделать сальто.

— Этот выстрел выбивается из общей картины, — чуть наклонив голову, произнес Шерлок.

В какой-то мере Джон знал, что это правда. Гарольд не выбирал его в качестве жертвы, но сказать об этом он не мог.

— Да? — изобразив непонимание, спросил он.

— Очевидно, — развернувшись, Шерлок потащил Джона к лестнице, глядя на все еще висящие там портреты. — Совершить здесь два продуманных убийства, а потом выстрелить в саду? Это вообще может быть не связано между собой.

— Ну, в нас и раньше стреляли, — с готовностью согласился Джон. Развернувшись на площадке, они по правой лестнице направились к трофейной комнате. Джон приготовился к тому, как по коже побегут мурашки, но страх так и не пришел, даже когда Шерлок остановился у двери.

Выпустив ладонь Джона, он повернул ручку и толкнул дверь в заполнявшую комнату тьму. Холодный, насыщенный пылью воздух всколыхнулся, едва Шерлок переступил порог, опустив руку в карман пальто за фонариком.

— Поищи что-нибудь… — Шерлок застыл на месте, в защитном жесте потянувшись к Джону.

В центре комнаты вспыхнул свет, невозможно зеленый и чересчур знакомый. Оттолкнув Шерлока в сторону, Джон встал между ним и призраком Гарольда Лэтэма.

— Не смей, — с некоторой долей безумия предупредил Джон. Инстинкт защищать Шерлока подчинил себе даже здравую мысль, что он обращается к приведению — привидению, представляющему собой _опасность_ , если честно.

Образовывавший призрака туман сгустился, выкристаллизовываясь в ясно узнаваемый облик человека с висящего на лестничной площадке портрета, вплоть до медалей на форме. Спокойно посмотрев на Джона, он слегка поднял голову и принялся рассматривать Шерлока.

— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок. Его рука скользнула на правое плечо Джона и сжала его.

— Это… — начал Джон и запнулся. Внутри разрослась паника, стоило ему понять, что невозможно помешать происходящему. Пути двух миров — двух невозможных, несовместимых миров — пересеклись, и он понятия не имел, как помочь Шерлоку уложить в голове существование призрака.

— Капитан Гарольд Лэтэм, — закончил Шерлок.

Гарольд сделал шаг вперед. Левая рука Джона машинально потянулась к закрепленному на поясе пистолету, который Шерлок заставил его взять. Шерлок отступил, пытаясь оттащить Джона за собой.

Гарольд мгновенно застыл на месте, вновь переведя взгляд на Джона. На его скрытом тенями лице проступила глубокая печаль, которую Джон мог понять слишком хорошо. Чувствуя, как внутри вспыхнула боль, Джон опустил руку, понимая, что Гарольд им совершенно не опасен.

— Мне жаль, — тихо произнес Джон.

В знак благодарности Гарольд наклонил голову. Вместо того чтобы пойти вперед, он шагнул влево, после чего протянул руку к старинному буфету. Шерлок, как всегда, горя любопытством, придвинулся ближе. Так и не выпустив Джона, он принялся напряженно наблюдать за тем, как Гарольд вновь поворачивается к ним лицом.

Выпрямившись, призрак расправил плечи, на его лице появилась слабая печальная улыбка. А затем он просто исчез, оставив Джона и Шерлока в темноте.

Шерлок резко выдохнул. Выпустив руку Джона, он зашарил в темноте по карманам, знакомо зашуршав толстой шерстяной тканью. Мгновение спустя вспыхнул ультрафиолетовый фонарик, и окружающий мрак прорезал бело-голубой луч. Джон моргнул, пытаясь приспособиться к внезапно вспыхнувшему свету.

_— Джон!_

Чувствуя, как под веками будто что-то горит, Джон открыл глаза и заморгал, сбитый с толку ярким светом.

— Что… — начал он и тут заметил на пыльном ковре перламутрово переливающиеся зеленые пятна.

Луч плясал, до того у Шерлока тряслась рука.

— Это… Ты видишь…

Встревожившись, Джон обернулся к Шерлоку.

— Я знаю, все это кажется слишком, — неуверенно произнес он. Он совершенно не представлял, как помочь логичному научному разуму Шерлока справиться с происходящим.

В бело-голубом свете фонарика лицо Шерлока казалось необычно бледным. Его дыхание было быстрым, зрачки расширились, а взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, пока он осматривал комнату. Наконец, Шерлок стиснул зубы и молча кивнул.

Джон проследил за взглядом Шерлока и увидел буфет, на котором лежал слишком знакомый пистолет, невероятно чистый и блестящий от смазки там, где светились зеленым призрачные отпечатки пальцев Гарольда. Все остальное вокруг покрывал толстый слой скопившейся за десятилетия пыли.

— Револьвер Веблей Марк шестой, — лишенным эмоций голосом произнес Шерлок. — Тридцать шестой калибр, — повернувшись, он посмотрел на Джона, а затем поднял руку и коснулся шрама на его шее. — Это…

Кивнув, Джон сглотнул от страха, что все это может оказаться гораздо больше того, что в состоянии выдержать Шерлок.

— Стрелял Гарольд Лэтэм, — тихо сказал он. — Он целился в санитара, увозившего Реджинальда прочь из Лэтэм-холла. Прочь от него.

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и вновь посмотрел на пистолет.

— Отпечатки пальцев, — тем же пугающе далеким голосом заметил он.

— Шерлок… — Джон осторожно встал между ним и пистолетом, вздрогнув, когда луч света снова чуть не ослепил его. Опустив фонарик вниз, он нежно взял лицо Шерлока между ладоней. — Я знаю, как все это выглядит, но тебе нужно…

Шерлок, словно обидевшись, нахмурился.

— Так _все сходится_ , — осуждающе произнес он. От внезапно вспыхнувшей злости его лицо залилось краской. — Агенты по продаже недвижимости — санитар. _Вот что_ было недостающим звеном. У кого еще был мотив?

Внезапно Шерлок сорвался с места и зашагал прочь, вцепившись обеими руками в волосы, отчего луч принялся бешено носиться по потолку.

— Я должен был это увидеть!

— Ты должен был… Шерлок! — чувствуя себя совершенно сбитым с толку, возразил Джон. Что это: Шерлок окончательно сломался или, наоборот, произошел перелом? — Каким образом, черт возьми, ты мог ждать, что узнаешь в убийце _привидение_?

— Так _все сходится_ , — яростно повторил Шерлок. — Что еще тут могло быть? Любящий разнообразие серийный убийца, охотящийся за агентами по продаже недвижимости?

— Но… Тогда… Ты уже… Ты уже видел призраков раньше?

— Конечно, нет, — Шерлок покачал головой, вновь оборачиваясь к Джону. — Стреляли не в тебя.

— Да. Это была случайность.

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул.

— Санитар. Он… он увозил Реджинальда от Гарольда.

Джону не удалось скрыть, как он вздрогнул от сочувствия к бедному Гарольду.

— Да.

По непонятной причине теперь Шерлок кивнул легче, куда менее напряженно.

— Я хочу еще раз взглянуть на библиотеку.

— Дай мне фонарик.

Шерлок удивленно оглянулся. На мгновение он заколебался, но затем произнес:

— Не задерживайся.

— Не буду, — пообещал Джон, ловя брошенный ему Шерлоком фонарик.

Стоило Шерлоку выйти, как Джон сделал дрожащий выдох и прислонился к буфету. Сделанная на совесть старинная вещица без труда выдержала его вес.

Он не представлял, пошло ли неожиданное появление Гарольда во вред или на пользу. Шерлок _выглядел_ так, словно принял это — в конце концов, призрак был убийцей, а Шерлок ставил свои расследования превыше всего. Возможно, он _мог_ принять столь дикие события за правду. Он был потрясающим, гораздо более гениальным, чем Джон мог, скорее всего, представить. Если факты укладывались… что ж, возможно, это самое лучшее доказательство, какое только было нужно Шерлоку.

Левой рукой Джон взял револьвер. Призрачно-зеленые отпечатки уже исчезли с него. Пистолет непривычно лежал в руке, слишком массивный в передней части, чтобы быть удобным. Он не станет его носить, но с собой заберет. Джона не оставляло ощущение, будто Гарольду хотелось, чтобы он остался у него, либо в знак примирения, либо просто для того, чтобы хоть кто-то помнил о нем — человеке, умершем от одиночества и безответной любви.

Человеке, являвшемся единственной причиной тому, что Джон обрел шанс на настоящее счастье.

Сунув пистолет в карман, Джон окинул темную пустынную трофейную комнату взглядом.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он, гадая, слышит ли призрак Гарольда Лэтэма его слова.

 

~~~

 

— Оно на самом деле очаровательно. Если бы ты приехала в Суссекс посмотреть на него, ты бы мгновенно увидела его потенциал, — произнес Шерлок. Его баритон звучал спокойно, уверенно и громко. Джон облегченно выдохнул, поняв, что это голос Шерлока из серии «говорю-по-телефону», а не «разглагольствую-сам-с-собой».

— Нет, до Рождества, — мгновение спустя продолжил Шерлок. — Нужно как можно скорее. Им необходимо продать… Разве мистер Скотт не работает агентом по недвижимости? Превосходно. Привези его с собой. Он может ускорить оформление документов.

Заинтересовавшись, Джон нахмурился, гадая, о чем это говорит Шерлок.

Вздох Шерлока по-прежнему был различим, но сейчас в нем не слышалось обычных нетерпеливых или презрительных ноток.

— Пожалуйста, — с искренней мягкостью произнес он. — Понадобится десять лет, чтобы сделать его по-настоящему пригодным для жилья, а мы с Джоном не можем обеспечить… О! Ты можешь с ним познакомиться. Я хочу, чтобы ты с ним познакомилась. Да, он сейчас здесь, стоит в коридоре.

Закатив глаза, Джон шагнул за порог и через всю библиотеку посмотрел туда, где напротив окон замер Шерлок с прижатым к уху телефоном. Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ. С ярко сияющими глазами и спокойным выражением лица он казался совершенно нормальным — как минимум, нормальным для себя.

— Пожалуйста, мама, — произнес Шерлок.

Джон моргнул.

Улыбка Шерлока сделалась мягче.

— Спасибо. Сообщи мне, во сколько прибывает твой поезд, — добавил он и убрал телефон в карман.

— Что… Это была твоя мать, — тупо произнес Джон. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы Шерлок _хоть когда-нибудь_ звонил матери, хотя время от времени тот исчезал на два дня, чтобы навестить ее.

Шерлок пересек комнату, его пальцы мягко скользнули под подбородок Джона, приподнимая его для поцелуя.

— Она приедет сюда. Хочу, чтобы она посмотрела на дом.

— Дом… Лэтэм-холл, — произнес Джон, делая, как это часто бывало, два шага назад вместе с Шерлоком.

— Конечно! Эти идиоты Стюарты собираются продать его на слом, а потом дать какой-нибудь корпорации снести его, чтобы возвести новостройку дешевой планировки, — с отвращением выпалил Шерлок. — Посмотри на него, Джон. По-настоящему _посмотри_. 

— Он… Он милый, но какое конкретно отношение к этому имеет твоя мать?

— Я не могу позволить его себе, да и у тебя, несомненно, недостаточно накоплений. Но между мамочкой…

— Позволить себе _что_?

— Лэтэм-холл, естественно. Его нужно ремонтировать, а не сносить!

Джон огляделся, гадая, сошел ли Шерлок с ума или ухватил по-настоящему потрясающую идею — либо то и другое вместе.

— Ты хочешь переехать сюда. Хочешь _оставить Лондон_.

— Кто тебе сказал, что нам придется оставлять Лондон? — возразил Шерлок. — Мы будем работать столько, сколько сможем, Джон. Ни один из нас не смог бы покончить с этим. Но между расследованиями мы могли бы приезжать сюда, — голос Шерлока сделался ниже, становясь безотказно убедительным, в то время как руки скользнули назад в волосы Джона. — Это… важно. Если бы не это расследование, я, наверное, никогда не сказал бы…

Представить Шерлока где-либо, кроме как в Лондоне, было прочти невозможно. Но мысль о _сентиментальном_ Шерлоке, намеревающемся потратить немыслимую кучу денег на покупку старой усадьбы — старой усадьбы _с привидением_ — была совершенно безумной.

— Что угодно, — с легким смешком пообещал Джон. — Все, что ты хочешь, Шерлок.

Шерлок наклонил голову и с собственнической яростью поцеловал Джона.

— Скажу Итану Стюарту, чтобы он продал дом нам. Выбирай, где ты хочешь устроить себе кабинет. Ты ведь будешь _и дальше_ вести блог?

— Я… На самом деле я подумывал о том, чтобы начать писать, — изумленно признался Джон. — Те письма, которые Гарольд Лэтэм так никогда и не отправил…

— Прекрасно. Я уже знаю, где хочу установить улья.

Моргнув, Джон уставился на Шерлока.

— Улья?

— Пчелы, Джон. Задний двор просто идеально подходит для того, чтобы держать там пчел.

 

~~~

 

**Четверг, 31 октября 2013 года**

— Никогда больше не смей брать мой ноутбук, — потребовал Джон, откидываясь на спинку скрипучего складного стула. Вдобавок он бросил взгляд на кухню, но Шерлок и не подумал отрываться от микроскопа.

— Если бы мой не был сломан…

— Ты имеешь в виду _прострелен_ , — перебил Джон, уставившись на полосу загрузки. Вчера он выполнил наиболее легкую часть работы: сделал сотни фотографий деталей интерьера Лэтэм-холла. Сейчас он должен был выбрать из них лучшие, а затем заняться выбиванием предложений из тех подрядчиков, которых Национальный Фонд признал специалистами в области реставрации.

— Если бы ты не переложил мой ноутбук, он не оказался бы прострелен.

— Если бы ты не решил опробовать в нашей гостиной ловушку с арбалетом, мы бы вообще это не обсуждали.

В ответ Шерлок только фыркнул.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джон проверил, как там идет передача файлов. Как только она закончилась, он принялся рассеянно отбирать фотографии, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из-за окна лондонскому шуму и громкой возне Шерлока на кухне. Где-то на тридцатом снимке у Шерлока зазвонил телефон. Подняв голову, Джон потер глаза, чувствуя в них усталость, неприятно напомнившую, что он не молодеет.

— По расследованию? — тихо спросил он.

Шерлок нахмурился и покачал головой, слушая говорящего.

Джон вернулся к экрану. Если бы он только знал, что за геморрой будет ввязываться в такой реставрационный проект, он, наверно, просто сэкономил бы время, купив палатку и улей и разбив лагерь в родовом поместье Шерлока.

Фотограф из него в лучшем случае был посредственный, а это значило, что большинство фотографий вышли слегка размытыми или плохо освещенными. Господи, он очень надеялся, что возвращаться и все переделывать не придется. Не то чтобы он не любил Лэтэм-холл; вовсе нет. Ему просто не нравилось сидеть на корточках и лазить по лестницам, чтобы сделать фотографию стенной панели, карниза и прочего в том же духе.

За одиннадцать месяцев, прошедших с тех пор, как они с Шерлоком начали процесс по вступлению в право владения Лэтэм-холлом, они возвращались туда по два-три раза в месяц. Наиболее часто их приезды были связаны с делами — встречи с архитекторами, подрядчиками и так далее — но пару раз им удалось вырваться из города и провести в уединении выходные. А еще этим летом они пробыли там целую неделю, по-настоящему счастливую, во время которой спали на надувном матрасе (всей мебелью завладела реставрационная компания, специализирующаяся на антиквариате) и вели полные нежности споры о том, сколько пчел разумно держать человеку.

Гнетущий холод Лэтэм-холла растаял, сменившись теплыми и манящими чувствами. Постепенно усадьба заняла в сердце Джона место, следующее сразу за Бейкер-стрит, 221Б.

— Что? — резко спросил Шерлок.

Джон поднял взгляд, но Шерлок стоял к нему спиной. Оборачиваться он явно не собирался, так что Джон снова занялся фотографиями.

А затем он подался вперед, чувствуя, как по телу разливается холод, стоило заметить то, что на первый взгляд выглядело как еще один неудачный выбор освещения. Только, в отличие от бликов в объективе и солнечных зайчиков на стекле, этот свет отливал зеленым.

— Твою мать, — прошептал Джон, постукивая по экрану, чтобы увеличить картинку.

Снимок представлял собой общий вид трофейной комнаты в Лэтэм-холле. Сейчас она была освобождена от мебели и экспонатов, большую часть которых пожертвовали в местный музей, хотя Шерлок и настоял на том, чтобы оставить самые жуткие из них, а Джон забрал себе ковер из тигриной шкуры.

Едва картинка оказалась достаточно большой, пара зеленых пятен света превратилась в две туманные нечеткие фигуры, висящие в воздухе у камина. Джону понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы понять, что это точно то место, где прежде стояли два старинных кресла.

Два пятна света.

Два призрака.

Торопливо открыв следующую фотографию, Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока, убеждаясь, что тот все еще тихо разговаривает по телефону. Он облегченно вздохнул. Ни один из них не упоминал о призраке-убийце уже почти год, и Джон даже втайне гадал, не удалось ли Шерлоку каким-либо образом стереть факт существования привидения из своей памяти.

— Звонила Софи Стюарт. Реджинальд Стюарт умер, — повесив трубку и положив телефон рядом с микроскопом, объявил Шерлок.

Вздрогнув, Джон подумал о фотографии. Два пятна света.

— Когда? — спросил он.

— Вчера днем, — встав, Шерлок пошел к Джону, и тот торопливо бросил взгляд на снимок, чтобы убедиться, что на нем не видно ничего необычного — никаких призраков. — Он впал в кому в понедельник. Его смерть была тихой, — добавил Шерлок.

Вчера днем Джон как раз был в трофейной комнате, делал фотографии. Он закрыл глаза и с глубоким вдохом потер предплечья.

Остановившись позади стула, Шерлок мягко обнял Джона, положил подбородок ему на плечо и поцеловал в щеку.

— Помочь разобраться с фотографиями?

— Нет. Нет, я сам, — чуть печально улыбнувшись, он добавил: — Реджинальда жалко. Может, мы могли бы навестить его могилу, когда в следующий раз будем там.

— Если хочешь, — пообещал Шерлок.

Кивнув, Джон подался назад, на мгновение прижимаясь к Шерлоку.

— Знаешь, я люблю тебя.

Шерлок сильнее сжал руки и кивнул, отчего его волосы, в которых уже виднелось серебро, скользнули по щеке Джона.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

 

~~~

 

**Где-то**

— Гарольд? Ей-богу, это и правда ты! — воскликнул Реджи, и по его лицу растеклась улыбка.

— Привет, Реджи.

Рассмеявшись, Реджи стиснул Гарольда в объятиях и радостно хлопнул по спине.

— Гарольд! Где ты был?

— Ждал тебя, естественно.

— Ждал? — на мгновение растерявшись, Реджи потряс головой, а затем взял Гарольда за плечи и широко ему улыбнулся. — Ты хорошо выглядишь, Гарольд. Я соскучился по тебе.

Гарольд с улыбкой сжал его предплечья.

— Я тоже соскучился по тебе, Реджи.

— Ты видел Элеонору?

— Нет. Но она должна быть где-то здесь.

— Пойдем найдем ее.

Печально улыбнувшись, Гарольд положил руку на плечо Реджи.

— Если хочешь.

— Мне ведь не нужно беспокоиться, что ты опять сбежишь?

— Нет, Реджи. Я всегда буду рядом. Клянусь.

Реджи стиснул в объятиях своего лучшего друга, и они пошли прочь.

— Всегда.


End file.
